Blood and Chocolate
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Laura Carter came to Mystic Falls to look for her sister Jules. After finding out that she's dead, she becomes determined to find out what happened to her, but when comes across the killer, she finds herself feeling things that she wasn't expecting. Klaus/OC
1. The Birthday

I walked into the town known as Mystic Falls. This was the last place that my sister was seen. It's been almost two months since I've heard from her and I was starting to get worried. I mean there had been periods of time where she had disappeared before, but they were never usually this long and I usually heard from her.

Maybe I should back up a bit. My name is Laura Carter. My sister's name is Juliana "Jules" Carter. I am a werewolf. It's something I recently started to experience. I'm not really going to go into detail about how I became a werewolf. I know most people considered it a curse, but I knew what I was getting into when I did what I did, so I had learned to accept it.

I looked through the city for anyone who could potentially tell me where my sister is. Someone must have seen her. I considered going to the police station, but I decided to look in the local restaurant to see if I could get any information. I guess they couldn't think of a better name than Mystic Grill. To be fair, it probably was easy to remember.

I actually decided that I should get a hotel first. It had been a long bus ride there and I could use a shower.

Once I was in my room and showered, I got dressed a black tank top and gold miniskirt. I decided to leave my hair straight for now. I ended with a simple pair of sandals. After I was finished, I went back to Mystic Grill.

I didn't exactly know who to ask. I decided to see if I could talk to the first employee that I found. That happened to be a burly guy with blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Maybe." I answered. "I'm looking for someone who may have been here at some point. It's my sister. She's a woman with curly blonde hair, 25, about 5'9". Her name is Jules."

He looked at me a little nervously for a second. He seemed like he might have known her.

"Nope, I can't say that I've seen her." He lied. I knew that he was lying. That had to mean that he was covering something up. I had to figure out what it was. I wondered if anyone else was in on this cover up.

It was then I was hit with two different smells. One smelled like vanilla with a hint of death. I knew that from talking to Jules. It was the smell of a vampire. Now my sister hated vampires. I had never met one to make a judgment. The smell was coming from outside. It was a girl with blonde hair. Right across from her was another werewolf. Maybe one of them could tell me where to find her. I walked over to their table.

"Excuse me." I interrupted their conversation. "I know this is probably weird, but I was wondering if either of you knew my sister. She was here a few months ago. Her name is Jules."

The two of them looked at each other in surprise. There were glances between the two of them. They definitely knew her.

"Nope." The girl lied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I know you're lying." I stated. That surprised them. "Just like I know you're a werewolf and you're a vampire. My name is Laura."

"Okay, I do know your sister." The werewolf replied. "But I'm pretty sure that you don't want to know what happened to her."

"She's dead, isn't she?" I asked. I did suspect such a thing. The girl nodded. I guess what I had to do now was find out who killed her and avenge her death. I started to walk away. "Okay, sorry to bother you."

"Wait." He stopped me. "Do you need any help with the full moon?"

"I've got everything under control." I told him, once again trying to leave. This time, he ran over to me.

"I'm Tyler." He introduced.

"Laura." I responded. "Listen, I don't want to take you away from your date. I don't need any help."

I kind of was a literal lone wolf.

"I'm not on a date." Tyler told me. "Caroline is just my friend. Why does everything keep thinking that?"

I guess it was a rhetorical question.

"Anyway, your sister knew my uncle Mason." He continued. "If you need a place to stay, I can give it to you."

"So I guess you must be the guy that Jules took to the Smokies in the spring." I deduced. "I have my own hotel room. I don't want to impose."

"Well maybe you'd like to go a party tonight." Caroline suggested. I guess vampire hearing makes eavesdropping easy. It had been awhile since I had been to a party. I hadn't exactly had an easy time since I activated the gene.

"What kind of party?" I asked. Caroline's face lit up. I could tell that she had a bubbly personality.

"It's our friend Elena's 18th birthday party." Caroline responded. "It's going to be fun. Just to be clear, you don't hate vampires, do you?"

"You're the first one that I've met." I told her. She seemed like she could probably get annoying at times, but probably wasn't worth any hatred. "I'm not some werewolf supremacist like my sister."

Yes, Jules thought that werewolves were the superior species. I knew that we had the power to kill vampires with one bite, but she also didn't think very highly of humans.

"Well we were about to go meet her to set up for the party." Caroline replied. "You're welcome to come if you want."

In other words, I was being drafted. I guessed that I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to help.

We ended up going to this old boarding house. It seemed like a weird place for a party. There I saw a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. I assumed that she was Elena. There was also a lot of beer around. I could tell that it was going to be a fun party.

"Hi, Elena." Caroline remarked. "This is Laura. She's Jules's sister, but she has nothing in common other than both of them being werewolves."

"I'm Elena, aka Birthday Girl." The brunette replied as she held out her hand. I shook it.

"So do you live here?" I asked as I looked around. There appeared to be a lot of expensive things around the house, including bottles of bourbon and old model cars.

"No, it belongs to a friend of mine." Elena answered. The three of them then began to get into a conversation about people who I had no idea who they were. Elena had apparently kissed a guy named Damon was what I got out of it. Elena left the room and Caroline scolded Tyler.

"I gotta go." Tyler replied. "I need to get ready and pick up Sophie."

"You're bringing a date?" Caroline asked with a laugh. "Slutty Sophie is your date?"

I think I could detect a hint of jealousy and sexual tension between them.

"Don't judge me. Things have been kind of slow in that department." Tyler stated. "And I am horny all the time."

I knew how that felt. It was hard to hold onto virginity when your sex drive is increased. It's especially prevalent the closer you to get to the full moon.

"Yeah tell me about it." Caroline agreed. Please don't start having sex in here. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Well this is an interesting conversation." I commented, feeling uncomfortable. Like I said, there was some serious sexual tension between them. Speaking of which, there was something I needed to do. "So is there anything else that I need to do because if not I can come back when the party starts."

"Just be here at 8:00." Caroline instructed.

I went back to my room and did something that I'd rather not talk about.

Around 8:00, I headed back to the boarding house. There were a lot more people there and some European pop song was playing. It was something involving saying hello. I saw Elena come down the stairs with another vampire. There were a lot of people there. I mean a lot of people. I guess I came for the booze because I don't like going to parties with a hundred people that I'm never going to see again. There were even some dudes smoking pot. One of them was that guy from the restaurant. The other one had brown hair and was kind of cute. I don't date druggies though. I then noticed Elena and Caroline walk over.

"Hey, Laura." Caroline greeted me. "Are you having a good time?"

"Not really." I answered. I turned to Elena. "Who was that guy that was with you when you were walking down the stairs?"

"That was Damon." Elena answered. "He owns the place. Is that my brother?"

Elena was looking at the cute guy from before. That's kind of a coincidence.

"So, Damon is probably not someone that you really want to do anything with." Caroline replied. "He's a major douchebag. Plus your sister killed a friend of his and tried to kill him. I'm gonna say that she really wasn't well-liked around here."

"What did she do to you?" I inquired.

"It's really not something that I want to talk about." Caroline answered. So I was under the assumption that it must have been pretty bad. For lack of a better word, my sister could be a real bitch sometimes. I doubt she was missed around here. I did still need to find out what happened to her.

I went to the dance floor and saw Tyler dancing with the Sophie chick. I could see why they called her Slutty Sophie because she was definitely slutting it up with him. Caroline then used vampire mind control thing to send Tyler's date away. Yeah, she's definitely jealous and wants to get in his pants. I wonder if that's going to happen tonight. I decided to talk to Tyler.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Uh, she likes you." I pointed out as I took a drink from my huge beer cup. "She wants to have sex with you."

"No way." He replied. I can't believe that he was oblivious enough not to see it.

"The reason that everyone thinks that you're a couple is because the two of you look like a couple. You look great together and you have a ton of sexual tension. Since she wants to screw you, why don't you put that werewolf sex drive to use already?" I told him.

"What about you?" He asked. "I don't see you picking up some guy."

"That's because I'm dealing with that and trying my best to save myself…longer." I explained. I don't think I could wait till marriage.

"Just how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17." I answered. "I don't know what I'm going to do about my last year of high school."

"You should stay here." He suggested. "We have a pretty good school and the offer for you to stay with me still stands."

"I'll think about it." I promised. "But I am not staying with you tonight when you and Caroline get your freak on. Speaking of which, here she comes."

The two of them started to fight before they started to make out. I knew it. I was right. Score one for me. Tyler began to walk away with her and that was when I decided to make my exit as well.

Okay, for starters, Laura is played Alyson Stoner. This story will be a love triangle involving her, Jeremy, and Klaus. What's it going to be like when she finds out that Klaus killed her sister? Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Hybrid

I woke up in my hotel room. I went to take a shower. I knew tonight was a full moon and I needed to be prepared. My plan was to find some wooded area away from civilization and make sure that I changed there. I couldn't get into the whole chaining myself up thing that a lot of werewolves did. I know some people are into that whole bondage thing, but I'm not.

I turned on the TV to find that apparently a news reporter had either committed suicide or died in an accident last night. That was unfortunate, but not really of my concern. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a blue blouse. I also took out my curling iron deciding that I wanted a wavy look today.

I decided to go see where Tyler lived. It wouldn't hurt to check it out before I decided if I wanted to accept his invitation or not. I just hoped that he and Caroline were awake. I knocked on the door of the address I found, hoping I was in the right place. Tyler answered the door.

"Hi." I greeted him. "I just wanted to check out the door before I decided to take you up on your offer."

"Well I was about to leave." He told me. "By the way, I still have to run the whole thing by my mom first. Tomorrow might be a good time for it. You could come over for dinner."

"Okay." I agreed. "So where are you going?"

"I was going to go to the Grill to look for Caroline and maybe go to the basketball court." He declared.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" I asked. "I bet I could beat you. I played varsity for my old school and that was before I became a werewolf."

"If you don't mind losing." He responded cockily. "Speaking of which, do you know what you're going to do tonight?"

"I'm going to go out into the woods and find somewhere away from civilization. It'll probably be out of town." I explained. "What are you going to do?"

"I've got a place that I can chain myself up." He replied. I smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just amused by the fact that you're one of those werewolves." I answered.

"Well there are too many people that I don't want to hurt." Tyler explained as we walked into the Grill.

"Tyler." Elena stated as we arrived. "Can I talk to you?"

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I have thing wolf things that I need to talk to you about." Elena remarked. That led to the three of us getting a table together.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Do all of you lock yourselves up?" She asked.

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves." Tyler answered, that was me. "Chain ourselves up, but some like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"I fall under the neither category." I declared.

"What kinds of places?" Elena questioned.

"Mountains, deserts, state parks, that kind of stuff." Tyler replied.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena questioned. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to know this. I would think that she would want to stay away from werewolves on a full moon.

"Yeah, give me your phone. I'll try to pull up the map." Tyler responded as she handed her iPhone. I wish I had enough money for one of those.

"Thanks for this." Elena declared as Tyler began to mess with the device. "I know it's asking a lot."

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon." Tyler said. "I figure I owe you one."

"Wait, if you bit Damon should he be like…dead?" I asked. I also still didn't know who Stefan was.

"Klaus's blood is the cure for a werewolf bite." Elena explained. Okay so who was Klaus? "Stefan agreed to serve Klaus in exchange for saving his brother's life."

"And who's Klaus?" I questioned.

"He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid." Tyler told me. I didn't know such a thing existed. "He also is the man that killed your sister. He sacrificed her to unlock his werewolf side."

"How do I kill him?" I asked.

"He can't be killed." Elena stated. "He's also an Original vampire."

Well that was unfortunate. Now what was I going to do if I couldn't get revenge.

"Speaking of Caroline, have you talked to her today?" Tyler asked.

"Just curious." Tyler replied as he handed her phone back to her. "Here, that's your best bet."

Elena then walked away and Tyler looked around a little.

"So it doesn't look like she's here." I pointed out. "Do you want to keep looking or go shoot some hoops?"

"Do you wanna play some pool first?" He asked. "I want to wait a little longer to see if she shows up."

"What? Did she sneak out or something?" I asked as I sighed and went over to the pool table.

"She usually comes here." Tyler stated. I guess that had to do with the fact that it was the only restaurant in town. Matt the burly guy eventually came over with some coffee. He gave each of us a cup, apparently on the house.

"Are you moving in?" He joked. I guess it had to do with the fact that we had been there so long. "You've been for hours."

"I just thought Caroline would show up." Tyler told him. "Have you seen her by the way?"

"I don't really keep track of her comings and goings anymore." Matt responded.

"Look man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." Tyler apologized. I deduced that Matt and Caroline used to date.

"It is what it is." Matt muttered as he began to walk away. "Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you."

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler responded.

"Is this like the thing that you need another person for?" Matt questioned, ignoring that I was here apparently.

"I can handle it." Tyler declared. Just like I could. I took a sip of my coffee and noted it tasted weird. I almost spit it out. "But thanks."

"What is in this coffee?" I questioned.

"It's the vervain." Matt laughed. I guess this town had vampire problems. "The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then."

"That's what vervain tastes like?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavor." Matt explained. Must be a wolf thing. Tyler got this weird look on his face.

Matt then walked away.

"Now can we play basketball?" I asked.

"I have to go see my mom." He announced. I sighed. I guess I would be playing basketball by myself then.

Or it turned out that I wouldn't be. I found brown-haired stoner guy who was also Elena's brother on the court. He had shirt off. This was something that I liked.

"Were you playing?" I asked.

"Well I was shooting some." He answered. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"Laura Carter." I told him. "How do you feel about a game of one-on-one?"

"I'm not very good." He declared.

"Let's not make it about that." I replied. I decided to pull my top off. "I need to kill some time."

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

"Well you're not wearing a shirt, so I figured I wouldn't either." I declared as I through my top to the ground. I took the basketball from him and shot it. After it went in, I gave him the ball. "That's 2-0. I hope you at least came to play."

He went toward the net as I defended him. He didn't seem to be pushing me. He took a shot and I jumped up and blocked it. He was amazed, which gave me the chance to grab it and shoot another.

"You know that you don't have to play so soft." I told him. "I don't get hurt easily."

"What are you a vampire?" He asked.

"Werewolf." I corrected.

"Tonight's a full moon." He pointed out.

"I know that." I said. "So are we going to keep playing, or are you scared of losing to a girl?"

"I think you have an unfair advantage." He told me. I suspected that he didn't play much.

"I know that I do." I responded with a smile. "I played varsity for my school last year. Don't worry about keeping me here too long. I have a watch and I know when the moon is going to be full."

"I think I might want to be worried about getting hurt." He declared.

"You probably have just the thing to deal with that, though." I remarked. "I saw you at the party last night."

"I don't really do that very much." Jeremy told me. "I've just been having some issues and I don't really want to tell my girlfriend about it."

"You know poor communication usually kills relationships." I pointed out. "I won't tell her about our rendezvous if you finish the game with me."

We finished the game and I guess I had a really unfair advantage against him. The final score was 30-6.

"So, I officially suck at basketball." He remarked.

"I don't know if you as much suck, it could just be that I'm really good." I told him as I grabbed my top off the ground.

"You know I might have had an easier time if you had been wearing a shirt." He remarked.

"I doubt that." I smirked. I did notice that he looked a little spaced out at some points in the game, but I could tell from his breath that he was clean.

"So why are you here anyway?" He asked.

"I came looking for my sister, but it looks like I'm going to be staying to finish out school here." I declared. "I'm really hungry right now."

"You could come over to my place?" He suggested.

"Are you sure that your girlfriend would approve of that?" I teased.

"She's out of town and you're just a friend anyway." He told me. "So do you have a really big appetite?"

"That's not exactly a polite thing to ask a woman." I pointed out. "But, yeah, I've very active, so I eat a lot."

We went to his house and he got out some lunchmeat.

"Put as much as you want on there. I'm prone to eat anything as long as it has meat in it." I told him.

"Sounds like you're easy to please." He replied. "So how did you become a werewolf? I know you have to kill…"

"That's none of your business!" I interrupted. He jumped "Sorry, I don't like to talk about it."

By the time that we were done eating, it was dark. I knew that the moon would rise soon, so I needed to get out.

"I have to go." I told him. "You wouldn't happen to have a bike that I could use and maybe never return if it gets destroyed."

"I could give you a ride." He told me.

"It works better if I can smell it." I argued. "So do you have a bike?"

"Yeah, there's one in the garage." He told me. I went out to the garage and grabbed the bicycle that was hanging on the wall. After the door was open, I began to pedal out. The pain was starting as I went as fast as I could go. I needed to get away.

I found a wooded area. My bones were beginning to spasm. It wasn't as bad as the first time. The pain was part of it. I knew it was going to happen and I had built up a tolerance for it. I knew I was going to fine by the time that the full moon passed. I once again started to pull off my clothes. I hoped that I would be able to find them when I was done. I also hope that no morons decide to spend a night in the woods tonight. I know I shouldn't feel responsible for what I do as a wolf, but I don't want to kill anyone.

Once I was nude, my ability to stand up on two legs was gone. Although I couldn't see it, my eyes had turned a bright yellow. Fur was beginning to grow on my body. I had about a few minutes before I blacked out. I let out one snarl before I couldn't remember anything.

I woke up in the morning face down in the dirt. I wasn't exactly sure where I was. The first thing that I realized what that my clothes weren't nearby. That meant I would have to walk around until I found them. I knew I could locate them by the smell of my sweat. I also smelled some blood. I think I may have killed someone. There was also a fire and I walked toward it. Okay, this doesn't actually seem that bad. It turned out that I had found some Klansmen and dismembered them. I was not aware that they were still around. I wouldn't have to do anything about it because it's clear they were victims of an animal attack.

I eventually found my clothes and found that the bike was still there as well. That was lucky. I got dressed and started to the ride back to town and to my room. I guessed that I would need to pack up my things if I was going to move in with Tyler and I would probably need to buy a lot more things.

After a shower, I headed to the Lockwood house. I could only wonder if Tyler's night went better than mine did. Tyler apparently got there around the same time that I did. He looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Caroline." He told me. I couldn't help but wonder if he had found her and if he did, why did he look so upset.

"What happened? Did you bite her or something?" I asked.

"No." He answered. Well as long as she's not dead, then I guess whatever it is would be okay. "She didn't sneak out in the morning. My mom attacked her. Last night, she watched me turn."

"My mom wouldn't be able to do that." I commented.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because she's in prison." I replied.

So Laura met Jeremy. The two of them seemed to hit it off even though he has a girlfriend. Also you got to see what it was like for Laura to turn. She will meet Klaus later and she'll be in for a surprise. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The End of the Affair

"Why is your mom in prison?" Tyler asked me.

"She covered up for what I did." I explained. "When I activated the gene, it was no accident. I mean I didn't kill someone in cold blood, but I knew what I was getting into when I did it and that's why it's so easy for me to live with being a werewolf. It's not a curse to me. It's just a part of my life."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"It's not something that I want to talk about." I replied. I needed to change the subject. "So do you have any idea where Caroline is."

"My mom was kind of cryptic on that. I don't know what to do. All I know is that she's not dead."

"I guess that's a good thing." I replied. "So do you think it would be a good time to talk to your mom about living here, because I need to buy some more clothes and I don't have the money to pay for another night at the hotel."

"She hasn't come back yet." Tyler explained. "You might as well go shopping. If I find out where Caroline is, I'll make sure to let you know."

I nodded and set my suitcase down. I then wondered just where I was going to go shopping. I didn't exactly have a complete knowledge of the town yet. I guess I would have to figure it out.

I was able to find a few different outfits. The one that I decided to wear outside of the store was a white sleeveless V-neck top with a blue skirt. I grabbed a few cheap necklaces and wore those too. My hair was once again straight. I really should decide if I want it straight or curly and stay with it for a few days at least.

When I got back, Mrs. Lockwood still wasn't there. I figured out the reason that she wasn't was because she was the mayor. Tyler probably wouldn't want to do anything fun because he was worrying about Caroline. I could understand his worry, but I didn't come here to sit around and do nothing. I was a very active girl and wanted to be active.

Contrary to what some may believe, I'm not running from my past. I just don't have a present in my past anymore. There is nothing for me to do in Pensacola and I know that I need to move in. This is a good place for me to continue living my life.

I decided to stop at the Grill. I've been in this town for two days and I'm already starting to act like a local. I found a scruffy man sitting at the bar. I had seen him at the party. I wonder if I could convince him to buy me a drink. That's one thing that I am jealous of when it comes to vampires. They can get people to do whatever they want as long as they're not on vervain.

"What's up?" I greeted him, hoping that he wasn't too drunk. He didn't answer me. "So I saw you at a party a few nights ago. What's your name?"

"Ric." He answered. "Are you new around here?"

"You could say that." I told him. "I haven't officially moved here. I have a few things that I need to be taken care of first. I'm Laura by the way."

At that time, Jeremy came over to her. I didn't know that he worked there. It was a nice surprise to see him after the fun we had had yesterday.

"Hey, Laura, I see you've met Ric." Jeremy remarked. Was he the town drunk or something? "He teaches history at the high school and is also my legal guardian. He ended up marrying Elena's biological mother, so that makes him her stepfather."

"Someone's feeling chatty today." Ric commented.

"So when is your girlfriend supposed to get back anyway?" I asked.

"She's going to be gone for a few more days." Jeremy explained. "So how was last night?"

"I assume you mean with the full moon." I stated. "It went pretty good. Though, the KKK happened to be holding a meeting in the same woods that I was in. I guess it could have been worse."

I noticed the two of them seemed to be cringing.

"Don't look at me like that." I told them. "I can't be held responsible for what I do as a wolf. I tried to get away from people, but I'm glad that I didn't kill any good people. So did you know my sister?"

"What's her name?" Ric asked.

"Jules." I responded. I could see the discomfort on his face and knew what it meant. "Is there anyone in town that liked her?"

"I think they're all dead." Jeremy remarked.

"Okay." I answered. "I should probably get going. There's not anywhere I could actually get a drink, is there?"

"Probably not." Jeremy said.

"Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Damon is in Chicago. He has a lot of bourbon at his house." Ric replied. I've never had bourbon, but I guess anything would do. "Just don't tell him that I told you."

"I haven't even met him and I probably won't be there when he gets back." I explained as I went out the door. "It was nice meeting you and I'll probably see you in class when school starts. Though, I guess I'll probably see before that."

I went out the door and made my way back to the boarding house. I hope his booze tasted good. I wasn't looking to get drunk, but I did need something. I don't know why my species was so reliant on alcohol. Was this a curse that was put on us a long time ago? From what Jules told me, there was a lot of alcoholism among wolves. Maybe it had to do with the guilt of killing people or something.

I grabbed an already open bottle and poured myself a glass. I wasn't positive of the alcohol content, so I went for one that wasn't very big. It was good. It tasted kind of like corn, but I guess that was what it was made from. I was really bored and couldn't decide what else I was going to do.

I decided that I would run a mile and then try to talk to Tyler's mom. I know my clothes probably weren't ideal for that, but it wasn't like I was wearing heels. Besides, a mile really wasn't that hard for me.

I made it back to the Lockwood mansion to find that the mayor was in fact there. I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "My name is Laura. I'm a friend of Tyler's. You also may have met my sister Jules when she came here a few months ago."

"Did you know Mason too?" She asked.

"I only met him once." I answered. "That's not what I came to talk about. You see I just moved here, but I don't really have a place to stay. Tyler offered me a room here, but I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first. Can I come in?"

"Are you a vampire?" She asked.

"No, I am a werewolf like your son." I explained. "My sister told me there was a code between us that I don't know if is really true, and I understand if you don't want me here."

"I guess it would be alright for you to stay." She told me after a moment of thought. "It would be nice to have someone else around the house. I've never told anyone this, but I have always wanted a daughter."

"I hope that you don't treat me better than your son, but thank you." I told her as I stepped inside. "So should I wait to have a room set up for me?"

"Well you can use the guest room." Mrs. Lockwood told me. "I'd understand if you want to get some things of your own to furnish it."

"There is one more thing that I want to talk to you about." I stated. "I need to know what you did to Caroline. Tyler is really worried about her. I think he might actually be in love with her even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"I know that I made a mistake." She replied.

"Just tell me where she is." I requested. She gave me the location and I texted the information to Tyler. It wasn't long before he texted me back saying that he got her. Apparently her dad was torturing her or something.

"He says that they found her." I explained. "Just what was her dad doing to her?"

"I don't know. I just know that I'm sorry. I thought she was a monster." The woman told me. "I guess she's not."

"Being a vampire that doesn't make you a monster." I explained. "I know it's not something that you're born into, but it's the choices that we make that define our lives. No one is born evil. It comes down to how we're raised and how we act. I understand that people around here must have been raised to hate vampires, but I can't help but wonder if any of them have really ever gotten to know one."

"I don't…know." She replied, apparently stunned at my philosophical output.

"I think I'm going to check on Tyler and Caroline." I declared as I went toward the door. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

It turned out that Tyler was going to be spending with Caroline. I kind of knew what she felt like. My father was abusive. It was mostly toward my mom, but he did hit me a few times. It was the main reason that Jules wanted out. I tried to go with her, but she said that she didn't want this life for me. I guess I was kind of glad that she didn't live to see me become a werewolf. It would take some getting used to. Living in a place like this would be different. I guess it would be different just to settle down.

I wonder if there was anyone in town who could tell me more about this Klaus guy that killed my sister. Was he really unkillable or was there a way to do it. If there was a plan to kill him, I would want to be a part of it. I want to avenge my sister's death and if I could, I would. I would at least try. I don't know if I would go as far to do something that would get me killed.

Tyler came home late at night. It would be nice to talk to him. I bet his day was a lot interesting than mine.

"How's Caroline?" I asked.

"She's fine." Tyler answered. "Well she's physically fine. She's pretty torn up over what he did to her. She thinks that he hates her for what she is. Don't get me started on the irony of that it was true."

"I'm not getting the irony." I responded.

"Caroline's dad is gay." He told me. I would think that he of all people would know a thing about tolerance.

"You know it's amazing that we have absolutely no problems with vampires and we're supposedly natural enemies." I remarked.

"Yeah I guess that is true." Tyler concurred.

"So do you mind if I ask what happened to your dad?" I inquired.

"On Founder's Day, this guy named John Gilbert set off a device that was supposed to identify vampires with a loud shrieking, but it was also able to be heard by potential werewolves as me and him. Apparently some vampire broke his neck. I was kind of karmic way for him to die if you ask me." Tyler explained. "Of course I didn't find out what really happened until a few months after it happened. Also I got in an accident because I couldn't drive because the noise and Caroline was almost killed. She needed to be saved by Damon's blood and shortly after she became a vampire."

"What was he like when he was alive?" I asked.'

"He was an abusive douchebag." Tyler remarked. He didn't seem to hold his dad in contempt. "The worst part was, when he died, pretty much everyone in town came in to tell me what a great guy he was. They didn't know what he was really like behind closed doors."

"Well when it comes to abusive parents, I know how you feel." I told him. "He mostly abused my mom, but every now and then he took his frustrations out on me. Maybe it's a think that has to do with latent lycanthropy. I would always get really angry on the full moon."

"Yeah that happened to me too." He stated. "So did my mom say that you could stay here?"

"Yeah and she said that she was sorry for what she did to Caroline." I answered. "Anyway, I should probably be heading to bed. I'll talk to you some more in the morning."

I headed up the stairs and went to what I think was the guest bathroom. I took out my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth.

I went bed and began to change into my pajamas. I stopped for a moment to look over the bed. It was much nicer than the one that I had and definitely much nice than any of the hotel beds that I slept in. I couldn't believe that I was really in a place like this. I don't know if it was werewolf loyalty, because Tyler was the first other werewolf that I had met. I guess I should be grateful for what I have right now and let what's going to happen happen.

By now you may be putting the pieces together of how Laura became a werewolf. What happened will be revealed in Smells Like Teen Spirit. I really didn't have much to work with for this chapter so I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

A few days later, I was in Elena's kitchen wearing a tropical pink dress and white heels. Damon was also there. He made his disdain for my sister known, and didn't seem to hold me in high regard either, but he hadn't tried to kill me, so that was a plus. I was currently helping Elena make some chili. I had decided it would be a good idea to make some female friends.

"I can't believe you're bringing chili to a potluck." Damon remarked. There was a potluck at my new home later in the day. Apparently those kinds of things happened in this town and in the mayoral mansion specifically. "Everyone brings chili. Hey Ric."

"What's up?" Ric asked as he entered the kitchen.

"What time do you wanna go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked her stepfather.

"Those founders' parties aren't really for me." Ric replied.

"Come on, I could show you my room." I joked. Damon smirked as I then realized how sexual that could be. "That sounded better in my head."

"You can show up and there will nine other people who brought chili." Damon stated. I couldn't verify if it was true, because I've never been to a potluck before. At least I liked chili.

"It's an old family recipe." Elena declared. I can say that my family didn't have any old recipes.

"Yeah, I know. I knew your old family." Damon responded as he took a knife out. "They made sucky chili."

I couldn't help but wonder why Elena was with Damon's brother. There was a lot of tension between her and Damon. She even giggled playfully.

"Why are you here exactly?" Ric asked.

"Me or him?" I questioned.

"Both I guess." The teacher replied.

"Well I'm here because I wanted to make some female friends." I answered. I wasn't sure why Damon was.

"She knows." Damon answered. What did that mean?

"He thinks I'm going to break." Elena responded. Oh yeah, they had apparently seen her boyfriend who rejected her. "I'm not going to break. I'm just going to keep making chili and pretend that I didn't spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

Well at least she did find him.

"She's in denial." Damon whispered audibly.

"I'm not in denial." Elena muttered angrily.

"No? You're still wearing his necklace." Damon pointed out as he fondled it. I think there was dead vervain in there or something. "Isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

Damon touched it again. Okay, did he have the hots for her or something? I then heard some noises coming from Jeremy's room. It's like he was talking to someone. Maybe he was on the phone.

The doorbell then rang. It was Caroline.

"I come bearing gifts." The blonde declared.

"Please tell me that's not chili." Elena groaned. I walked to the door and an African-American girl appeared by behind Caroline. "Bonnie!"

Suddenly there was a lot of hugging between the three girls.

"Who's this?" Bonnie asked.

"Laura." I told her as I shook her hand. Suddenly her grip on me tightened and I felt a massive headache. Was she doing it?

"Bonnie, stop!" Elena commanded.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked as the headache disappeared.

"I saw her hugging Jules." Bonnie explained.

"That's because she was my sister." I replied. I grabbed my bag and prepared to leave. "I'm not here to kill anyone to avenge her death. I know who killed her and apparently he's unkillable."

"Wait, I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. "I assumed that you wanted to."

At that time, Jeremy came downstairs. I made the connection and realized that Bonnie was his girlfriend. The fact that she jumped into his arms added to that suspicion.

A few minutes later, we decided to mix Caroline's chili with Elena's chili.

"The problem with my dad's normal family means a really boring summer." Bonnie complained.

"Well after the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline responded. I would probably kill for any family. Wait…no I'm not saying anything about that. Caroline grabbed the pot pretty effortlessly and began to pour. "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Damon helped a little." Elena explained. I seem to recall him helping a lot. "Laura did too."

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked as if it was a bad thing. Did they not like Damon either?

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good fr…" Elena started before suddenly screaming in pain. What the hell?

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked.

"No, my necklace." Elena replied before she pulled it off her skin. There was some sort of burn mark. How did that happen? I've never seen a necklace burn someone before. "It burned me."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline declared. Yeah, I would agree. Elena took the necklace off. "I'm just saying if you're going to be cooking without Stefan…"

"Let me see it." Bonnie requested. Bonnie grabbed it and it apparently zapped her, causing Elena to drop it.

Not long after, we went to my new home. There were a lot of people and a lot of food, but Bonnie insisted that we found out what was up with the necklace first. Couldn't we wait to do that until after we ate? I was hungry.

"Okay, I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic was used." Bonnie declared as she took a crusty old book out of her bag. I'm guessing it's her spell book. "It's going to take a while so tell me if anyone's coming."

"Can I get something to eat first?" I asked.

"So you're not like switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asked. What?

"What?" Elena mimicked my thoughts.

"Caroline…" Bonnie said. I wanted to eat, but I also wanted to hear this.

"Stay focused." Caroline ordered the witch. "As your friend, who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal." Elena answered in confusion. "He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon." Caroline stated. What did that even mean?

"Why does everyone seem to hate Damon?" I asked. "I mean he's a little unpleasant, but I don't see any reason to hate him."

"If we went into all of that, it would take until breakfast." Caroline remarked. "If my own father who I love dearly can't change me, no one's changing Damon, not even you."

"Why are we talking about this?" Elena asked.

"Hey guys." Bonnie declared as we noticed the necklace levitating.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie remarked.

"Screw this, I'm getting some food." I declared as I walked away. It seemed that Damon was right about the chili thing. I don't see why they didn't just call it a chili cook-off. I noticed Damon talking to Ric.

"Let me let you in on a little secret." The vampire said. "Founders' parties are just an excuse for the council to go in the back rooms and plot against vampires."

"I think you need to take a beat with Elena." Ric declared. Why was everyone so against him and Elena? I decided to stop listening as they began to argue about it. I wondered which chili was the best. I went for the one with the best smell, which I guess happened to be the Lockwood recipe. The sheriff then took Damon away.

I think I made a good call on the chili. It was terrible. I couldn't say it was the best because I didn't want to try all of them, but it was pretty good. I then decided to go to my room. I still found it weird that I had a room in a place like this.

I decided to bring Caroline and Elena up to my room to show them around.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked.

"No and I never asked." Elena answered. I guess magical necklaces were something of importance. "Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out."

"Please tell me it's time to go." Ric remarked as he walked up to us. I want to show them my room. I have a lot of cool stuff in there.

"Beyond, where's Damon?" Elena asked. Damn it.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline said spitefully. "Consider me the honesty police."

Caroline then turned her head and looked frightened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's my dad." Caroline declared. What was he doing here?

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but I need to hide." Caroline declared. I smiled.

"I know just the place." I replied as I took her up to my room.

"Thank you." Caroline responded as she took a seat on my bed. "Wow you have…a Bieber poster."

"I have more than just that." I explained. "I've never had this much stuff in my room before. I've never been able to have a dresser for just my underwear and bikinis. I've never had a TV in my room. I've definitely never had a Blu-ray player."

"So Tyler told that you father used to abuse you." Caroline replied.

"Not as much as my mom." I answered. "We think it had something to do with the full moon. It seems to be that every potential werewolf is subject to it. I even had a lot less patience back then. Of course my period was pretty much synchronized with the full moon, so it could have been that."

At that time, Tyler appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hiding out from my dad." Caroline answered.

"I thought showing her my room would be a good distraction." I added. "How was football practice?"

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Caroline. Caroline nodded then shook her head. "Want me to kick his ass?"

I smiled and Caroline laughed.

"Yes." She responded. "No. I bought him the shirt that he's wearing and it is really expensive, but thanks for offering. You know through everything, he's still my dad."

"This is really awkward." I declared after Caroline leaned into his chest. "Could you take this to another room or something?"

"God you reek." Caroline declared. I wasn't going to say anything.

"What?" Tyler asked. They converse a little about it before he kissed her.

"Out of my room please?" I begged before Caroline's phone began to ring. I overheard everything and found out that Damon was apparently going to try to kill Caroline's dad. Okay, maybe I am starting to see why everyone doesn't like him. Caroline left the room rather quickly. "So can you get out?"

I decided to follow her and noticed that Damon was feeding from her dad. She threw him off and then threw him through a glass door.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine." Her dad said. Caroline then fed him some blood.

"Let me teach this ass wheel a life lesson." Damon responded.

"Just get out of here." Caroline replied.

"Or what?" Damon asked. In response, Caroline slapped him. I have to admit that this was entertaining to watch. Maybe this was why the UFC was so popular. I don't know. He then threw Caroline on the desk and got on top of her. "I'm stronger than you little girl."

"Well I'm angrier." Caroline rebutted as she kicked him into the wall. She then grabbed her father and dashed out. At that point Elena showed up.

"Oh bummer. I love a good girl fight." Damon declared.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon, not in this town, not around me!" Elena yelled. I hoped it wasn't the kind of yelling that leads to sex.

"Why not?" Damon countered. "It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because I don't want to be what other people think that you are." Elena replied.

"I'm gonna go now." I declared as I went back to my room. I still heard their fighting until I closed my door. I couldn't help but wonder if this was a common occurrence. Did Damon do things like this a lot? Had he tried to do it to my sister?

The next day, I was with Elena and Caroline in town square.

"I'm not to going I told you so." Caroline replied. I don't know why people say that because that is exactly what they're doing/

"Thank you." Elena replied.

"But I did tell you." Caroline stated. See?

"Caroline, we got it." I told her.

"Okay you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him." Elena admitted. "But if he wants to be in my life…"

"No wait." Caroline interrupted. "It doesn't matter what he does. Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true." Elena denied.

"Even I know it's true." I told her.

"Just admit it, Elena." Caroline urged in exasperation. It was kind of amusing. "You are attracted to him and all of his bad brother glory."

"No." Elena replied.

"Wait no you're not attracted to him or no you won't admit it?" Caroline asked angrily.

"I can't, Caroline." Elena shot back. "If I admit it…if I even let the thought in for just a second, what does that say about me?"

"That you're human?" I guessed. They both looked at me. "Sorry."

"No she's right." Caroline replied. "You are human Elena."

It was then that we noticed Caroline's dad. I thought it was amazing that she was able to forgive him for what he had done to her. I could never forgive my dad, not that it mattered. He then said something that was kind of upsetting. Basically because she's a vampire, she'll never be okay. Maybe it's a step in the right direction, but sounds pretty bad.

"So school's starting tomorrow." I declared. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Well we do have something fun planned for tonight." Elena responded. I could use something fun. I wanted something with no drama for the first since I came here. "Meet us at the school tonight."

I didn't know what they were planning, but for some reason I knew it would be memorable.

So next chapter is when Laura meets Klaus. But will she become a hybrid? Will she be able to love someone that she is sired to? Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Reckoning

We were all in the school. It was senior prank night and we were working on stuff. Apparently instead of one big prank at the end of the year, at this school they did several small ones at the beginning. I was in a green short-sleeved hoodie with multiple tank tops and jeans. I had once again curled my hair. I was trying my best to be incognito. Black probably wouldn't worked better. Currently, I was with Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline setting up mousetraps in one of the classrooms. All of the lights were out. Suddenly, the door opened and they turned on and all of them went off. We looked to see Matt standing in the doorway.

"Aw come on, seriously." Caroline groaned in frustration. She had worked hard on that. "Do you know how it took for us to set all of this up?"

"Forget about senior prank night, didn't you?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly." Matt responded.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked. "We've only been planning since freshman year."

Well I hadn't, but I was happy to be included.

"Yeah Matt." Elena concurred. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised that any of you are doing this." Matt told us.

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie declared. Well I volunteered.

"We're about to be seniors." Caroline replied. "These are the memories that will stay with us forever and…"

"If we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of all?" Elena interrupted cheekily. I was smiling when she said it.

"Go ahead. Make fun. I don't care." Caroline responded.

"You're all lame and I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler declared as he walked out the door. Elena also began to walk away. I do not think she was trying to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut." Elena answered as Caroline smiled. "I'm making memories."

"I'll help." I offered as I followed her out the door.

Tyler was supervising some people that I didn't know or really care about as we walked down the hall and through the double doors. It seemed like it would be a lot of fun. Suddenly we saw a curly-haired blonde man with a beard. He smelled like a vampire…and a werewolf? Elena gasped when she saw him. This couldn't be good.

"There's my girl." The man said.

"Klaus." Elena responded. This was Klaus? He's the guy who killed my sister? But, he's so attractive. I thought he would be ugly. Why he did have to be so hot?

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus declared. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Laura, run!" Elena ordered. I decided to listen, but didn't get far.

"You're not going anywhere, wolf girl." Klaus replied as he grabbed me with one hand and Elena in the other. "Now you put a rather large kink in my plan, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids which I plan on doing to this young lass. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Elena stated.

"Not until I know I'm right." Klaus declared. Yeah, I could definitely see him killing my sister now. "But I do have plans of making you suffer."

He carried us into the gym where a bunch of people were preparing cups.

"Attention, seniors." Klaus replied with an American accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

Everyone left in disappoint. Klaus then noticed a boy and a girl.

"You two." He stopped them. "I remember you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The girl asked. Don't ask questions. Run, you idiot.

"Don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus explained. What did that mean? He then went into a compulsion. "Lift your left foot up Dana."

Dana did so and he turned to the guy.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her death." Klaus told him. Okay, what kind of sadistic monster does that to innocent people? "Understand?"

"Don't Klaus." Elena said. "You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh come on, Love. Of course I do." Klaus replied. I was wishing that I hadn't come.

After a few minutes, Dana was clearly having trouble keeping her balance.

"Keep it up." Klaus instructed.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus answered as Bonnie and Matt walked in.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted. Klaus sped over to her.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus told her. "Now we can get started. Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive."

"That's right." Bonnie confirmed. "If you wanna blame someone, blame me."

"There's no need for blame, Love." Klaus remarked. Why did have call everyone love? "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects, and since you caused the problem, I've going to have find the solution."

At that time, a blonde girl dragged Tyler in.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced. I wonder if she was unkillable too. "Word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"You mean ass." Rebekah responded as she shoved Tyler forward. Klaus also grabbed me by the neck.

"Leave them alone." Elena ordered. I don't think she was in a position to make demands.

"I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus declared. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually."

He bit into his wrist and fed his blood into both of our mouths and forced us to swallow. God, it tasted so awful.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus explained. "And for your friends' sake, you better hurry."

Klaus then twisted Tyler's neck and he fell over dead. I decided that I was going to at least try to escape. Unfortunately, Rebekah grabbed me and snapped my neck. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

What I saw next was weird. It was like I was in another plane. I guess I was dead, even though Klaus was apparently trying to turn me into a vampire. I knew I would come back, but I didn't know how long it would take.

"Laura…Laura." I heard a voice calling me. What that who I thought it was? She was and I guess for the moment, so was I.

"Jules." I said to her.

"It's good to see you again little sis." She told me. "We won't have very long to talk."

"Maybe we will." I argued. "Judging by what Klaus said, I'm probably not going to survive the transition."

"You know I never wanted this for you." Jules told me.

"I had to do it." I explained. "Mom was going to die if I didn't. I've been handling it. It's part of my life. It's not a curse to me."

"I'm glad to know that you're living the way I taught you." Jules responded. "It's also good that you're not making the same mistakes that I did. Although, I don't like you associating yourself with vampires."

"They're not my enemies, Jules." I argued. "It's just Klaus. I probably won't get a chance to avenge your death."

"If you want to kill Klaus, do it for the right reasons. Don't do it for vengeance." Jules responded. "You can do it for all of the people that he's killed, but not just for me. Even though I don't want you to be a vampire, I don't want you to die. I hope that you manage to survive the transition.

"I love you, Jules." I told her.

"I love you, too." Jules reciprocated. "But I hope that I don't see you again for a long time. You're going to wake up soon. Whatever you do, don't try to run. You have to complete the transition."

I nodded and suddenly noticed that the light was fading. I was waking up. I opened and my eyed and gasped for air. I knocked that I was in a room with Tyler, Caroline, and Rebekah. Why wasn't I in the gym? I guess someone had moved me. Tyler didn't seem to have any idea what was going on.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah remarked.

"What's going on?" Tyler repeated.

"We're in transition into hybrids." I responded.

"Don't leave out the hard parts, sweets." Rebekah declared. "You two will only survive if your witch is successful. If not, pretty much dead."

So yeah the stakes were pretty high.

"You're going to be okay." Caroline tried to soothe him. "You both are. It's going to be okay."

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah mused before showing us a timer. "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

After a few minutes, Klaus walked into the room. I was starting to feel hungry. Really hungry. I needed to drink blood.

"Well the verdict's in." He announced. "The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked in excitement.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus replied.

"What?" Rebekah asked as he grabbed Caroline. If Elena was supposed to stay alive to create hybrids that must mean that she would be involved in creating them.

"It has to do with her." I replied. "If we need to drink blood, does that mean that we need to drink Elena's blood?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Love." Klaus declared. He then approached Tyler with a vial in hand. "Let's start with you."

He poured some of it into Tyler's mouth and made him swallow. The next thing that he did was pour what was left into mine. It was so satisfying. I wanted more. Why did he have to give me so little? At that time, both Tyler and I fell onto all fours and it felt like I was turning, without actually becoming a wolf.

"Now that's a good sign." Klaus declared. "Now I have some other things that I need to take care of. Why don't you two take a seat for about 15 minutes and I'll be right back."

Tyler actually took a seat, but I didn't feel like sitting. I had so much energy running through my body. I felt like I could do anything. I didn't want to run because I didn't know where to go. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I don't even know if I could get in to my new home.

We waited fifteen minutes and he didn't come back. Tyler got up. That was weird. He sat for exactly fifteen minutes.

"We should try to get out of here." Caroline suggested. She grabbed Tyler's hand. "So how do you guys feel?"

"I feel like I've had about 6 Red Bulls." I answered. "I have so much energy. I feel like I could lift a train. I feel like I could outrun a train."

"Yeah, I feel better than ever, phenomenal even." Tyler concurred. "I feel better than I've ever felt."

Tyler then grabbed Caroline bridal style and spun her around. It was really awkward for me. It became even more awkward when he gave her a deep kiss.

"This is going to be an amazing year." Tyler said after they were done. Well it was definitely going to be an interesting one. I had to look over my shoulder before Caroline noticed a text from Damon.

"It looks like Klaus took off." She replied. "I don't know what Damon said, but he got him to leave and he also found Elena in the hospital and got her out. It looks like everything is good right now."

I wanted to know for myself. Why would someone like Klaus who supposedly can't die just run away like that? Maybe I should try to find out just what Damon said. Was there really a way to kill Klaus? If there was, I needed to know what it was. He may be a good looking good, but that doesn't mean that I don't want him dead. Although after tonight, I did want to go home. I don't know if I would be able to cool down enough to sleep, but I wanted to change my clothes at least.

I went home with Tyler. I tried to enter the house, but I couldn't get in. I guess what I thought was true. Luckily, Mrs. Lockwood came down and let us in. I don't think that she suspected that either of us had been turned into vampires. I didn't want to tell her.

I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. I had gotten a little sweaty in my transition. Okay really sweaty. I didn't know what being a hybrid would be like. I had no idea how much different it would be from being a werewolf. To be honest, other than this sense of euphoria, I didn't really feel that much different.

After I was done showering, I went to my room and changed for bed, but in no way did I feel sleepy. I still felt pretty energetic. It really wasn't all that late, only 10:00. I know that I had to be up early in the morning, but I didn't feel like sleeping. I decided to take out my PS3 and try to find a game that I wanted to play. I decided on MLB 2010 the show. I had a game saved as the Marlins. I know they would probably never be good, but I still liked them. I was tempted to do a season as the Reds because they had their AA team in Pensacola.

Around 11:00, I was finally starting to feel tired. I wanted to check on Tyler a little. I went to his room.

"So, tonight was crazy." I remarked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to be okay." Tyler replied. "I think I'm going to be better than okay. I don't have to turn anymore."

I kind of wanted to know how everything worked. Did I just turn at will? I had to find out. I didn't have time to do that now, but I wanted to find out.

So, Laura's a hybrid. She's also attracted to Klaus, but doesn't like him. On top of that, she wants to turn. And we got to see a conversation between her and Jules which definitely showed a side that we hadn't seen before. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

I woke up in the morning and prepared to get ready for school. I was feeling sexy, so I put on a strapless silver dress with some fake jewels on it. I also wore a gaudy bracelet, dangly earrings and black heels.

"Whoa, are you going to school or an award show?" Tyler quipped.

"I just want to look nice on my first day of school." I explained as I looked over what he was wearing. "Some of us like to try."

"Well I have football practice after school so I can't give you a ride." Tyler told me. "You do look nice."

"So I find it weird how we can walk during the day." I replied as I grabbed my bag.

"Apparently hybrids can do that because Klaus does it." Tyler explained. "And we can turn whenever we want, which can also mean not at all."

"I need to try that out some time." I admitted. "I need to figure out how to do it. Obviously, I would try to do it in a safe place. I need to know how everything works."

"I guess I don't understand why you want to." Tyler replied. "I hate it. I never wanted this."

"I didn't want it either." I replied. "Okay, I kind of wanted it, but I didn't want to kill someone to get it. On the night that I did, I knew what was going to happen. My dad and was drunk and angry. He began to pound on my mom. He seemed to genuinely want to kill her. I went to his room and grabbed his gun. He was holding a knife he I fired at the back of his neck. It was going to be him or me, and I chose the better solution. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I accept being a werewolf as part of my life."

He didn't say anything as we headed to school. Once we got there, Rebekah appeared next to his truck.

"Breakfast time." She told us as took out two bags of blood. Tyler bit into his quickly.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Well Nik left town which leaves me in charge of you two." Rebekah explained. I don't know why she was calling her brother Nik. "Drink up."

I drank from the straw-like opening because I didn't want to get any on my dress. I can't deny how enjoyable it tasted.

"I don't really need any help." I stated. I then turned to Tyler. "Do you know if there are any sports I can play during the fall? Does this school have a soccer or field hockey team?"

"There is a soccer team." Tyler replied. "But I don't think tryouts were over the summer. I don't think you could just get on the team."

"You could always compel your way onto the team." Rebekah suggested.

"I'll think about it." I replied. "I have to go find Elena and make sure that she's okay after last night."

I went into the school and found Elena with Caroline by the bathroom. Caroline was putting up a sign.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena declared.

"What? You have to go." Caroline replied. "It's our first spirit squad event and it sets the bar for the whole year and…"

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Elena responded.

"So will I." I added. "It sounds fun."

"Wow you look great and…" Caroline started before Tyler appeared and got her to shut up by kissing her.

"Happy first day." He said.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked noticing a spot on his shirt. He was definitely a messier eater than me.

"Oh my god." Caroline muttered angrily as she pushed him into the bathroom. Elena and I followed. I wondered what the boys would seeing three girls in there.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked in confusion.

"Vampire 101: don't get your breakfast at school." Caroline scolded him.

"It was blood bags actually." I pointed out.

"Rebekah hooked us up." Tyler added.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking for her for?" Caroline asked furiously.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch over us." Tyler explained. "He wants her to protect his new assets."

Okay, I didn't want to think of myself as an asset.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why are you amused by this?" Caroline also questioned.

"Laura, we're the first hybrids that he made successfully. Don't any of you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

"No, I want him dead." I responded.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline added.

"I'm gonna go." Elena announced.

"I'll go with you." I volunteered. I would leave this between the two of them.

Elena and I walked out and Elena bumped into Stefan. She looked shocked. I guess that I wasn't that surprised.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves." Stefan replied. Hmm, that's ironic.

"What? Why?" Elena questioned in confusion.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan explained.

"I'm going to be late for class." Elena remarked as she tried to walk off.

"Oh, class is that way." Stefan remarked as he grabbed her arm.

"Let her go." I ordered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Stefan asked as he looked me over confrontationally. Sure he was at least a few inches taller than me, but I had someone over him that he didn't.

"Nothing." I replied. "But you're not going to do anything to me either because Klaus wants me protected as much as her."

"Do either of you think that I want to be a senior for the hundredth time?" Stefan challenged. "If I don't have a choice, neither do you."

Alaric saw us as right before he walked away. That led to the two of us heading to his classroom. I kind of liked how everyone had accepted me enough to be integrated in their group like this.

"What is he doing here?" Alaric asked.

"Apparently, I am one of Klaus's assets now." Elena explained. "And so are Laura and Tyler."

"So Stefan's your bodyguard now?" Alaric asked in disbelief.

"I guess I'm not caught up on everything, but why would you date him? He seems like more of an ass than Damon."

"He's only like that because he turned off his humanity." Elena replied before the bell rang. She lowered her voice to a whisper. I was glad I was in this class. "I can tell you that his being here is dangerous for all of us. We have to do something."

We took our seats as more students began to file in.

"You're in my seat." Stefan said to some guy that was sitting next to Elena. I think I preferred Damon.

"Good morning, seniors." Alaric greeted us collectively. "Welcome to AP American History. Why don't we turn on brains back on and start with the countries originals founders, the Native Americans?"

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked as she entered the class.

"There is no known record of Vikings ever settling here." He explained. "Who are you exactly?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new and history happens to be my favorite subject." The blonde Original explained.

After school, I decided to check out the track. It turned out that of all the girls' sports, only the cheerleading squad was practicing today. I didn't have anything against cheerleaders, but I wanted to do a more competitive sport. Rebekah seemed more interested in the open spot anyway. I had changed into a purple tank top and grey sweatpants. Elena and I were having a friendly race, meaning I wasn't going to use my newly acquired super speed.

Suddenly, Stefan started to run beside her. I hope he didn't act like this when his humanity was on.

"Look at you getting all fit." Stefan commented. "So are you going to the bonfire, tonight? It sounds like fun."

"Stefan, leave me alone." Elena whispered angrily.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till Homecoming. Hey, who you bringing by the way?" Stefan responded. I so wanted to shut him up. "I don't want it to be weird."

A guy ran into Elena and then Stefan pushed him to the ground. So what, does Klaus literally not anyone to touch Elena at all? I wish there was a way that I could injure him that he couldn't heal from.

"Who are you?" Elena asked

"Some guy who's been assigned to a human blood bag." Stefan answered. "I mean no offense or anything."

Elena walked away. I kicked his shin before I followed her.

Later that night, I went to the bonfire in my original outfit. I actually wondered what the ratio of fun to Stefan drama would be. I at least hoped that I would get to have some fun. Before anything, Elena had called a meeting in Alaric's classroom. Didn't look like fun would happen. This had to be a negative aspect of being integrated into the circle.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and when he's distracted…" Elena began.

"I'll shoot him." Ric finished.

"Can't Bonnie just juju him or something?" Damon asked. "I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her."

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline promised.

"You've forgetting a key player here: Rebekah." Damon pointed out. I was pretty sure that Elena had that covered. "Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena instructed.

"How?" Damon asked. "She's an Original. Last time I checked we're out of daggers."

"Wait, there are daggers that kill Originals?" I asked.

"They don't work on Klaus." Elena explained. She then turned back to Damon. "So then, preoccupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Ric quipped.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon asked.

"Doubtful." Ric answered. Damon had killed Ric, but Ric has this ring that allows him to come back to life if it is by a supernatural creature.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tyler said as he walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply: enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena told him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler stated. Why not?

"Why not?" Caroline echoed my thoughts.

"Trust me, Tyler. It's in his best interest." Elena explained.

"It's not in Klaus's." Tyler responded. What?

"But, Klaus is the bad guy." Caroline reminded him. Damon seemed to notice something and got up suddenly. "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?"

"Uh oh." He commented.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline." Tyler replied. "I owe him everything."

"Oh boy." Damon remarked.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary?" Caroline requested.

"What is going on?" Elena asked as Damon grabbed a needle that to my knowledge had vervain in it.

"I'm just gonna go." Tyler declared. He tried to exit, but Damon stabbed him in the back.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as she tended to her boyfriend.

"He's been sired." Damon explained.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired: he feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon explained. I didn't feel that way.

"Loyal how?" I asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master." Damon continued. "It's really rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids."

"I don't feel like that." I argued.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline questioned.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon replied sardonically. Why did Tyler feel loyal to Klaus when I didn't?

"I can't tell you where this stash is." I stated.

"You're with me." Elena declared. Was I her new best friend suddenly?"

The two of us went outside to her some drinks. Stefan and Rebekah were by the keg. I think she did that deliberately.

"Elena." Stefan noted. "What are you girls doing?"

"We're having fun, Stefan." Elena spat before each of us took a sip. "You have a problem with that?"

Elena actually downed the whole cup. Was she trying to get drunk?"

"Alright, take it easy." Stefan told her. "We both know you're kind of a lightweight."

"Really?" Elena asked. "You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?"

I followed her away. Not long after, I went over to the keg. I guess there was nothing wrong with me getting drunk. People were cheering as I guzzled a lot of alcohol.

After I was done, we noticed Damon was going through his part with Rebekah. I guess my senses were enhanced because I could still make out who they were. Stefan walked up behind us.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked her. We both jumped slightly.

"What look?" Elena repeated.

"My brother's got his flirt on and you're jealous." Stefan explained.

"I'm not jealous." Elena argued.

"If she was jealous she would have hooked up with him during one of the millions chances that she had while you were off with your boyfriend." I told him. I laughed at my joke. I was definitely drunk.

"Go ahead. Be jealous." Stefan responded. "I'm sure Damon will be thrilled."

"I'm not jealous, Stefan." She yelled.

"My mistake." Stefan stated.

"Whatever." Elena replied. "Let's go Laura."

We walked began to walk away, hoping Stefan would follow us.

We went to the bleachers and Elena suggested we lay down. Stefan did end up following us.

"Hey, Laura, did you know I used to know every constellation." She slurred. I think she was faking it a little because she didn't have as much as I did. I giggled along with her. "How did I forget them all?"

"You're drunk." Stefan told her. "You girls need to go home."

"Fine. Let me find my car." Elena replied as she got up and stumbled. I stood beside and wobbled a little, but kept my balance. I think being a werewolf and a vampire added to my tolerance.

"You're joking, right?" He asked.

"Uh oh, Laura, the fun police is here." Elena remarked. I giggled again. "I thought the ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party."

"I'm driving you home." Stefan replied. I grabbed onto Elena's side. "You can come too."

Elena broke free of my grasp and climbed on the railing. Wait, why is she doing that. This is too dangerous.

"Elena, stop." I begged.

She ended up falling off, but Stefan rushed over to catch her. I ran down and that was when Alaric shot Stefan. I had forgotten about him.

"You okay?" Ric asked.

"I'm fine." Elena declared.

"You look not sober." Ric declared. I wonder how I looked.

"The plan worked, okay." Elena responded. "Let's just get him out of here."

We went to Ric's car and put him in. Elena then got in the passenger seat.

Suddenly, a line of flames was lit. The car suddenly caught fire. She tried to get out, but the door was stuck.

"I'm sorry about your car." I told him before I ripped off the door. I reached in and pulled her out. We then had to get Stefan out. Almost immediately after, the car went kaboom.

I went home and happened to see Rebekah exiting as I arrived.

"When did you get invited in?" I asked.

"That's not really anything that you should be concerned with." Rebekah replied. "I am just doing what my brother wants and you should be very interested in what he wants."

"I'm not." I told her. That seemed to catch her off-guard "I came here to find the last member of my family and I found out my brother killed her."

"You're not sired to him." Rebekah realized. "I bet you want to know why."

"I don't really care." I admitted. "I know you don't understand how it is to have someone taken from you without getting a chance to say goodbye."

"I don't think you should go around making judgments about people you don't know." Rebekah told me as she walked away. What did she mean? I walked inside, having no idea what she meant.

So Laura is not sired to Klaus. I'll leave to you to see if you can figure out why. Next chapter, a certain ghost might just appear. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Ghost World

It was the weekend and Mystic Falls was holding some sort of festival of lanterns or something. I didn't or care why. I wore a blue blouse with a black pencil skirt with a studded belt and matching bracelet and black heels. I didn't know what Tyler was doing. I'm pretty sure that he and Caroline were still on the outs. Maybe Rebekah was taking him hunting in some city that was far enough away from her. Apparently the sire bond extended to Klaus's sister. I was just glad that I didn't have it. The only reason I could think of was that I was more accepting of my condition than him.

I was going to be meeting with Elena and Jeremy at the Grill for breakfast. I honestly don't know why Elena is taking such interest in me all of a sudden. Maybe she feels guilty that I got turned into a hybrid or something. I'm pretty sure that Elena didn't have any romantic interest in me. Nevertheless, it is nice to have a friend. You know when I got here, I kind of expected that friend to be Caroline, but I'm not complaining because Elena and I are more alike.

When I got to the festival, I found out the official name was the Night of Illumination. I met with Jeremy, Elena and Alaric in the crowd. Some old guy was talking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much." Jeremy declared he chuckled lightly for some reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Apparently Jeremy just thought the guy was funny. Though, he looked kind of strange and kept looking to his right like someone was standing beside him. Wait, I think I heard something about him being able to see and interact with ghosts. Does that mean that he might be able to talk to Jules for me? Although, I don't want to be burden him like that.

We took a seat for breakfast. Elena took out this old book.

"Hey Jeremy I have something that I think you might be able to help me with." Elena said.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"I was looking through Stefan's old journals and it said every time he's gone off the rails, his friend Lexi's been there to help him."

"So where is she now that we need her?" I asked.

"She's dead." Jeremy answered. He looked to his sister "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena explained. Yeah, her reasons were much more important than mine.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy replied.

"Is that's what it's called?" Elena questioned.

"That's what Anna calls it." Jeremy responded. "I don't think there's an official name for it."

"So what is it, some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Ric asked.

"Anna said it's like being here with all of us, but we can't see or hear her. She can't interact with anyone." Jeremy explained. I wonder if Jules was even there. "She's all alone."

"Vicki could interact." Ric pointed out. "She blew up my car."

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna…she's doing this all by herself." Jeremy replied. I then saw it in Jeremy's eyes. He loved this girl even if she was a ghost.

"Just saying maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people." Ric commented.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy answered. "I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I've never even met her."

"Can we just drop it please?" Ric requested.

"No, I can't drop it." Elena said. "I don't know what else to do."

"Don't we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be thinking about sitting her watching us?" The teacher asked. I then noticed Jeremy looking to his right again.

"Is Anna here right now?" I asked suddenly.

"No." Jeremy lied. I don't know if even of them believed it. "I'm going to go check my work schedule."

Now that is classic misdirection. She's definitely with him. So in addition to having a girlfriend, he also has a dead girlfriend. I have no shot with him.

"Hey guys." Stefan greeted us as he took Jeremy's seat. "I can't believe you didn't invite me. I've been here longer than her."

"I'm not a raging jackass." I pointed out.

Stefan ignored me and grabbed his journal.

"Oh wow, all these words. I forgot how much I used to care." He stated.

"I didn't." Elena simply replied. I don't know if it was romantic or pathetic honestly.

"You know, Elena, it's probably better that you don't torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best that we just move on and accept things as they are."

That's not going to happen.

"You don't have to be here, Stefan." I declared. "If someone needs to protect her, I'll do it."

"Well someone has to protect you." Stefan remarked. "Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight, so there's going to be lots to eat."

While that did sound good, drinking blood from someone just seemed wrong to me. Stefan then got up and left.

"I can't drop it, Ric." Elena said after that

We then went inside the restaurant to find Jeremy. We found him in the bathroom…kissing an Asian girl. Was that Anna?

"Anna?" Elena asked. Yup, it was. Apparently she wasn't the only one because I also saw Mason at the bar. Did that mean Jules was somewhere nearby? I don't know if I had time to find her.

Caroline then called us. Some spell had allowed everyone to see the ghosts that were walking around. Elena was glaring at Jeremy and Anna. There was also something involving Elena's necklace needing to be destroyed. Elena hung up and Jeremy tried to explain himself.

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do." Elena told Anna.

"It's not her fault." Jeremy interrupted.

"You're right. It's yours." His sister scolded him. That was a bit harsh. With that Anna disappeared. "Laura, can you go find Bonnie and Caroline and help them?"

"I guess." I replied.

I found the two of them at the boarding house. They were looking for the necklace.

"It's not here." Bonnie replied. "We've looked through the house and it's not here."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Unless you know where the necklace is, I don't think so." Bonnie said. I listened to Caroline was talking to Elena. Apparently Lexi had shown and was trying to help Stefan.

"Lexi is here." I announced to Bonnie as Caroline hung up.

"Elena wants us to hold off on sending back the ghosts and destroying the necklace." The blonde added.

"You said boyfriend dramas…plural." Bonnie remarked. "What is it, Caroline?"

"We caught Jeremy kissing Anna." I explained.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Caroline apologized. I didn't know where to go with this. I think Anna loved Jeremy first and their relationship only ended because she died. However, Jeremy had a girlfriend so I didn't know what to do.

"He kissed her?" Bonnie asked, sounding hurt.

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay, but we're going to find that necklace." Caroline told her.

We looked throughout the house. I don't think Damon was hiding it. Stefan might have been

"I give up!" Caroline declared. "It's not anywhere in this house."

Bonnie's phone began to ring. It was Jeremy. I decided to answer it.

"Bonnie's phone." I said.

"Laura? Did Bonnie find that necklace?" He asked.

"Not yet." I answered him. "Wait, what's going on? Did something happen where you are?"

"These ghosts of tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell." Jeremy whispered. I didn't know who any of those people were, but Caroline seemed to. "You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families."

"Well it's not in this house." I explained.

"Unless someone took it." Caroline commented.

"Caroline seems to think that Anna took it." I deduced.

"I didn't." I heard Anna lie. I guess it works over the phone too.

"She says she didn't." Jeremy replied.

"I know she's lying Jeremy." I told him. "Give her the phone. Let me talk to her."

I heard him hand over the phone.

"Anna?" I asked. "Where's the necklace?"

"I can't give it up." Anna cried. "I need to see if I can find my mom. Jeremy is all I have right now."

"I understand how you feel." I told her. "I want to see my sister, but if these ghosts are killing people, we can't let them continue to be around."

"I don't want to go." Anna told me.

"Anna we can't keep you around." I explained. "We have to send you away with the rest of them. I'm sorry. I know you love Jeremy, but we can't."

"There's a spell in Emily's grimoire." Anna explained. "It can bring a ghost back to life. If Bonnie does it, I'll give back the necklace. Meet me in town square and I'll give you the necklace."

She hung up and I walked back into the room.

"Anna has the necklace." I replied. "I agreed to get her to give it back on one condition."

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"She wants to come back. She said that you have a spell that can be used to revive a ghost." I explained. Caroline and Bonnie both looked rather shocked.

"We can't do that." Caroline declared.

"No." Bonnie added.

"Bonnie, can I ask you what you would do if the situations were reversed?" I questioned. "Besides we need to get rid of the killer ghosts. I don't think Anna want to kill anyone."

That led to us driving beginning to drive into town when I noticed a very familiar car crashed on the side of the road.

"That's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline declared. We then noticed several men walking towards it. "I'm going to get out of the car."

"What?" Bonnie asked. Could a vampire even fight ghosts? Was it possible?

"And you two are going to meet Anna in town." Caroline continued.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Bonnie remarked.

"You've got your ghost boyfriend drama and Elena has hers. Right now, the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. I can take them. So go and send them all back to the other side."

Caroline got out and we continued driving as she began to fight them.

We made it to town square and I saw Anna. She was holding the necklace.

"Laura?" Jules said behind me. I turned around and saw her standing there.

"You don't need me." I told Bonnie. I watched as she and Anna got into her car.

"So you're here." I stated.

"I'm here, but I'm mainly only here because someone else needs to talk to you." Jules explained. I was confused until my dad stepped out from behind her.

"Dad?" I asked in shock.

"Hey, Princess." He hadn't called me that since I was 9. "I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about all those times I put you and your mom in harm's way. Being here has taught me a few things. I want you to know that you did the right thing."

"But…" I said. I could barely form words.

"I was going to kill your mother." He continued. "For all I know, I would have gone after you next. All I want from you is your forgiveness, but I will completely understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"I think you should forgive him." Jules commented. "It will be a good way to help him find peace."

"Not that I deserve peace." Dad remarked. "I was a fool and just know that I didn't actually ever mean to hurt you or your mom. I'm proud that you've managed to accept everything in your life. It's actually because of that that you're not sired to Klaus."

I guess I was right.

"Do you know how to kill him?" I asked.

"There is a weapon and Mason was going to lead Damon to it." My father explained. "The last thing I want to tell you by go away is that I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you and I forgive you." I told him as I gave him a hug. I then gave a hug to Jules before I saw both of them disappear. Afterwards, I wiped the tears from my eyes and decided to call Bonnie. "So, you cast the spell?"

"Yeah and I also brought Anna back." Bonnie explained. "I considered not doing it, but Jeremy was never mine to love. I think that even if I didn't, he would still love her."

"I think you made the right choice." I declared as I sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "I just got done with a serious conversation with my dad. I didn't even expect to see him and I definitely didn't expect to see him here. I'll be fine."

I guessed what I needed to do now was see if Damon had managed to find that weapon that would kill Klaus, but I decided that I would first check on Elena.

She was with Stefan at the jail. That's what Lexi had been and she seemed to have made some progress.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's in there." Elena told me. "I don't know when I'll be able to get through to him, but I'm sure that I can do it."

"So I don't know if you're going to like this, but Bonnie brought Anna back to life. As far as I tell she's human now." I explained.

"I should be mad about this, but I don't think I can be right now." Elena admitted. "I can't be mad at Jeremy holding onto hope for Anna because I've been doing the same for Stefan."

"It's not really the same." I told her.

"It is the same even if the circumstances are different." Elena countered. "I need to stop thinking only about my problems and start to realize that other people's are just as important."

"Well I do have some good news." I told her. "Apparently Mason was leading Damon to a weapon that can kill Klaus."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I think that you'll have to talk to him about that." I said.

I bet you were expecting Jules but none of you were expecting to see an appearance from Laura's father. He's played by Tate Donovan. As you may have guessed from me bringing Anna back, this is going to be a straight Laura/Klaus story. They will not have an easy love. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Ordinary People

Alaric called me into his apartment Monday morning. I don't know why he still had it since he was apparently living with the Gilberts. Damon and Elena were already there and surprisingly so was Anna. The doppelganger and vampire were sparring.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you bring her here?" I asked.

"I'm not comfortable leaving her alone with Jeremy." Elena declared.

"I'm human." Anna argued. "It's not like I'm going to bite him or anything."

"It's more about the other thing that I know the two of you could be doing." Elena replied. Anna blushed a bright red and didn't seem to have a witty retort to that."

"So what is all this?" I asked.

"Mason showed us this cave that has a lot of old drawings on it." Damon explained as he blocked Elena's attacks. "We think that it can tell us about the Originals and ergo how to kill Klaus."

"I still think you made a big mistake awaking Mikael." Anna opined.

"Who is Mikael?" I asked.

"He's the Originals' father." Anna explained. "I can read the text, but I don't know what the pictures mean. I can tell you that I know of all of the Originals."

"So if we don't know what they mean, what are we going to do?" I asked. "Listen, I have soccer practice today and I need to know what we're doing."

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric replied as Elena and Damon stopped.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena deduced.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" I asked.

"I mean she's over 500 and can't tell us." Damon responded, referring to Anna. "We don't exactly know anyone else who knows this kind of stuff."

"Well if the story is about the Originals, we'll get it from the source." Elena declared.

Later, I was at my soccer practice. It turned that they were mowing the soccer field so we were practicing on the football field with the cheerleaders on the other side, meaning Rebekah was there. Elena walked over to her as she finished a cartwheel and I listened in.

"You." Rebekah stated. "Goody."

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena replied.

"About what?" Rebekah asked. "Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better. Besides, I have to spend some time with your hybrid friend when she is done practicing."

Well apparently I would have to spend some time with Rebekah. I don't think she was someone I should say no to you. Yay me…

"In fact you should probably take a page out of my book if I'm being honest." Rebekah continued.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about these." Elena said as she produced some of the pictures. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

Rebekah looked terrified when Elena said that. She seemed to have a problem forming words too.

"I should get back to the girls." She replied. "Homecoming's right around the corner."

And I don't have a dress. I need to get one. Rebekah turned to walk away.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena stated.

That got the Original to stop in her tracks and turn back to Elena.

"You're bluffing." She tried to laugh it off. "You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena quizzed.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed." Rebekah declared. This guy sounded pretty bad. I hope he is on our side.

"So then tell me." Elena demanded.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rebekah interrogated.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena countered.

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah repeated.

"That didn't work so well." I told Elena after walking over.

"Don't be so sure." Elena told me before I went back over to my teammates.

After I was finished with practice, I changed into a spotted silver blouse and black jeans with a matching denim jacket. My hair was straightened. When I was done, Rebekah was there waiting for me.

"You're coming with me." She told me. "Don't make compel you."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Well the doppelganger wants to chat and you are going to join me." Rebekah explained. "Let's think of it as some girl time. In fact we are going to have a sleepover."

"Yay." I responded softly.

Rebekah took me to the boarding house. She had apparently gathered up the rest of the cheerleading squad and had them in formal dresses.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"They're for when your friend gets here." Rebekah explained as she put on a mix of weird pop music. "I'm texting her now. Don't you just love texting? No one ever knows what you really mean because they can't hear you. Now help me into this liquor cabinet."

A little bit later, Elena arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah greeted her, holding champagne. For someone had spent the last ninety years dead, she was adapting to the 20th century pretty quickly.

"You invited me over." Elena reminded her. "To talk."

"Alright, girls, have at it." The Originals ordered. At that time, the cheerleaders walked out in their dresses. I wonder what Rebekah planned on doing with all of those dresses. "Okay now twirl please."

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I need a homecoming dress." Rebekah declared. Was she going to give one to me? "So what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not here to help you shop." Elena responded.

"I like the red one." I told her.

"Well at least one of you is being cooperative." Rebekah stated before she looked at the girls. "Now go away. Leave the dresses behind. Remember nothing. Now let's make things clear. You will know what I want you to know and learn what I want you to learn."

From there, we went into Stefan's room. She interested in snooping around.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked. Not very.

"We shouldn't be here." Elena commented.

"Of course we should. Come on like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah replied as she pulled out a pair of his underwear. "Hmm, boxer briefs. Now that's a change from the 20s."

"I don't really need to know what kind of underwear Stefan wears." I pointed out.

"Are you going to raid through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena asked in irritation.

"You girls are no fun." Rebekah sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena questioned.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland." Rebekah explained. "They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you wind up here?" I asked.

"This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena added. Rebekah laughed at that. She knew something.

"Not by anyone in your history books." Rebekah clarified. "But my mother knew the witch Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" I asked. I wonder if any of them were my ancestors. I didn't know my family history…well I didn't know it at all.

"To us, they were just our neighbors." Rebekah responded. "My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children including me."

"You make it sound so normal." Elena commented.

"It was." Rebekah smiled. "Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we would return home. One full moon Nik and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price. That was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors and one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

Rebekah let out a few tears but was interrupted by Elena's phone vibrating.

"You better get that." Rebekah told her. "That'll be Damon checking up on you."

Judging by the call, Damon was at some sort of bar and he had Stefan with him. He wasn't supposed to have Stefan with him.

Rebekah decided that she wanted to read Stefan's diary. If I didn't know better, I would think she was an actual teenager.

"Have you got your fill of snooping yet?" Elena asked. She was less patient than me. "Can we get on with the story?"

Rebekah pouted and threw the book on the bed before she got up and looked on the table.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." She remarked. That makes two of us.

"Why would you?" Elena responded. "You don't anything about who he really is."

"I know exactly who he is." Rebekah declared leaning towards us. "He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have times to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that little runway show earlier?" Rebekah asked. "Because you don't care about the homecoming dance? You know what. I'm just gonna go."

No don't leave me here with her. She hadn't compelled me but I didn't want to give her the chance.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah pointed out. Yes, you haven't heard the story, Elena.

"And you're not going to tell it." Elena remarked. "You're just bored and looking for someone to boss around."

"I'll listen." I said.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." Rebekah stated, causing Elena to stop. "It belonged to the original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse: she's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah clarified. "I'm thirsty. Either of you want a drink?"

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked as we began to walk downstairs.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah challenged.

"A curse." Elena remarked. I don't know why everyone thinks being a certain kind of creature is a curse.

"My parents only sought a way of keeping their children alive." Rebekah told us.

"Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid?" Elena questioned. "Why not leave?"

"Pride." Rebekah answered. "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses."

"In her hands?" I asked. "What could she do?"

"My mother was also a witch." Rebekah stated. "The witch of the original family: the Original Witch."

Okay, that made a lot of sense.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked as we entered the parlor.

"But if your mother was a witch…" Elena asked.

"Am I? No." She questioned. "A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. I learned a few spells, but I cannot practice them. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

Rebekah took out a wine bottle. I wondered if it would be good.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree: one of nature's eternal objects for immortality." The blonde said. "That night my father offered us wine laced with blood…and then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Yeah, I didn't want to know that.

"He killed you?" Elena asked in disbelief. Rebekah turned to face us.

"And he wasn't delicate about us either." She added before she broke the top off the wine bottle. Well that's one way to open it. "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable, but the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks, and though my mother found a solution, there were for problems. Neighbors who opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white burned and prevented compulsion."

So that explains the vervain thing.

"And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away." She said. "So we burned it to the ground, but the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated: the hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood we craved above all else. We could not control it, and with that, the predatory species was born."

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked. I guess that was important.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene." The blonde responded. That was easy to figure out. "With that he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah, Elijah told me this part." Elena said.

"He didn't tell me." I reminded her.

"Klaus wasn't his son." Elena told me.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and she turned her back on him." Rebekah explained. Wow I didn't think I'd ever sympathize with Klaus. "But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah explained. "Afterwards, my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother."

"Always and forever." Elena repeated what she said. "Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?"

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened." Rebekah stated. "I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik…Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother." Rebekah pointed out. That I understood. "And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?"

That I couldn't argue with. That made me think. Did I really want kill him and strip this poor girl of the only family that has been able to count on?

"You've heard the story. It's time to go." Rebekah declared. I guess that meant no sleepover. Well I was glad for that. "I said leave. I have no idea what you two are up to but I am no longer playing along."

I grabbed Elena but she spoke.

"I am just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena declared. Are you stupid, Elena? Mikael sounds like he is very dangerous.

"I've given you a thousand." Rebekah replied. "But I know you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that we want Klaus dead." Elena declared. Please don't drag me into this. "He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine."

"Do what you need." Rebekah stated. "Wake Mikael at your own peril. Make no mistake. If either of you come after my brother, I will rip you apart and I get my temper from my father. Now leave."

Well that sounded unpleasant. I pulled Elena out the door with me.

Afterwards, Elena, Ric, Anna, and Bonnie went into the cave which I couldn't enter. I didn't want to wait so I waited in the cellar.

"There's something else." Elena told me after running out. "We need to go back to Rebekah."

I sighed and we went back to the boarding house.

"I thought I told you to leave: twice." Rebekah declared. She was drinking some whiskey.

"Elena has something to show you." I said.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"Nik was there. He told me." Rebekah replied.

"He lied to you." Elena declared.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked. Yes, how did she know?

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols." Elena replied as she explained all of them ending with the symbol for hybrid. So I am a sun and a moon together. "And this is the story of your mother's death. The hybrid killed the original witch."

And there goes my sympathy for him.

"Not Mikael: Klaus." Elena explained.

"No." Rebekah denied. "No he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him made it so he would be the only one of his kind." Elena replied. Until now that is. "And then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. We killed her Rebekah and then he made up this entire lie about your father so he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah yelled. She was breaking down. "They're just stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was."

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked us. "I've done nothing to you."

"Klaus killed your mother, Rebekah." I pointed out.

"He has a hold on you, on me, on all of us. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop." Elena shouted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore." Rebekah yelled as she pushed Elena against a wall. From there, she fell to the floor and began to cry. I stayed with her as she cried. I don't know why I couldn't leave her. I knew why I wanted to kill Klaus. It wasn't for me. I wanted to do it for her.

This chapter is longer than the others. I had so much to put here. Never chapter will be the first time that Klaus and Laura really interact. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Homecoming

I waited in the boarding house while Stefan was on the phone with Klaus. There was a daggered body on the floor, which I was told was Mikael. It seemed like I was spending more time there recently. The whole Tyler being sired thing meant that we weren't really hanging out that much. Rebekah agreed to buy me a dress for Homecoming, so I didn't have to worry about that. From what I understand, put a certain kind of dagger in an Original keeps that dead as long as the dagger is inside. I really hoped this plan to kill Klaus would work.

Stefan then handed the phone to Rebekah, who seemed reluctant to help us. It must have been hard for her to find that her brother that she loved very much killed her mom. After talking to her, he promised he was coming home. He was in Portland, so I don't know how long it would take for him to get back. Rebekah hung up and she looked upset.

"He bought it." She stated. Though, I think all of us but Elena knew that. "He's coming home."

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon asked. Damon, don't tempt fate.

"It felt too easy." I commented.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena declared as she pulled the dagger out.

In the morning, I was going to go to school, but I saw Rebekah was waiting for Mikael to wake up. I decided that I would keep her company. After a few minutes, he came to.

"Finally." Rebekah remarked. "Took you long enough."

"Rebekah." He said. I wondered if I should go.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it." Rebekah spat. I thought I hated my dad. Rebekah seemed to have me beaten by a mile. "Nothing you say matters to me."

"I see." Mikael stated as he stood up. "Where's my dagger."

"Elena has it." I told him.

"So you can forget your plans to use it on me." The blonde declared.

"You were never the one I was after." Mikael told her.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." Rebekah replied.

"He blinded you Rebekah." He said. "He killed you mother."

"I know what he did and he'll pay for it with his life." Rebekah responded as she also stood up. Should I stand up too? "But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family, not him."

Rebekah then walked away. I guess we were going to school.

After school, I was with Elena and Bonnie in the former's room.

"I hate everything in my closet." Elena remarked. That seems hard to do. "I have nothing to wear to homecoming."

"So then don't go." Bonnie suggested. That wasn't an option. "Let's all stay home, order take out and overanalyze ancient hieroglyphic things."

"We have to go. Caroline will kill us." Elena laughed. I don't think she would, but she was capable of it.

"Caroline actually has a date." Bonnie pointed out. She and Anna were the only ones that did. I kind of wanted to get to know her, but she was spending a lot of time with Jeremy.

"You know you can talk to me about Jeremy, don't you?" Elena asked.

"I don't need to talk about it." Bonnie replied. "He got back together with his recently resurrected girlfriend. It happens."

I don't know if that's ever happened actually.

"You have to talk about it." Elena stated. I think moving on would work better. "He hurt you, Bonnie."

"I need to move on, Elena." Bonnie opined. "I just need to be mad and then get over it. You shouldn't be mad at Jeremy. He's your brother. I know he was only with me because he couldn't be with Anna."

I didn't mention that we may need a witch. I had to start get ready. Tyler was decorating with Caroline, so it was safe for me to be home. I got dress out and put it on. It was white and strapless and bedazzled with black stones. I don't think they were real jewels. It ended around my knees. I decided that it would go better with curls and I wore black sandals with 3-inch heels.

I decided to go to the boarding house afterwards. I think that's where we were supposed to meet up. I found Elena putting the dagger in Rebekah.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"Our last plan to kill Klaus was hampered by one of his siblings." Elena explained. "We can't take any chances. I also need to address you. Are you one hundred percent sure that you're not sired to him? Do you feel any desire to serve him at all?"

"No." I answered. "I'm with you, Elena, and I think Rebekah would be too. She is not going to take well to you stabbing her in the back."

"Just promise me you won't take it out." Elena asked.

"I promise." I declared, even though I didn't like the idea.

Damon came in and covered Rebekah with a blanket. Okay that's pretty morbid.

"It had to be done." Elena remarked. "Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side."

"You don't know that." I argued. "But I guess if it's what you feel you have to do to kill him, I'm not against you."

"I'm not judging you. It's very Katherine of you." Damon declared. Who?

"That's not the way to make me feel better about myself." Elena remarked. So I take it Katherine isn't someone they like.

"It was a compliment." Damon argued. There's that tension again."

"Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up." Elena commented.

"Well it won't be me." I declared. "After I heard what he did to his mom, I feel that he is irredeemable. He can't possibly have a good bone in his body."

"You know you and Tyler probably won't be the only hybrids there." Damon said. "I do have an idea. You can come in now."

Suddenly, a girl who was an exact duplicate of Elena walked in.

"How are there two of you?" I asked…I don't which one.

"Laura, I'd like you to meet Katherine." Damon introduced. Elena's phone then rang. I think it was hers. This whole seeing double thing was confusing me. According to Caroline, the dance had been moved…to my house. That's just super. Well I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight.

"I'll meet there. I have to make sure my door is locked." I told them. I also wanted to chew out Tyler. What would his mom think?

I arrived at the house and found that I was face to face with Klaus.

"Well hello, Love." He greeted me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I told him.

"Rebekah told me about your little secret." Klaus replied. "I have to admit that makes me a little intrigued by you. Every hybrid that I have created feels a sire bond except for you. Also, I would like to add that is a beautiful dress."

He just complimented me. He then walked over to the stage.

"Good evening, everyone." He greeted the party. It was then that I really the place was loaded with hybrids. "I wanna thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

I went to the door and saw Matt and Katherine walk in. I don't know if Matt knew that he was with Katherine and not Elena. Apparently I was supposed to keep the Katherine part a secret. I heard Caroline talking to them. She was very pissed off. I don't know if she knew anything.

From the very brief explanation I had of Katherine, she would throw anyone under the bus to save herself. Why was it a good to involve her? I needed to follow her. I was really thirsty. I don't know if there was anyone I could feed from. I didn't have any blood here. I guess beer would help.

"So how does it feel to be amongst your own kind for a change?" Klaus asked me at the table.

"Look, I don't know any of these people." I told him. "Just because made me a vampire doesn't change the fact that you killed my sister or your own mother. You and I are different. I became a werewolf to save my mother. I never saw it as a curse that you freed me from and that's why I am not sired to you."

"Well I will inform you that all of these other hybrids are." He pointed out. That was something I didn't like. "Now they won't kill their own kind, but if anyone should attempt an assassination, your friends might not be so lucky. I'm guessing that I don't have to tell you to warn then."

I guess telling them about the hybrids would be a good idea. I know Damon planned for them, but I wasn't sure what that plan was. Where was Damon anyway? I went to the door to look for him. I stepped outside and saw him. Who wears leather to a homecoming?

"Invite only, vampire." A hybrid told him. Damon responded by ripping the guy's out. I gasped.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

"No, but it was easier." He answered. "So just how many of those are there?"

"I think 30." I replied. "Think you can handle that many?"

"Are you prepared to kill?" He asked me.

"I guess." I responded. "But we have to kill all of them. If just one of them bites you after we kill Klaus, you're dead."

"I know what happens when a werewolf bites me." Damon replied. I went upstairs and found Matt with Tyler and an unconscious Caroline.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's just vervain." Tyler muttered. "She'll be fine, but I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible."

"We have a plan to kill Klaus." I told him. "Except Tyler feels the need to protect him as do all of the other hybrids that aren't me. I'm sorry Tyler."

I grabbed Tyler and snapped his neck.

"You probably should get her home." I agreed. "This place is too dangerous. I know you don't understand this, but as soon as we kill Klaus this we will all be over."

I came downstairs and saw Damon.

"Well I have Tyler taken care of." I explained. "But I don't think it's possible to take them out one by one."

"We might have a solution to that." Damon remarked as Bonnie walked in. I then noticed some weird stake in his pocket.

"Is that the you know what?" I asked.

'Yeah, Mikael can't enter the house, so I have to be the one to use it." Damon explained.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"He is, but he can't enter the house." Damon reiterated. I decided to hone in and heard that Mikael was at the door.

"Hello Niklaus." The Original greeted his not-son.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in?" Klaus asked. Was that supposed to be humor? "Oh that's right, you can't."

"You could come outside if you want." Mikael suggested. He is not going to do that, Mike.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus countered. Would that kill him?

"It won't kill me." The patriarch replied. Guess not.

"No, but it would be fun to watch." Klaus argued. How does that work anyway? "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together."

"The big bad wolf: you haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." Mikael declared. What's this? "Only you forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire and they can be compelled by me. Come out and face me, Niklaus or she dies."

He was holding Katherine, but I think he thought she was Elena like everyone else.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus remarked. Wait he can smell vampires. He knows it's Katherine.

"No, Klaus, he'll do it." Katherine replied. He knows it's you, Katherine.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael responded. First, that's not true because it's Katherine. Second, this guy is a dick.

"I don't need them. I just need to rid of you." Klaus replied.

"To what end, Niklaus?" Mikael challenged. "So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, Father." Klaus declared angrily. "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me you little coward." Mikael responded. Dude, he's not gonna do it.

"My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus stated. Was he crying? "If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go on. Kill her. Come on old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

He does know that's Katherine, right? If he does, maybe I should call the academy because that's a pretty convincing performance.

"Your impulsive Niklaus. It will forever be the one thing that prevents you from truly being great." Mikael told him. Are you gonna keep telling him off or are you going to do something? That was followed by him stabbing Katherine with something. I don't think it was a stake.

Damon sped out of the room and I followed. He pierced Klaus with the stake. Katherine got up and threw a grenade that had wolfsbane in it. Klaus was screaming in pain. This was it. We were going to win. We were going to be free of Klaus and Tyler would be normal. However, before Damon could land the killing blow, Stefan tackled him and the stake fell to the ground. I lunged for it, but Klaus grabbed it first and stabbed Mikael with it. Both he and the stake burned up. Damn it! How did that happen?

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked his brother.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus responded. "Thank you, my friend. You know longer have to do what I say. You're free."

Yeah, I'm getting out of here. I have to tell Mrs. Lockwood that I am moving into the boarding house later. Damon followed me.

We met the real Elena there.

"What happened? Is Klaus dead?" She asked.

"No." I responded.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"We thought of everything, Elena!" Damon shouted. "Klaus having hybrids, Mikael and Rebekah turning on us, we brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared for!"

"Except for that." I responded.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything. That's what we were counting on." Elena replied.

"We blew it." Damon muttered.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena questioned. I don't know and don't care. Hopefully Klaus killed her.

"She ran for the hills as usual. The minute things bad, and who blames her?" He responded angrily. "Klaus would have crushed her. I had him. I had Klaus! This could have all been over."

Damon threw his bottle into the fire. Elena then grabbed him. Was she about to kiss him?

"We'll survive this." Elena declared. "We always survive."

I guess surviving is better than not surviving.

"Trust me." Elena added.

"We're never getting Stefan back." Damon declared. "I don't think we can count on wolf boy anymore either with him sired. It's just you and me."

"Then we'll let him go." Elena stated. Kiss him already! "We'll have to let him go."

"By the way, I'm moving in. I can't live with Tyler anymore." I declared before I went to find myself a room.

So as you can see, she's not just going to jump into bed with him. It will take a lot for her to feel anything towards him. But how does Klaus feel? Does he see her as a potential queen? Please don't forget to review


	10. The New Deal

The next day, Elena and I were running together. I have to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone to work out with. Sure she wasn't on the same level with me, and probably wouldn't be even if I wasn't a hybrid (or werewolf for that matter), but it was nice. After running all around town, she was winded. I felt like I could keep going, but I wasn't human.

"You okay?" I asked before I noticed a guy running not far from us. I noticed his smell and grabbed her. "You need to start running again. He's a hybrid."

The two of us began to run. I had to run at a human speed as to not lose her while we were still trying to lose him. After a few blocks, it looked like we lost him and we stopped, only to find him right in front of us.

"Sorry, I should have watched where I was going." He stated. It was a lie. I bet Klaus sent him to spy on us, maybe just Elena, but possibly both of us.

"You need to leave us alone." I warned him. Maybe I shouldn't let him know that we know. "Sorry, a little cranky."

"Have a nice day." He said.

Later, the two of us were with Bonnie at the Grill. I had changed into a short-sleeved yellow cardigan with a white tank top underneath and a denim miniskirt. It was a little hot for late September.

"Is it wrong for us to feel paranoid all the time?" I asked.

"Both of you have a right to be paranoid." Bonnie suggested. "You tried to kill him and we don't know what he really wants from Laura.

"So why hasn't he done anything yet?" Elena asked. "It's like he doesn't want revenge."

"Technically he didn't want revenge the first time." I pointed out. "He only took Stefan because they used to be friends."

"It's driving me crazy because I don't know if he's going to do anything." Elena replied.

"Well I keep expecting him to kidnap me." I admitted. "I don't think it's going to work out in the boarding house because no human lives there. Is there any way that I can stay with you?"

"We've already got Anna on the couch and Alaric in the guest room." Elena declared. "But I guess if you're that afraid, you can share my room."

"Well I keep having nightmares about the witch house and these four coffins." Bonnie explained. "Klaus is in one."

"Maybe they're his siblings." I opined. "He has three brothers."

"It could be a premonition." Elena offered.

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out." Bonnie argued. "What about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"

"He betrayed us, Bonnie." Elena replied. That's why she should date Damon. I know he's done bad things, but Stefan did worse things. "The Stefan that we know is gone."

"How's Damon handling that?" Bonnie asked. I had a good opportunity to answer that.

"Badly." I answered. "He's hurt more than he lets on."

"That's how he usually is." Elena told me.

I couldn't help but notice Damon at the bar. I also managed to overhear something about Jeremy being fired.

"I think you need to talk to your brother." I remarked. "It seems he neglected to tell you he got fired."

Elena looked pissed. I don't know where he was, but I bet it had something to do with Anna. She called him and left a very nice voicemail. By then, Damon and I were playing darts. He was kicking my ass.

"You seem feisty." He commented.

"It's not that I'm mad. Okay I'm a little mad if he's neglecting school and work to be with Anna, but I'm worried."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I don't know where he is and Klaus hasn't done anything." Elena answered. "I'm worried for my loved ones."

"Klaus probably left town again." Damon remarked. "He doesn't seem to like it here."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" He asked.

"It's noon and you're wasted." I pointed out.

"It's not exactly your most attractive look." She told him. She just said he was attractive.

"What is my most attractive look?" He flirted. She laughed.

"I'm not saying that you have any attractive looks." She stated. You're into him, Elena. Stop denying it. "I'm saying this is my least favorite one."

"Noted." He declared. "I'll see if I can make any improvements."

"Don't mind me. Keep up the playful flirting." Klaus declared from behind us.

"Are you gonna do this in the Grill, in front of everyone?" Damon asked. "That's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mate." Klaus replied. Did he have to be so British? "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate. Get a round, would you Tony?"

I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised to see him. He looked at me, and I had no idea what he was thinking, but I didn't like it.

"I supposed you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon commented.

"My sister seems to be missing. I need to sort that out." He declared. Why was the dagger still in her?

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a psycho blonde." Damon remarked. Damon, don't egg him on.

"The truth is I've grown to rather like your little town." Klaus replied. Please go away you creepy fucker. He grabbed a dart. "I'm thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're all wondering how does this affect you and the answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can keep on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked. Don't say me. Don't say me. Please God don't let him say me.

"Well for starters you could start by telling me where I might find Stefan." He suggested.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon spat.

"Well you see that is a shame." Klaus said before he threw the dart hard at the bull's-eye. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena declared. He stepped towards her and Damon and I stood in front of her. I was trying to hide my trembling.

"Well this is me broadening the scopes." He told us.

Later, I was at Elena's house with her and Ric. He was preparing dinner.

"You alright?" Our teacher asked.

"Vampire and Originals: no problem." Elena remarked as she set up some plates. "So is it really okay if Laura stays here. She's kind scared of Klaus."

"Couldn't you have been a little gentler?" I asked.

"I am still worried about Jeremy." Elena replied. "I don't know if he's trying to make up for lost time, but he's spending too much time with her."

"It's proof that you're still human." Ric stated before Jeremy walked in. I think I heard Anna outside.

"Just in time, we're cooking." Elena told him.

"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy replied.

"Well I thought we'd all stay in." Ric responded. "We could all have a meal together: me, you two, your girlfriend and our new houseguest."

"I know she's outside." I stated.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe because you got fired and didn't tell us." Elena proposed.

"Can we do this later?" Jeremy requested. "Anna and I have plans."

"Well tell her to come in here." Alaric ordered. "She's part of the problem."

"You need to stop putting all of your time towards her." Elena said.

"You of all people are going to give me relationship advice?" Jeremy asked. Well I've lived here for an hour and I'm already in the middle of a family moment.

"You two are not leaving." Elena replied. I rushed outside and grabbed Anna and brought her in. "Now I get that you two are in love, but being in love doesn't mean spending every minute together. Now we are having a dinner."

Jeremy's phone rang suddenly and he left the room. Anna had gone to the bathroom. I couldn't hear what the call said. He then took his ring off and stepped outside into the road. Wait, was that a compulsion. Alaric and Elena were looking away. I then noticed an SUV speeding at him. I rushed over and grabbed him before he was hit. The drive then took a gun and shot us, but it hit Alaric. He seemed to die before he sped off. Were we just victims of a drive-by by a hybrid? Luckily Ric was wearing his ring. Jeremy looked confused as Anna rushed outside.

"I heard a gunshot." She stated.

"Who called you?" I asked Jeremy as I checked him for any injuries.

"It was Klaus." Jeremy stated.

"You were compelled Jeremy." Elena told him. "Where is your bracelet?"

I carried Alaric again as the four of us looked at each other. Damon came over immediately.

"How is he?" Damon asked.

"Dead." I answered.

"I mean baby brother." Damon declared. "Why isn't he wearing his bracelet?"

"I don't know what happened to it?" Jeremy replied. "I remember taking it off but I don't know what happened to it."

All of us looked at Anna.

"I didn't take it." She argued. "Why would I want him to be off vervain? I don't have it."

"Are you on vervain?" I asked the Goth girl.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I'm just thinking that maybe someone compelled you to get him to stop wearing his bracelet." I suggested.

"Oh my god." Anna realized. "I never had to worry about it and I keep forgetting to take it."

"Klaus wants us to find Stefan stole his coffins of his dead family members." Damon said. "So we just need to find four coffins and give them back to him."

"Wait, that's your plan?" Jeremy asked angrily. "To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Damon challenged.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here: pack our bags and go." Jeremy suggested.

"Jeremy, that won't work. Wherever we go, Klaus will find us." Anna told him. "But I'm not exactly for handing over the coffins either. There's someone in there that I don't want to see again."

Jeremy angrily stalked up to his room.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"You're coming with me so we can get some vervain on you." Damon declared as he grabbed her hand. He didn't have to be so rough. "Probably in you as well."

"We need to give him Rebekah back." I stated.

"No, the first thing he does is undagger her and she kills Elena." Damon replied. "It's not an option."

Elena then called Bonnie. She knew where the coffins were.

So Elena and Damon left. I was in charge of guarding the house and making sure that no one was compelled to do anything else. I had both Anna and Jeremy's phones in my bag and someone needed to be there when Alaric woke up. He ended up waking up around the same time that Elena got home. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"How's Jeremy?" He asked.

"Hating me and life and living here." His stepdaughter answered.

"So I guess you don't have the vervain." Anna remarked.

"I hate that we can't have a family dinner." Elena remarked. We then noticed that Ric looked seriously injured. Wasn't he supposed to heal? "Are you okay?"

He sneezed up blood.

"Oh my god." Elena replied. "Laura, you have to heal him."

"We don't know if it works that way for hybrids." I said. "We should get him to the hospital or call Damon or something."

Elena called 911 immediately.

"Let's not and say that we did." The hybrid replied as he stood in the doorway. The paramedics walked out.

Screw this. I went over and stabbed him with a wooden spoon before I ripped his heart out. I was a little in shock. That was the first person that I killed since my dad. We ended up going to the hospital. I realized it was a full moon. I realized that now would be as good a time as any to test out my ability to turn. I decided once we found out Alaric was okay that I would go out into the woods. I also decided that we would try my blood after I got a minute alone with him and surprisingly it worked.

From there I went into the woods. I took my clothes off. I needed to know how this worked. I was supposed to try to turn myself into a wolf. Do I just think about being a wolf or something? I then noticed my bones were starting to reform. It was the pain that I was numb to. It was working. My face was reforming, I was growing fur and almost instantly I was a wolf. It felt weird. I felt more than usual.

At some point, I decided that I wanted to turn back and I did. It was that easy. So now I knew how to do it. I just wish I knew where my clothes were. I stood up…and noticed Klaus in front of me. I quickly covered myself.

"Well don't you look ravishing, Love." He commented.

"Pervert." I spat.

"I meant as a wolf." He declared. "You're only one that I've created that actually wants to turn. Doesn't it make you feel so alive?"

"I don't have to answer your questions." I told him.

"I'm just being friendly, Love." Klaus stated. I really wish I had some clothes.

"You tried to kill Jeremy." I pointed out. "Fuck you, Klaus."

"I would think it'd be better if you let buy you dinner first." He quipped. I decided that if I sped away quickly enough, I could get away. "You know you might want these."

I looked at him in shock.

"Well I have to go make a deal." He declared as he deposited my clothing at my feet. I was confused. "See you around, Love."

I went home and noticed that Anna wasn't on the couch. Ric back and healed and I don't know where Elena was. I flopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

In the morning, I awoke to find Elena.

"Jeremy's gone!" She told me. "He took a suitcase with an a check for ten thousand dollars from the safe. I think he and Anna ran away."

Laura finally turned and she found herself naked in front of Klaus. Also I decided that instead of Damon compelling Jeremy to leave. he and Anna would run away together. You'll find out where they are in the next chapter. Finally, Laura seems to be a hardcore Delena shipper. That makes her the only living one. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Our Town

"Maybe this is a good thing." I offered. "If Klaus is here, then he's safer somewhere else."

"Maybe I could just find out where he is and then I'll feel better." Elena declared. "I have to do my work out at Ric's. I could get Bonnie to do a spell."

"How about I call him?" I suggested.

We went to Ric's apartment. I was dressed in a navy blue tunic and jeans with once again curly hair. I really can't decide. I also wore hoops earrings and the same bracelet that I had worn a few times. Elena was seemingly trying to destroy the punching bag. It was a lot of noise. I had to go outside to call him.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"I can't really talk right now, Laura. I'm driving." Jeremy replied.

"Then let me talk to Anna." I said. I heard him give her the phone. "Where are you two?"

"We figured that we needed to get out of town for a while." Anna explained. "We drove to Gettysburg last night and got married."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you only have to be 16 in Pennsylvania and I have a fake ID that says I am." Anna explained.

"Okay…but are you coming back here?" I asked.

"We're going on our honeymoon." Anna replied. "It's going to be somewhere warmer and will probably last a few weeks. Hopefully you'll find a way to deal with Klaus by then."

I was in disbelief and hung up. I went inside and prepared to tell her.

"So I talked to them." I announced. "It turns out that you have a sister-in-law now."

"They got married?" Ric asked in shock.

"Yeah, in Pennsylvania, which apparently lets 16-year-olds marry with consent." I explained. "They said that they'll be gone a few weeks."

"I can't believe this." Elena declared. "Though, maybe it is a good thing."

"So, are you okay?" I asked Ric, changing the subject. "The ring did not seem to work like it was supposed to."

"I'm fine." He answered. "Your blood seemed to work."

Elena kicked the bag hard.

"You're getting stronger." I commented. "Did you kiss Damon last night?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Elena asked defensively. "I need coffee."

"Elena, it's okay to okay to like Damon, especially since Stefan is being such an ass." I explained. "We should probably head to school. Don't we have to do something for Caroline's birthday?"

We went to school and began to decorate Caroline's locker. It was a lot of pink and purple. Bonnie arrived shortly after we did.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized.

"We just got here too." I stated.

"What got you running late?" Elena asked as put some balloons on the metal door.

"I was working on some new spells." Bonnie explained. "You?"

"I was working out with Alaric and I found out that my brother is a newlywed." Elena explained.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"He and Anna apparently eloped." I clarified. "They're going to be gone for a while."

Bonnie seemed upset, but she tried to hide it. She gave us the happy birthday sign.

"It's probably a good thing that they get away for a while." Elena declared. "It's not safe here."

"So what's the plan for Caroline's party?" I asked before the warning bell rang. I guess I would have to find out later. I hoped that it wouldn't coincide with my soccer practice.

It did end up interfering with my practice, because Caroline skipped school. That meant that we had to take our surprise to her house. Her mom had invited me in beforehand. Caroline looked shocked to see the three of us and Matt.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well, you blew off school, so we thought we'd come here." Elena replied.

"Change into warmer clothes. We're going to the fall to celebrate with s'mores and cake like when we were little." Bonnie explained.

"Except with tequila." Matt added. It sounded like my kind of party.

"Thanks, guys, but I'm not really feeling it." Caroline admitted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie responded. "You've already claimed your birthday is everyone's favorite day."

"Yeah and now, it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead." Caroline shot back. Ouch. So I guess that meant no party.

"Look, Caroline, I'm dead too, but it's still your birthday." I declared. "You're 18. It's a big deal."

"I didn't even like 17." She responded. "I am stuck at 17. I will never be 18."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena argued.

"Yeah, I am." Caroline replied. "But it's okay. I will be fine, but I need some time to wallow in it."

I would make a reference to the classic song, "It's My Party", but now isn't the time for jokes. Caroline seems really upset by this. I wish there was a way I could make her feel better.

"Okay, well then I have another idea." Elena remarked. It seemed the party was back on.

That night, we ended up going into the cemetery and breaking into a mausoleum. I guess it's a good thing that Klaus wants to keep me alive, because I would go to hell otherwise.

"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie commented.

"Well Caroline is right." Elena replied as she put the cake down. "Technically, she is dead. Sorry. So she doesn't need a party. She doesn't need a birthday, she needs a funeral."

Okay, that's weird, but if it will make her feel better, I'm for it.

"You need to say goodbye to your old life, so you can move on with your new one." Elena continued.

"Okay." Caroline agreed. "Here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls…" Elena interrupted as she put some candles in the cake. "Third grade hopscotch champion…"

"Friend, daughter, overachiever…" Bonnie continued.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense…" Matt added. Caroline shrugged.

"She was 17 and had a really good life." Elena said as she walked over to the birthday girl. "So, rest in peace so that you can move forward."

"I don't have anything to say, but I could sing the eulogy?" I offered.

"There's no need for that." Elena replied as she looked at the unlit candles. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie used her witch powers to light the candles. I guess it was easier than using a lighter to do seventeen candles individually.

"Make a wish." I instructed her. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

From there we all cut the cake, Bonnie went to pour herself a shot, but Elena took the bottle. I kind of wished that we had some music, even if it would be dreary death ballads.

"Ah, ah, I need it more than you do." She told the witch.

"She kissed Damon." I added.

"I did not." Elena argued.

"Lie detection." I pointed out before taking a bite of my cake. I then noticed Caroline had her phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Caroline lied. I looked at her. We all did.

"We don't need lie detection for this." Elena pointed out. "You're a bad sober liar. You're an worse drunk one."

I giggled, probably from being buzzed myself.

"I might have texted Tyler." She admitted. I shook my head. We looked at her in minor disgust. "What I'm delicate?"

"So are you not interested in getting Jeremy back at all?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"He's happy and he's safe. I'm not if he could be either of those here now." Elena admitted. "Yeah, I'll miss him, but it won't be forever. It's not like I had someone compel him to leave. He wanted."

"Stop fighting!" I ordered.

"You're ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt added.

"I'm sorry. I'm an angry drunk." Bonnie replied. "I'm gonna go sleep it off."

That was weird but I guess it was for the best. We don't need a downer at a funeral. That's funny. Okay, maybe I had too much.

I heard someone coming as Caroline was lying down and we were genuinely having a good time. Then in walked Mr. Buzzkill: Tyler.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party." He commented.

"Then don't." Matt spat.

"No, it's okay." Caroline replied as she got up.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important." Tyler stated. She walked outside with him and I decided that I would listen in on their conversation. I didn't like how he was here after pledging his loyalty to Klaus. "I take it all back, everything I said this morning."

I wish I knew what he had said this morning.

"Klaus can't control me." Tyler continued. I'm not so sure about that. "Not when it comes to you. I won't let him."

I'm not sure if he has a choice.

"Tyler, it's okay." The vampire declared. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on."

"I'm not moving on from anything." Tyler told her. I'm not sure if that was stupid or romantic. I stopped supporting them when he became a danger to us. "I love you."

He kissed her and they started making out. I was about to tune out, before I heard a biting sound. Oh no.

"Ouch. What the hell?" Caroline asked before she realized what happened. "What just happened? Did you just bite me?"

I rushed over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Tyler cursed.

"Just get away from me!" Caroline screamed at him.

"I told him I wouldn't, but I did anyway." Tyler said. He tried to run but I got in his way.

"No." I told him as I held him back. "You're not going to Klaus."

"He's the only one that can save her." Tyler pointed out.

"Well I'm not going to let him tell you to do something else." I argued. "I'll go talk to him. I want to give that bastard a piece of my mind."

I ran off in search of him. I heard that he was building a house somewhere. I just had to find it. Someone in town had to know where he was. I don't know why I didn't just ask Tyler. I wish that I had one of those white oak stakes that I could drive in his heart, but then Caroline would still die. I had to convince him to save her.

I was able to find out that Klaus was at this Wickery Bridge Memorial Fund. I saw him coming out of a conversation with Damon. Damon walked out the room and I pushed him against the wall. I was pissed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Love." He asked me.

"You're an asshole!" I yelled at him. "You seriously had Tyler bite Caroline. It's her birthday! You want her to die on your birthday. It's officially you have no soul. I don't know what this is between you and Stefan, but I don't know why you have to have my friends in the middle of it!"

"I didn't know it was her birthday." Klaus remarked before suddenly his phone went off. What did he plan this to get out of this conversation? "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus." Stefan ordered. Did he mean me too?

'Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus stated.

"Okay, then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge." Stefan stated. Holy crap, he kidnapped Elena.

"I don't believe you, Stefan." The British one remarked. "You won't kill her."

I then heard the sound of what appeared to be Stefan biting into his wrist and then feeding her his blood because it was accompanied by screams and the car swerving. This is bad.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked in shock.

"I just fed her my blood." Stefan stated. "No more hybrids if she's a vampire."

There was nothing I could do. Was he really going to do it?

"You won't do it." Klaus declared. I think he might actually.

"Really?" Stefan asked. "Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus."

Stefan was insane. He was officially insane. I heard Elena's cries of protest before Klaus relented.

"That was intense." I remarked. I was kind of too shocked to be angry anymore. "Look I don't even need an apology, but I need your blood to keep Caroline alive."

"You're so sincere." Klaus commented. "You really care about your friends. I am sorry."

"I told you that I don't need an apology." I stated as tears rolled down my face. "Even know I want to kill you, I find myself unable to hate you, not that you have done pretty much everything imaginable to make me."

"I'm actually not such a bad guy. I just want my family back." Klaus replied.

"How can they even be considered your family if you're just going to carry them around in coffins?" I asked.

"Before Stefan stole those coffins, I had plans to reunite my family." He explained. "I will give you my blood."

"What do you want in return?" I asked. "I'm not going to kill someone for you. I don't want to do anything for you."

"I'm not asking for anything in return." He claimed before grabbed a bottle of water and pour out its contents before biting his wrist and letting his blood drip inside of it. "I simply want to make up for my mistake."

I was a bit dumbfounded by that. Was he really doing this without asking in return?

"You might want to get that to her." He stated as he handed me the bottle. "But, there is one more thing."

Okay, here comes the catch. He took a box out of his pocket. What was he doing? I didn't understand.

"I know it's Caroline's birthday, but honestly, I think this would look better on you." He replied as he opened it to reveal a bracelet with several diamonds on it. It was beautiful, but I didn't want him to know that I liked it. "Do you need me to put it on for you?"

"No." I said as I snatched it. I wasn't going to let him reel me in. I put it on my bag and then began on my way to Caroline's house. Matt was there. Apparently he had brought her there. He opened the door and I looked at him.

"Is that his blood?" He asked, looking at the blood.

"Yeah." I replied. "Where is she?"

"She's in her room." Matt explained before I rushed in.

"Caroline, I got it. Drink this." I told her. She seemed weak, so I had to feed it down her throat.

I went home. I still wasn't sure what to make of Klaus's unexplained act of kindness. I found her with Damon. Were they going to kiss again. Well he kissed her forehead, but walked away. I was a little disappointed, but I guess that I needed for them to move at their own rate.

"You okay? I asked. "I heard him what Stefan did to you, literally, I was there when he was talking to Klaus."

"Why were you with Klaus?" She asked.

"It's a long story." I explained. "Just know that Caroline is going to be okay and We can't trust Tyler."

So Laura saw Klaus's compassionate side and she got a present. Will she see him any differently? Also, Jeremy and Anna eloped. That actually is legal in Pennsylvania. They won't be in Denver, but you won't be seeing either of them for a while. Please don't forget to review.


	12. The Ties That Bind

Elena and I were in this old house with Bonnie. I wore a white poncho with grey stripes over a purple dress and blue green heels. Inside the house was the coffins containing Klaus's brothers and a fourth one.

"It's like the witches are trying to tell me something." Bonnie declared. She had been having dreams about the fourth coffin.

"I can't believe that you guys have kept this from me." Elena remarked.

"Stefan thought that if you knew where the coffins, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you." Bonnie explained. Klaus was already threatening people.

"So what's in the fourth one?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't open it." Bonnie stated, walking toward it. "We don't know who or what's in it, but we think that opening it is the key to killing Klaus."

I then heard Stefan walking behind us.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "You brought one of Klaus's hybrids here."

I was offended by that.

"I am one of Klaus's hybrids!" I yelled. "I am a hybrid that was turned by Klaus, but I am not a slave to him. Maybe if you paid attention, you would know that."

"I needed to tell Elena and Laura tagged along." Bonnie replied.

"And I needed you to keep everyone, but Damon out of it, Bonnie." Stefan argued. I was siding with Bonnie, even though I still didn't like her.

"So what are you going to do, Stefan?" Elena challenged. "Are you going to kidnap me so I won't tell anyone?"

"Don't tempt me, Elena." Stefan remarked. This seemed like genuine hatred compared to what she had with Damon.

"I think I know how to open the coffin, Stefan and I need Elena to help." Bonnie explained. I don't know what I was doing, but I didn't want to be alone, because I wanted to be away from Klaus.

"Fine." Stefan replied.

"I couldn't place the face at first, but then I realized." Bonnie replied as she took a picture out of her wallet.

"Is that your mom?" I asked.

That led to us searching through various pictures of African-American women. This seemed a little bit racist to me, could not ask her dad or something?

"How many of these are there?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot." Elena answered. "I asked Sheriff Forbes to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country and eliminated the ones who looked nothing like the picture."

Okay, so it wasn't racist. I then noticed a text from Tyler telling me to meet him at Caroline's house. I hope he wasn't setting me up for a meeting with Klaus.

"I gotta go." I told them. "Tyler wants to see me."

I went to Caroline's house and Tyler let me in. Apparently Caroline didn't know he was here.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"I came to apologize." He said. Really, that's why he called me here, to hear his apology? I may or may not owe a favor to Klaus now because of him.

"Apologize? You bit me. Laura had to plead for my life. I think we're way past apologies, Tyler." Caroline pointed out angrily.

"That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no, but still did it." Tyler explained. "I was completely out of my control."

"What's your point?" I chimed in.

"I had your mom call him." Tyler explained as Bill walked out.

"Daddy." Caroline replied in shock.

"Hi, Caroline." Bill greeted. He then looked at me. "I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Laura Carter." I told him awkwardly. "Why am I here?"

"I told him about how you're not sired and I need to know how you do it." Tyler stated. "Maybe with your advice and his training, I can learn how to resist the sire bond."

"Can you help him?" Caroline asked.

"I can try." I responded.

"So can I." Bill declared.

"Why are you helping him?" Caroline questioned. I would like to know.

"Because made a mistake and now he wants to make good." Bill replied. Okay, that was an answer for both of them. "You should let him do it."

We headed to Tyler's family…actually I don't know what it officially was, but it was where he used to lock himself up. Bill chained Tyler up.

"So what is it that allows you not to have a sire bond?" Bill asked me.

"Well for starters, one of the things that makes a werewolf not want to turn is the guilt." I explained. "Some see the turning as a curse to remind them that they killed someone. You need to try to let that go."

"I wasn't defending someone else." Tyler argued. "She just attacked me and then I killed her."

"Then, it was self-defense. Even if she was compelled, it's not your fault. Katherine set you up." I explained.

"It's the gratitude." Bill added. "You feel like you owe Klaus your life because he freed you from the curse."

"I had to change every full moon." Tyler added.

"You have to learn to deal with the pain." I explained.

"And to deal with the pain, you have to make yourself turn." Bill responded.

"I don't know how to turn." Tyler replied.

"It's really simple." I instructed. "You think about being a wolf and then you turn. I'm not going to demonstrate."

"But it's not a full moon." Caroline pointed out.

"It's not restricted to a full moon." I explained.

"When I turn, I break every bone in my body." Tyler shouted.

"You asked for my help. This is the only way." Bill declared. "How badly do you want your freedom?"

We waited and noticed that Tyler seemed to be trying to turn, but he wasn't resisting the pain. He was screaming in agony. It goes a lot quicker when you resist the pain. Caroline looked like she couldn't take it. I then noticed that he seemed to give up.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I can't do this." Tyler stated.

"Try harder." Bill ordered.

"Can't he just rest for one second?" Caroline asked angrily.

"We're doing this my way, Caroline." Bill declared. "If you don't like it, you can leave."

"He needs to learn to deal with the pain." I added.

"You should go." Tyler agreed.

"No." Caroline responded.

Caroline went out the door and I decided to follow her. We decided to listen in from the outside.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked. I smelled his blood. Bill must have wounded him with something. "Knock it off!"

"Good, get angry." Bill declared. "It's in you. You know it is."

"I said knock it off." Tyler commanded with an added growl.

"Your bond to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger." Bill replied. "Either you turn, or I kill you right here, right now."

Okay, that was too much. I couldn't listen to any more of that. I heard Tyler groaning in pain as I walked away.

I decided to go Ric's apartment since Bonnie and Elena were away. It seemed like Damon had a similar idea.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked us. He was lifting weights.

"I was bored." I admitted. "I don't know why he's here."

"Are you still obsessed with Meredith?" Ric asked. "I mean don't you have an Original vampire to worry about?"

"Who's Meredith?" I asked.

"She's a hot doctor who also happens to be on the council." Damon explained as Ric got up. "Ah, ah, do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up if you start dating this one, self-defense and all."

"What's your problem?" The teacher asked before I snatched some of his liquor.

"Your doctor vervained me, and then she blood-jacked me." Damon told us before he took a seat.

"When did you even see her?" Ric questioned in confusion.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend." Damon answered. "It seems like a very sensitive subject."

"So, you did you think that she would take your accusation lightly?" I inquired.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Ric asked.

"Why are you mad at me?" Damon countered.

"Because you're an idiot." I spelled out.

"I told you I'd handle this." Ric shouted.

"I proved your theory: diagnosed psycho case." Damon explained. Did he not get it? Was he that stupid? "You're welcome."

I basically followed Damon around for the rest of the day. Eventually we ended up at the witch house.

"So when are you going to tell Elena that you love her?" I asked.

"I already did that. I just compelled her to forget." He explained.

"That doesn't count." I told him before we went downstairs to see the coffins were hidden.

"You know she's right." Klaus declared as he came out of the shadows. I gulped as he did. "A declaration of love doesn't work unless both people remember it. It's good to see you again, Love."

I looked at him in shock. He then said something that I wasn't sure what he meant, but the candles lit up and he grabbed his head in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart." Damon declared. "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Damon, shut up." I said.

"You know the funny thing about witches is living or dead, they care about their own." Klaus groaned. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants."

That only made them angrier. I thought Klaus was supposed to be smart. He screamed in pain again.

"And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back." Klaus threatened through his teeth. "As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

At that time, the lights went out.

"Now, please show me the coffins." He asked. I didn't think please was in his vocabulary. It worked because three of the coffins appeared. "Here we are. Where's the fourth."

"I thought you only had three siblings and Rebekah." I stated.

"Show me!" He screamed at the witch spirits. They did not listen to him.

"Well, here's the thing." Damon declared. "They can't. It's not here."

When did this happen?

"Well Bonnie gave me the heads-up." Damon explained. "I didn't have time to get all four, but I did have the time to get one.

"I will tear limb from limb." He threatened Damon. I didn't want to ask what he wanted to do to me. "And only then when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest."

That sounds very gory.

"Sorry." Damon declared. "Same rules apply. Leverage and all, I know you want your family back. Something tells me that you want what's in that coffin a lot more. You or your hybrids hurt anyone, you'll never get it."

Okay, now Damon can be smart sometimes.

"Let's go." Damon told me. "Tell your boyfriend that if he wants to see you, you're not available on school nights."

I wanted to rip Damon's head off for that comment. At this time, I couldn't help but wonder how Elena and Bonnie were doing with their mission to get Bonnie's mom to help them open the coffin.

"So you really should tell Elena that you love her." I suggested after we returned to the boarding house.

"Elena doesn't love me." Damon declared. "She still loves Stefan."

"How do you know?" I challenged. "How do you know that she doesn't love you?"

"Because as soon as she gets the Stefan that she loves back, she's going to go running into his arms." Damon explained. "Even if I were to date her or have sex with her, she'd never love me. I'll always be her second choice. Even if Stefan dies in this crazy venture, she'll never ever love me the way that she loves him. It's not worth me trying."

Wow, that was depressing.

I got a call from Caroline saying that her dad was in the hospital. Tyler had turned, but she had done a number on him. He seemed to be okay, somehow. The only way I can think of is vampire blood.

I found Tyler outside of the room.

"So how do you feel now that you've turned?" I asked.

"I feel better." He admitted. "I don't think that I managed to break it, though."

"You have to be able to be completely numb to the pain like I am." I explained. "Do you need me to show you?"

I sighed.

"Let's go down to the cellar." I stated.

I went there with him and began to take my clothes off. He looked at me funny.

"You love Caroline." I reminded him before he looked away. "Now keep looking away. You have enough strength to fight me off."

I thought about turning and fell to the ground, taking deep breaths, changing within minutes. I know I charged at him and he threw me back against the wall. At that moment, I was able to focus on changing back.

"You made it look so easy." He admitted. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You can do it, Tyler." I explained as I grabbed my clothes. "You're stronger than you think you are. The reason that you have a sire bond is because you thought that you were controlled by full moon. Also, stop feeling guilty about biting Damon and Caroline. Everyone is okay. Guilt only fuels the sire bond."

I decided to go home and found that not only Elena wasn't back, but Ric had brought a girl over. He had his stash of weapons out.

"Oh, do you need me to go?" I asked in embarrassment.

"No." Ric replied. "Meredith, this is Laura. She's…well she might as well be an adopted daughter. She's also a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

"I'm going to go to my room." I declared. I wasn't temporarily in Jeremy's room until he came back. I hoped that the two of them weren't about to have sex while I was here. Luckily, Elena seemed to arrive. I decided to go back down and talk to her.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Ric babbled. "It's not my place. It's your place. It's Jenna's place."

"Ric, it is your place, too, just like it's Laura's place." Elena explained. "And if Jeremy brings Anna back with him, it'll be her place as well. It may not be typical, but it's kind of a family. I know it's hard, but Jenna's gone and Jeremy's left. Having you here makes me feel a lot better. You can date if you want."

"So how did it go?" I asked curiously.

"Well we found her." Elena admitted. "I'm not sure if she'll be able to help us, because she apparently lost her powers sealing Mikael away."

"Well I have some news too." I stated. "Damon might have and by I mean did, removed the dagger from Elijah."

So this chapter had Laura interacting with a lot of other characters. She also turned again. I'm thinking of having her be the one to help Tyler, I would have to see how that fits in. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Bringing Out the Dead

In the morning, Elena and I walked into the kitchen, having returned from our morning workout. Ric was in the kitchen.

"Where's the aspirin?" He asked.

"It's in the cupboard." Elena explained.

"Are you hung-over?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a weird night." He replied.

"I told you can invite anyone over that you want, as long as they're human." Elena explained as I took a sip of coffee. "I like Meredith."

"I don't feel guilty for that. I do feel guilty for drunk dialing her." He replied.

"You drunk dialed her?" I asked in disbelief before giggling. "That is so adorable and hilarious."

"Don't make me feel worse about this." He replied.

"How did she feel about it?" Elena asked.

"As soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." He responded. Then the doorbell suddenly rang. Elena went outside and I followed her. Caroline's mom was out there.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi." Elena greeted. She looked like she wasn't just coming over to say 'Good Morning.' Ric then joined us.

"This is a bit of unusual conversation we're about to have, so I hope that you'll protect me on it." The woman declared. What did that mean?

"Of course." Ric stated.

"I assume you may have heard about our medical examiner." She stated. I hadn't. "He was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser."

Now I have.

"Brian Walters, why?" He asked.

"Someone drove this stake through his heart." She continued.

"That's one of ours." Ric responded. He looked at Elena. "It's from your parents' lake house."

"We ran it for prints and found only one clean set: yours." The sheriff declared looking at Elena. Oh.

"Do you think it's possible that they wearing gloves?" I asked. "Or maybe it was a vampire. Do vampires have fingerprints?"

"This is all we got now." She answered. "Though, I do believe you're innocent."

Later Elena was on the phone with Damon. It was on speaker so Ric could hear it.

"So you should ask Ric if his doctor friend had access to the weapons." Damon suggested.

"I can hear, dick." Ric replied.

"I'm just saying the first subject is usually the right one." Damon declared.

"Walters was killed days ago." Ric pointed out. "I didn't show Meredith this stuff until days ago."

"I don't think she did it." I opined. "It had to be someone else. Maybe it was Klaus some reason, or Stefan."

"I doubt either of them would kill some random guy in a manner like a vampire." Damon responded. "Ric saw them fighting the other night."

"It's not Meredith!" Elena remarked before she looked at Ric. "I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic."

"Who else knows about your slayer stash?" Damon asked.

"Who doesn't? I have weapons everywhere." Ric replied. That didn't seem wise.

"We can make accusations, but we don't have any leads." I pointed out. "Do you have any idea how we can figure out who did this?"

"Where are you?" Ric asked Damon.

"I'm meeting an old friend." The Salvatore said before he hung up.

Speaking of meeting old friends, I went with Elena to the underground tunnels and found Stefan. I had changed into a green dress with long sleeves that were good for the colder weather. I was also wearing the bracelet Klaus gave me. As much as I hate him, it was a nice bracelet.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Bonnie said you'd be here." Elena remarked. I was basically there to prevent Stefan from doing anything stupid. I think I was fast enough to wear I could bite him and get away. "I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." He stated. She had told him about how she kissed Damon.

"Did you kill the medical examiner?" Elena asked.

"I don't even know who that is." Stefan responded.

"Brian Walters. I know about how you always get names of your victims. Does it ring a bell?" I questioned.

"No." He declared. "I didn't kill that guy. You two can believe what you want."

"I don't want to believe any of this." Elena said.

"But you had to ask me anyway." Stefan pointed out. "Did you ask Damon?"

"Yes we did ask Damon. Damon is the one investigating it." I responded. "Just because she kissed him doesn't mean you're not a dick."

Stefan walked away.

"I'll ask Klaus." I volunteered.

As I arrived at his house, I received a text. Apparently someone had killed Caroline's dad but he had vampire blood in his system. I wonder if the two were related.

I knocked on the door. Klaus answered it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Love?" He asked.

"There was a medical examiner killed with a weapon from Elena's collection." I replied.

"Never pictured her as having a dark side." Klaus commented. I glared at him. "You seem to think that I did it. You obviously can't think that little of me, since you are wearing that gift I gave you. Did you know the diamonds are dipped in vervain?"

"Why would you give me diamonds dipped in vervain?" I asked.

"Because I plan to reunite my family soon and I can't have any of them compelling you." He explained. "I'm also not the murderer that you seek. You'll have to look somewhere else. Now if you excuse me, my brother and I are heading to a meeting with the Salvatores."

"I should get home." I replied.

I left Klaus's mansion and went home where Ric was making dinner.

"Klaus says he didn't do it either." I declared as I noticed Elena with a knife.

"It's a match." Ric remarked. "This is from a crawlspace in the foyer, which means Meredith knew where it was."

"That doesn't mean that she took it." I pointed out.

He then took out a stake.

"This was in a duffle in Damon's car. Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser." Ric added. "So was Meredith. That was the night that her ex-boyfriend the medical examiner was killed."

"So were you." I declared. I don't know why I was sticking up for this woman I've never even met. "Why would bring Bill back to life just to kill him again?"

"Maybe it's some kind of split personality." Ric suggested. "I don't like this, but we'd be idiots to ignore all of these facts."

"It's just a bunch of circumstantial evidence." I responded. "Okay, what should we do about it? I mean I don't want to go near her if she's armed with stakes."

"We need to get this to the police." He stated, holding the knife. "You two should be with Caroline."

"So he doesn't want to turn?" I asked.

"No, he says that he's been two more chances at life than he should have and he just wants it be over with." Elena replied.

"That, and he doesn't want to become the thing that he hates most." Ric added.

Elena and I went to the Forbes house and sat with the blonde on her porch.

"Did you hear back from Tyler yet?" Elena asked. Why wasn't he with his girlfriend right now.

"No, and I've left messages for him everywhere." Caroline replied. "So does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?"

"It's looking that way." I commented. "I mean we don't have a lot of suspects right now."

"What about you two?" Caroline asked.

"I think she's innocent." I responded. "I just have a feeling."

"I wish that the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this." Elena admitted. "I want her to be innocent. She looks really guilty. That's why I told your mom to look into her and see what she can find."

"My mom is in there with my dad." Caroline replied. "I don't think they've been together this long since I was 10."

I might have told her to be grateful that she had two parents, but that would be insensitive.

"Do you think Tyler did it?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Elena and I asked.

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you, and he's sired to Klaus, Klaus could have told him to do it." Caroline suggested.

"That would sound more plausible if he hadn't given me this." I said, showing off my bracelet. "Caroline, please touch the diamonds."

Caroline did so and pulled her hand back in pain.

"They're soaked in vervain." I explained. "Klaus said he gave it to me because he didn't want his siblings compelling me."

"I can't just let my father die." Caroline remarked. "I'm gonna force him to feed."

"Caroline, it wouldn't be good to take the choice away from him." I told her. "It's his choice and if he wants to die, you need to let him die."

"The only thing your dad has is his choice." Elena added.

"I hated him so much for what he did to me. Now all I want to do is save him." The blonde responded.

"Of course you do. He's your dad." Elena stated as I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not going to ask Laura, but what was the hardest part when you lost your dad?" Caroline asked. She probably knew how I felt.

"It's all of the things that we wouldn't be there for." Elena explained. "Prom, graduation, marriage, stuff like that."

I was starting to tear up and I killed my dad. Elena gave her a sitting hug and then we saw Matt standing in front of us. It's amazing he's here before Tyler. Caroline gave him a hug.

After a while, the two of us went home with Matt.

"Thanks for walking us home." Elena declared.

"How are you doing?" He asked Elena. "This has to bring up a lot for you, and you, you killed your dad, but it still couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't." I declared.

"We all lost a lot." Elena remarked.

"It's this town." Matt suggested. "It's messed up. None of us should have to live this way."

He had a point. I could help but wonder if there was a time that the town was peaceful.

We walked inside and Elena turned on the lights, but they didn't come on.

"I can see in the dark." I replied. I found the cupboard and grabbed a flashlight. "It's a wolf thing. I also smell blood."

We noticed blood marks all over the house. I led them to the source like a bloodhound and there was Ric, slumped over at the top of the stairs with a knife in him.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed. I could hear a pulse. "He's still alive."

Elena tried to pull the knife out and he groaned in pain. He's definitely alive.

"Laura, you have to help him." Elena told me.

"I can't give him my blood. If they come back, we could have another Bill situation." I explained.

"Then kill him so his ring brings him back." Elena declared.

"We've established that it's a bit iffy with hybrids." I reminded her.

"Elena, you do it." Ric winced.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"I'm a supernatural too." Elena realized. She took the knife out of him and slit his throat with it. It looked like she had a lot of trouble with it. She was crying as she did.

Matt managed to get the lights back on. When he came back up, Elena was sitting there, waiting for him to wake up. I was in my room, trying to resist the smell of his blood. I mean open wounds were still kind of a problem for me. I had to be away.

"He's still out?" Matt asked.

"Caroline called." Elena stated. "Her dad died. Laura had to go to her room because of the blood. Will you stay with me until he wakes up?"

"Of course." Matt replied. I wish I could be there for her, but I couldn't. I wanted to be there for my friend. Why couldn't I control myself?

"I can't lose any more family." She whimpered. I knew I couldn't just stay in here. I walked out and over to her. I closed my eyes and hugged her.

It was then that my phone went off. It was Damon.

"Not now Damon." I answered.

"I need to talk to Elena. She won't pick up." Damon remarked.

"That's because some broke in here and attacked Ric. Elena had to kill him to guarantee that his ring would bring him back. So whatever it is you have to say can wait."

"Elijah freed the rest of the Originals." Damon explained. Okay, that wasn't something that I was expecting. "I thought you'd like to know that they're beating the stuffing out of him as we speak."

"Well I guess it's good to have some good news on a day like this." I replied before I hung up

"What good news?" Matt asked.

"Elijah freed the other Originals and they were beating up Klaus. I know now probably isn't the best time, but at least we can seek pleasure in his pain while we wait for him to wake up."

After he awoke, Elena called Sheriff Forbes.

"I looked into it, Elena." The woman explained. "Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago and has been there ever since."

I knew she was innocent.

"She has an alibi?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"An iron tight operating room full of witnesses." Sheriff Forbes confirmed. "I'm sorry, but it looks like she's innocent."

"Then who could it be?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founder's Council and we just cleared our only suspect." The sheriff explained. This wasn't good.

"Elena, I have something that I want to tell you. You've taken me in and gave me a home when I was at my most vulnerable. It's been hard for me to live in this town knowing this is where my sister was killed. You've always had my back when things got rough and I've done my best to have yours. I guess what I'm saying, even though no one will ever replace Jules, even though it's not by blood, you're my sister, Elena."

Elena hugged me.

"You're my sister, too, Laura." She told me. "We'll find out who did this…together."

In an episode based around family, it's only fitting that a new family was forged. Elena and Laura are honorary sisters. Plus, Klaus gave a very nice gift to the object of his affection. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Dangerous Liasons

Elena and I met up with Matt at the hospital. The exact reason why seemed to be lost on me. After Matt left, we went out to Elena's car. I got in the front seat before I noticed someone pinning Elena to the hood.

"Rebekah, stop!" I told the Original. I would say that there were hard feelings.

"You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt." Rebekah responded before she went to bite Elena. I don't know if I could fight an Original. Could I bite her? Before, I could do anything, another vampire stopped her.

"Elijah." Rebekah declared. So that was Elijah.

"It's time for you to go, Rebekah." He declared. Rebekah then ran away.

"We haven't met." Elijah said to me. "I am Elijah."

"Laura." I introduced. After that was over, Elijah explained some things to us.

The next morning, Damon and Stefan were in the kitchen.

"It was their mother Esther that was in that coffin." Elena explained.

"As in the Original witch?" Stefan asked.

"How is she even alive?" Damon questioned. "I thought her hybrid freakshow of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

I glared at him for his choice of words.

"We think that she's using some kind of magic." I stated.

"Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with everyone in her family, including Klaus." Elena added.

"I thought she was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan stated.

"I guess not." I responded. "Elijah said that she's forgiven him."

"Anyone else feeling used right now?" Damon asked.

"Elijah promised that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena remarked as the doorbell rang. "I believe him."

We went to the door and no one was there, just a letter addressed to Elena.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"It's an invitation. Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7:00 for a celebration." She read.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked.

"It's Scandinavian naming customs." I explained. "You take the name of the father and add son to it i.e. Mikael."

"So now they want housewarming gifts?" Damon quipped.

"There's a note on the back." Elena declared. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther. If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why."

"Don't you remember that she had Vicki try to kill you?" Damon asked.

"Maybe she has a point. Obviously someone wanted Bonnie to open the coffin." I argued.

"What happened to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon questioned.

"That's your job now." Stefan responded.

"I really should find out what she wants." Elena agreed.

Then there was a second ringing of the doorbell. I went to get it and this time there was a box with a bow on it and it was addressed to me. The letter was the same one that Elena got.

"Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus." I read the back. I then opened the box and inside was a pink gown.

"He has got it bad for you." Damon replied.

Later, Elena and I were at the Grill with Caroline, who had apparently been invited by another Original named Kol.

"So why are they throwing a ball?" Caroline asked.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish." Caroline commented. "And why does the evil wiotch want any audience with you?"

"We don't know, but Klaus certainly went all out with the dress he got me." I explained.

"I need one of you to be my bodyguard for the night." Elena told us. I usually was.

"I think a Salvatore would look better in a tux." Caroline joked. "At by that I mean Stefan."

"I think Damon." I opined.

"I don't want to deal with either Salvatore right now." Elena admitted. "Whatever Stefan is feeling is hatred for Klaus and Damon…well not with Stefan around."

"You know you should be a little less slutty." Caroline remarked.

"I don't even know how I feel about it." Elena admitted. "All I do know is that it's kind of a mess. Stefan used to be the easy choice, but now he's not. I don't know what to do."

"Careful, girls." Rebekah said as she walked up to our table. "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "Your mom said no hurting the locals."

"Not everything has to do with you." Rebekah spat before she walked off.

"I told you this would happen." I reminded the doppelganger. We then noticed Rebekah giving Matt an invitation.

"Why is she inviting him?" Caroline asked.

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena declared.

We all went to the ball together. I wore the pink gown that Klaus bought me. Elena was in a very regal in her black and gold dress, and Caroline wore a royal blue. My princess fantasy was finally coming true…at ten years after I gave it up. A woman took our coats as we walked in. Not soon after did we see Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him.

"I could ask you the same." Stefan replied.

"We were invited." I pointed out. Then Damon showed up. I really didn't want to get involved in Elena's love triangle. I walked in search of a drink and that was when I saw him in his tux. I have to admit, he looks good in a tux.

"Good evening." He greeted me. Now I really needed a drink.

Elijah then called for a dance. We were supposed to find a partner. I didn't have one. I noticed him looking at me and weighed my options. I could go with whatever Salvatore Elena doesn't pick, but I don't really like either of them enough for that. I'm probably going to regret this. I went over and took his hand.

"You know, you look smashing." He complimented me. I wonder how that term came to be honestly. Was there some British person so good-looking that things fell apart around them? He then pulled me into a dance. "Glad you came."

"I didn't come for you." I responded.

"Still, you're here." He replied as we continued to dance. "I see you're wearing the dress."

"You didn't give me a chance to get another one." I responded. "You know Tyler left town because of you."

"You're pretty good at dancing." He replied.

"I've been training in all sorts of dance since I was a kid." I explained as the waltz continued. "My mom was very into it so I had no choice."

"I never understood why you would come here all on your own." He remarked.

"Well if you bothered to know me, you would know that my dad is dead and my mom is in jail." I explained.

So, one thing that seemed to be part of this dance was switching of partners. I wound up with Damon.

"You two looked pretty cozy." Damon commented.

"So did you and Elena. I know she's your brother's ex, but she's been single for months. The Bro Code only goes so far. You need to make a move for her already."

After the dance, I went outside and saw one of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen.

"It's nice to see you smile." Klaus declared as he walked up behind me.

"Well you haven't given me much reason to." I pointed out. "Why did you invite me, seriously?"

"I fancy you." He explained. "Is that that hard to believe?"

"You don't seem to be the type to have feelings for anyone." I told him. "So what is it? Do you love me because I'm not sired to you?"

"You're beautiful, strong-willed, active, you seem to enjoy becoming a wolf, and you're honest." He listed. Okay those were all good reasons. "You're also single."

"I'm not looking for to date someone who killed my sister." I stated.

"I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry for that, but I'm not." He admitted. "I can tell you that it was nothing personal. She was simply collateral damage."

"Do you ever think about the families of the people that you kill?" I asked.

"I can't even be certain that they have families." He admitted as the horse made a sound. "You know horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. The closest my father ever came to killing me was when he killed my favorite horse."

"Did you ever consider apologizing to him?" I asked.

"My father was not a reasonable man." He explained. "I assume you heard what he said to me. That was my whole life, before I was a vampire and before he found out that I wasn't his son. I do know that he had something in common when it comes to that, except my father was angry even away from the bottle."

"Killing my father was not an easy thing. If I didn't, he would have taken my mom's life and maybe mine. What's your excuse?"

I then walked back inside. On my way to the ballroom, I came across Rebekah.

"Is there any way that I can apologize to you on Elena's behalf?" I asked her.

"She's the one who double-crossed me and stabbed me in the back. I don't take kindly to betrayal."

"I'm not trying to defend her actions, but I do happen to know that in their previous attempt to kill Klaus, Elijah did end up betraying the." I pointed out.

"To make the assumption that I am anything like Elijah was a completely asinine thing to do." Rebekah complained. "Especially since the one who ended up betraying you was someone who you trusted a lot more than me. I'm not interested in your olive branch."

"Excuse me, everyone." Esther interrupted. "Waiters are passing out champagne. It provides me no greater joy than to have my family back together as one."

I smelled the champagne and detected a faint hint of blood in it. Why was there blood in it?

"I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening." The woman continued. Okay, now she was lying about something. "Cheers."

I didn't actually drink, because I didn't even like champagne and I was weary of drinks that smelled of blood.

Klaus then found me again.

"Don't tell your mom I don't like champagne." I told him. "Did it spell odd to you?"

"A little bit, but it does have an odd aroma normally." He replied. "I've something to show you."

He took me to a room with a large number of paintings.

"Did you paint all of these?" I asked as I looked around the room in amazement.

"I indeed did." He explained. "You know Donatello was inspired by me."

All I knew about Donatello was Ninja Turtles.

"So what's the story behind this bracelet?" I asked.

"It once belonged to a princess who was almost as beautiful as you." He explained. I blushed. God, why did he have to be so charming? "I can also tell you that one of my landscapes is hanging at the Guggenheim. Have you ever been?"

"This is the first time I've ever left Florida." I admitted.

"I could take you." He offered. "I could take you to Rome, Paris, Tokyo, even Moscow. Just say the word and I can take you there."

When I heard those words, that terrible Sean Kingston song started to play in my head.

"Flaunting your money in the face of someone who's been what you call a commoner for the majority of her life, classy." I quipped. "Why is it that you were so interested in making hybrids like me? How would you really feel when you found that I wasn't sired to you? Were you planning on me being your slave like Tyler and the rest of them?"

"I think it's time for you to leave." He told me. Obviously, I had struck a nerve with him.

"I have a theory." I declared. "Your father didn't love you, so you don't think anyone else will. You want an army, you don't want friends. You compel people to like you and if this bracelet wouldn't protect me from being compelled, I would throw it at your feet. If you want me to love you, you can start by doing something that will make me like you. Do something good without an ulterior motive, just out of the goodness of your heart."

I walked out the door and found Damon and Elena.

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked her.

"Actually, yes." Elena answered.

"Good, you can tell me on the ride home." Damon replied as he grabbed her.

"Damon, this is not what I meant when I said go after what you want." I replied.

"I don't like going behind your back." Elena responded. "I just wish you would give me enough freedom to make my own decisions."

"I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive." Damon apologized.

"I'll meet you at home." I remarked.

"I'm mad at you because I love you." Damon replied. I don't know if it was the best time for him to say that.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Elena countered. Did she just reject him? No, she wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to say that she loves him back. Why would she reject him?

I went back home and found there was a box on the door and it was marked for me. Seriously, when was he going to get the hint that I'm not interested? I opened it up and there was a sketch of me standing next to his horse. No one had ever done a sketch of me before. It was a pretty good rendition."

Stefan ended up bringing Elena home. That was definitely not the result that I wanted.

"Esther wants to kill her whole family." Stefan remarked. "How's that for mother of year?"

"What?" I asked as I came down in my pajamas. "I mean is it really necessary to kill them all?"

"I won't be sad to see any of them go." Stefan declared.

"I just signed their death sentences." Elena replied.

"You signed Klaus's, Elena." Stefan corrected.

"Do you really want to kill Klaus so much that you don't care who you hurt me in the process?" I asked Stefan. "Do you want to know why Elena kissed Damon? Because you put all of your soul into this revenge fantasy instead of her who still loved even when you turned off your humanity. Why do we need to still Klaus?"

"You don't understand." Stefan replied.

"You're right. I don't." I responded.

"Good night." Stefan declared as he walked out the door.

"Elena, will you please call Damon and tell him that you love him back?" I requested.

"It's not that easy." Elena told me. I was tired and wanted to go to bed. I didn't want to stay for the rest.

I don't have anything to say about this chapter. Laura could smell the blood due to her werewolf senses, not her vampire ones. Please don't forget to review.


	15. All My Children

I walked into Elena's room where she was lying upon her bed. I was wearing a white dress with a green webbed cardigan with a leather belt around my waist and my hair in a ponytail, despite being still curly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elena admitted as she clutched her phone. I noticed she was calling Stefan. Why could she just call Damon and apologize. Damon and Elena belonged together. Stefan didn't end up answering. She decided to leave him a message. "Stefan, hey, it's me. I really have to talk to you. Please call me back."

I sighed before I noticed she was calling Damon. I hoped that she was ready to apologize.

"What?" Damon answered.

"Hey, I called you ten times last night." Elena said. She did? How did I not know about this? "We need to talk."

"Sorry, I've been busy." Damon replied. There was a double entendre in that. Please don't tell me he did. I heard the distinct sound of a female. Yes, he did.

"If you're mad at me you need to get over it." She instructed. Elena you can't stay that after stepping all over his heart like you did.

"Oh I'm over it." Damon declared before hanging up.

"I'm going to the boarding house." Elena announced. "Well I might as well say we are."

"You know me pretty well." I pointed out.

We went to the boarding house and found shirtless Damon with…Rebekah. No, no, no. He seriously didn't. Rebekah had a smug smile on her face. She walked away and I smacked Damon upside the head.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. Elena was just shocked.

Minutes later, we were in the parlor.

"Did you stop taking vervain?" Elena asked as Damon began to button his shirt.

"Do you think that she had to compel me?" Damon asked. Then was he just stupid?

"She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago." Elena pointed out.

"We didn't discuss that." Damon replied.

"Are you going to lead with every girl that tries to kill me now?" Elena quipped.

"Well maybe I did something had nothing to do with you." Damon proposed. Yeah, that was definitely not true.

"I'm planning on killing her entire family." Elena announced.

"For the record, I'm against this." I remarked.

"Esther linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one of them, happens to all of them."

"That's great. It's a way to finally kill Klaus." Damon replied.

"So you slept with her without caring about her at all?" I asked. Did sex really mean nothing to him? Is that possible? "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Elijah doesn't deserve this." Elena pointed out. "Rebekah's a bit psycho, but she probably doesn't deserve it either."

"You two shouldn't screw this up." Damon remarked.

"I agree." Stefan stated as he walked in. "Klaus has to die. They all do."

"They're stronger than us." I declared. "I don't think our opinion matters."

Elena walked out without saying anything and I followed.

After we went home, Elena invited Bonnie over. Bonnie was practicing a spell, on the bed. That seems like a fire hazard. She was trying to cast a spell like the one Esther used to prevent vampires from hearing in the room. Caroline was outside.

"He was flaunting it in my face." Elena complained.

"You did reject him." I pointed out. "So is this thing working?"

"Nope." Caroline replied as she entered. "I can everything about how Damon is man-slut and Laura is Team Damon."

"Someone has to be." I pointed out. If we didn't have more important things to worry about, I might make a bet with Caroline about who Elena ends up with. Elena then gave some tips about how Esther cast the spell.

"Speaking of Esther, she came to see me and Abby this morning." Bonnie remarked.

"Why was the Original witch at your house?" I asked.

"Why are you letting me vent about Damon?" Elena also asked. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to introduce herself and thank Abby and I for bringing her back." Bonnie explained. I found it weird that she called her mom by her first name. Even though, I hated my dad until just recently, I still thought of him as my dad. "She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power."

"Is there a way to stop her?" Elena asked curiously.

"Why would I want her to?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well for starters, we don't know if we want her to kill all of the Originals to kill Klaus." I stated.

"Elijah found a way to keep me alive." Elena added. "I just want to return the favor."

"I guess I should feel the same. When Jules tried to kill Damon to get the moonstone, he let her live while killing the rest." I agreed.

Caroline then popped back in.

"Still not working and you girls are not doing this. Esther is doing it." Caroline pointed out.

"They'll be dead by the end of the day." Bonnie declared. "It's a full moon. Esther needs the energy. Me and Abby are joining her."

Well it looks like I won't have time to turn. I think need to stay in human form for this.

A little later, I was downstairs drinking some blood when the doorbell rang. I answered it.

"Hello Laura." He told me. "Is Elena here?"

Elijah and Elena went out alone because he requested it. Caroline and Bonnie had also left and I don't know where Ric was. I didn't want to be home alone, so I went to the Grill. That was where Ric was. I noticed he was on the phone Damon, who was asking about Elena. I wasn't going to tell about her being with Elijah. I also found him with Dr. Innocent.

"Don't worry. I have no plans to interrupt your date." I declared. I did happen to notice that she knew nothing about the person that attacked him and neither did Ric.

"Well look who's eavesdropping." Klaus remarked. Why did he have to be here? I also noticed Kol was with him.

"It's about time that I met once of these hybrids you're so obsessed with." The younger brother remarked. "She's quite a hot little bitch."

"Is he always this charming?" I asked sarcastically.

"Kol, I'd prefer you not speak to her that way." Klaus stated.

"Hold on, is this the one you have the hots for?" Kol asked as I blushed. "Have I met the girl that has finally made my grumpy older brother fall in love?"

"You can leave now, Kol." Klaus told him. Kol then walked outside. "I'm sorry for him. Manners have never been his strong suit."

"Is it true that you love me?" I asked.

"I don't know if we should take things that far, but you do know that I fancy you." He reminded me. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see I've gotten wind that my mother has a plan to kill me and my siblings. I don't know how you personally feel about that, but I will have you know that Elena is currently with my sister, who you may know is rather upset at her."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well I understand that my mother is using the Bennett bloodline to gain power." Klaus explained. "Elijah does have a plan to break that bloodline by killing the witches, though I'm not sure if that will work. You may know that a dead witch can still be channeled. What I want from you is to figure out a way to save us. I will be back with an hour to see if you have any good ideas. Tick tock."

He walked out. I knew I might need some help.

"Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't interrupt, but we have a situation." I told Ric. "Basically, Elena is with Rebekah is very vengeful and I have to find a way to save the Originals or Elena dies. This plan may or may not involve killing Bonnie."

At that time, Damon called Ric. His plan seemed to involve me flirting with Klaus while Ric daggered Kol. Why did I have to have the hard part? What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to kiss him? This seemed wrong. I noticed Klaus and Kol walked in. Well here I go. I sexily walked over to him.

"Did you find anything out, Love?" He asked me.

"I have people working on it." I replied. "You know I was thinking, this could be your very last day on Earth. I was thinking that you might want to do something enjoyable in case we are unsuccessful and you do end up dying."

"I would prefer not to die." He remarked.

"I understand that, and I would prefer Elena to live." I agreed. I hope I was making him want me. Though, I don't think that would be that hard. I walked outside and to town square.

"I hope you're not still angry over our little spat." He told me.

"Oh, that, I'm over it." I declared.

"Why don't you get to know me and I can get to know you." He suggested. "There's much more to me than a murderous psychopath. How about you start? When you were born?"

"August 11th, 1993." I answered. "What about you?"

"May 16, 985." He answered. "So what do you want to do with your immortal life? Is there anywhere in particular that you want to see. I'm not suggesting that you see it with me, I'm just curious."

"I do want to go to Paris." I explained.

"You know tonight's a full moon." He pointed out.

"I know." I declared. "It'll be the first one I haven't turned. I'm going to turn your question on you. What did you want when you were human? I know it was a simpler time, but you must have had dreams, even if your father wouldn't let you enact them."

Klaus then grabbed his chest. I knew the dagger wouldn't work on him, but I didn't expect him to feel it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We figured that your mother couldn't kill Finn if he was already dead." I lied.

"You're lying." He told me. "Kol."

He ran off immediately and I think he interrupted their plan. They were in an alley.

"I should kill you." He told Damon.

"Wait, I do have a plan." I interrupted. "I think that maybe if were turn one of them, we could break the line. A dead witch is still a witch, but Rebekah told me you can't be both a witch and a vampire. Turn one of them and you'll break the bond."

"Lovely, I'll put you in charge of that." He told me.

"Can I even turn someone into a vampire?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course you can." He responded.

"Why don't you have Damon do it?" I asked.

"Because I want you to do it." He told me. "Granted, you don't have to. You're not sired to me, but I will kill Damon if you don't do it."

Great so now, both Damon and Elena's lives were in my hands. I was also in charge of turning someone into a vampire. I hated being in the middle of this.

"Damon, where are they?" I asked.

"They're at the witch house." Damon groaned as his neck was being held by Klaus.

I rushed over. I guess I would have to plan a sneak attack. I don't know I would be able to do this. I've never turned anyone before.

I also noticed that Kol and Elijah went around the front. It was apparently a tactic to get Bonnie and Abby away. I decided that Caroline and Elena would probably hate me less if I turned her mother. So she was my target. She was supposedly weaker. Stefan was supposed to distract Bonnie. Luckily, Bonnie went downstairs. I bit into my wrist and fed my blood into Abby's mouth, before I went and snapped her neck. It was what I had to do. Unfortunately, that did not make the witch spirits very happy as I got a massive headache. I rushed out of the house as fast as I could. I noticed that the fire went out. I took some deep breaths.

"It's done." I declared. "Tell Klaus that he can let Damon go, but also tell him that I will never love him. I did this to save Damon and Elena. I wanted to preserve the magical love that I know the two of them will have. It's the kind that he will never have with me."

I went home and I wondered if I should pack my bags and leave. Elena wouldn't want me living in her house. I might as well go back to Pensacola. I could see if I they decided to let my mom out of jail. Maybe I could make them let my mom out of jail. Once I was home, I grabbed my bag and began to put my things in it. I was packed and ready to head out the door when it opened and Elena walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't belong here, Elena." I told her. "You can go ahead and hate me for what I did to Bonnie's mom. I did it to save you and Damon, but that doesn't make it right."

"Laura, I told you that you were my family, and I've forgiven Damon and Stefan for a lot of things. I know that you had no choice. Well you had a choice and you had to make the difficult choice. If the roles were reversed, I probably would have done the same thing. So unpack that bag and stay."

"You know, Stefan and Damon did all of this because they loved you, yes both of them." I replied. "I guess I did it for the same, although platonic, reasons."

"You're a good person, Laura." She told me. "I know that you feel guilty for it."

"What I feel guilty for most is starting to like Klaus." I admitted. "But after tonight, that's all gone. I actually did want to save him, but not by doing what I did. It's over. Also, Elijah told me to give you a message."

I handed her a sheet of paper.

"Can I at least tell you I'm sorry?" I asked.

"I know you are." She told me.

So, Laura was the one who turned Abby. The good news is that Elena forgave her for it. Don't worry, you will see her mother eventually. Please don't forget to review.


	16. 1912

The following morning, Matt joined our running route. Elena was definitely getting better at it.

"Are you two training for 10K?" He asked.

"You need to be able to keep up." Elena suggested.

"Neither of you can outrun your problems." Matt stated. The two of us kept running. "I talked to Bonnie!"

Elena stopped and I decided it would be a good idea to as well.

"What did she say?" I asked. I expected nothing but vitriol from the witch. She had plenty of reason to hate me.

"They're at her mom's." Matt explained as he walked up to us. "Abby is gonna complete the transition."

"She's going to become a vampire?" Elena asked in shock.

"Caroline was going to help." Matt further explicated.

"Is there anything I can do?" Elena asked.

"She knows it's not your fault, Elena." Matt told her. It was mine. "She said it wasn't yours either, Laura. Klaus all but forced you to do it."

"We did this to save my life." Elena countered. "It's absolutely my fault."

Suddenly, Elena's phone rang. Apparently, the sheriff had Ric in a holding cell. Wait, what? Why is Ric in a holding cell? He didn't do anything. It led to the two of us rushing to the police station. Damon was there to greet us.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Ric's fine. The sheriff wants me to stay out of it." Damon explained.

"You're not seriously considering that, are you?" Elena questioned.

"I don't have any better ideas." He declared.

"Your only friend is in jail for murder. You have to do something." Elena told him.

"I could kill Dr. False Accusation." Damon suggested. I was a little stunned by that. I really thought that she was innocent. It still doesn't make sense how she attacked Ric if she was in surgery.

"No!" Elena remarked.

"So, yeah, I'm gonna stay out of it." He stated.

"So are you going to thank me for saving your life?" I asked him.

"I'll thank you when the time is right." He remarked. "Take note that this still doesn't change my opinion of hybrids."

"Now you're just being mean." Elena declared.

"I guess everything is back to normal then." I joked. Seriously, they did need to hook up already. I then followed Elena out.

"So I heard Klaus and the rest of the Originals left town." Elena remarked.

"All of them but Rebekah." I corrected. "We've been texting."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I know she has a vendetta against you, but I've been trying to get her to cool down." I explained. "I don't think it would be fair to write her off as evil. I also happened to understand that you never even apologized to her."

"I don't feel like I need to apologize to her." Elena responded. "I did what I needed to go through with the plan."

"You know that excuse might work a lot better if the plan had actually worked and we had killed Klaus." I told her. "You literally stabbed her in the back. Don't tell me that you don't feel bad about that."

"Okay, I do feel regret, but I doubt that she would even want to hear my apology and I don't need you lecturing me." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of on edge because it's a bit a little while since I've had any blood and last night was the first full moon since I became a werewolf that I haven't turned." I apologized. "I think I need to head to the hospital or somewhere I can get some blood. I'll see you at home."

"Wait." Elena stopped me as she held her wrist out.

"I'm really hungry." I told her.

"I trust you." She declared. She put her wrist in my mouth and I began to drink from it. I didn't take too much, but it did help take the edge off.

"Thank you." I told her. "So just to be clear, you think that Ric is innocent, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He doesn't have any reason to kill innocent people, even if neither of them were exactly nice people. Plus you saw him after he was attacked. You saw the house. Why would he go to all that trouble to cover up?"

"Well I can only see two outcomes here." I proposed. "Either I was wrong, and Meredith is the killer, or I was right and, she's innocent and Ric is the killer. As you can see, neither of those is a very good option."

"What are we going to do about this? Elena asked me.

"I guess we need to try to prove that Ric is innocent." I declared. "Do you have any way that we can confirm his whereabouts about the time of either of the murders?"

"I think the first one was at night on Caroline's birthday. I was drunk that night." Elena reminded me. "You were over at Caroline's healing her."

"Okay, so we can't clear him of that one, but what about the one with Bill. I don't remember him going to the hospital." I remarked.

"Meredith is a doctor." Elena pointed out. "That gives him plenty of reason to be there. Why don't we just meet her at the hospital?"

We went home for a few minutes and I changed into a simple black dress with short sleeves. We then headed to the hospital and waited for Meredith to show up.

"I'm due in surgery. Whatever you have to say about Alaric, make it quick." Meredith remarked.

"He didn't do anything." Elena declared.

"How do you know?" The woman challenged. "I get that you live with him, but do you really know anything about him? Do you know what he was like before he moved here?"

"I know enough." Elena replied.

"Wanna know what I know?" Meredith responded. "He was arrested for fighting for times before the age of we was at Duke, your mother took out a restraining order against him twice."

"That can't be right." I stated. Although, nothing told me that she was lying.

"How do you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter, and you never thought to look any deeper." Meredith almost shouted.

Okay, that was a good point.

"How could you do this to him?" Elena asked. "He didn't kill anyone and you know it."

"You date vampires, Elena." Meredith replied. Hmm, she sees the thing with Damon too. "You are standing next to a werewolf/vampire hybrid. It shouldn't come to much of a shock to you that your guardian is a murderer."

That led to the two of us heading to her apartment. I managed to get the door open, but I wasn't able to step inside.

"I probably should have thought this through better." I declared. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Anything that she might not have handed over to the police." Elena answered. "Hold the door open and let me know if you spot anything."

"Are you sure that we'll find anything?" I asked. Elena then went into the closer and found some kind of secret compartment.

"She's a founding family member. She's got skeletons in here closet." Elena explained. She opened it and found and a box which she brought into the hall.

Inside the box were folders on Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman. She knew something that she wasn't telling. Alaric's folder was much larger than the other two. We began to look through. I had to compel someone to go away, but it wasn't much of an issue.

"So, we got police reports, court records, and this." I declared as I took out a book. I handed it over to her to look at. She opened it up and looked at it in shock.

"It's an old Gilbert journal." She stated.

"Why does Meredith have one of your old family journals and what does it have to do with Ric?" I asked as I looked at a paper.

"I don't know." She answered.

"So, Brian's death was supposed to be between 1:00 and 3:00 a.m., right?" I inquired.

"That's what Sheriff Forbes says." Elena replied.

"Well this report from the county coroner says otherwise." I explained as I handed it over. "I think Meredith is coming."

Elena ran into her closet and I ran into the public restroom. I wish I could be there will her. Once I heard the door close, I went back outside, ready to attack. Well, I was ready if anything managed to come out here. She should have brought someone who didn't need invited with.

Meredith ended up finding Elena in her closet. She didn't put up a fight. She called the cops. I didn't want to leave Elena, so both of us were taken in.

"What were you two thinking?" Sheriff Forbes asked. Is breaking without entering a crime? "You broke the law."

"We found something that clears Alaric." I stated. Did that mean that she was the killer?

"She already showed me this document and apologized for arresting an innocent man." The sheriff lectured.

"Why did she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but I am doing a lot to protect the two of you." The woman told us. I guess having connections is a good thing. Saving her daughter's life must have been worth something.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized. I looked at her, not sure if I should apologize too.

"Just leave." Sheriff Forbes instructed as she tried to calm down. "Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go."

After we got home, Matt came over.

"So you two got busted for breaking into her apartment?" He asked in disbelief.

"Technically, I broke and she went in." I pointed out.

"You really went all out to try to protect him." Matt commented. "So, what is it that drew you to Stefan in the first place?"

"Last year when I was first with Stefan, I felt safe." Elena explained.

"Safe?" Matt asked. "Elena he's a vampire, no offense."

Even though I had to drink blood and couldn't get into places without an invitation, it was still hard to think of myself as a vampire.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I somehow knew that he would never stop loving me." Elena responded. I did not like that. "Like he would never…"

"What?" I asked.

"Die." Elena answered. "Like he would never die."

"Like your parents did." Matt stated. Okay that made perfect sense now. "What about Damon?"

"Damon just sort of snuck up on me." Elena admitted. He does that a lot. "He got under my skin and it seems no matter what I do, I can't shake him. I think that I love him too."

"Love is a hard thing to overcome." I opined. "It's harder to fall out of love than in love with someone."

"You can't ever shake it." Matt added.

"Is this weird?" Elena asked him.

"No, not really." He answered.

"Elena, while no one was looking, I managed to swipe the journal." I explained. "I guess when you're new, not as many people notice you."

At that point, the door opened and Ric walked in.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked before she gave him a hug. I decided to give him one too after she was done. It was kind of weird to be honest, but also kind of nice. He was the only father figure that I had and I had already gone through this kind of thing once. I guess I was just glad that he was cleared. This time it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't bear to have it happen again. Elena noticed the tears in my eyes. "Are you okay, Laura?"

"I'm fine." I stated. "It's just that the night I killed my dad, my mom took the blame. She said that she didn't want me to have to go through with it. She was found guilty, even with the self-defense case. She might get out eventually, but I don't know. I just didn't want it to happen again."

"Everything is going to be fine." Elena told me. "We made it through this, and we're figure out who did this. I promise it's going to be okay."

Later in the night after Ric had had a shower, Elena and I were downstairs reading the journal.

"I was gonna make some coffee." Ric declared as he came down.

"No, we're not gonna be up much longer." Elena responded as I let out a yawn. It had been a long day.

"You know the sheriff told me about what you two did today, and while I appreciate it, I don't want you girls getting in trouble because of me. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around." Ric remarked.

"If not for you, then who?" Elena asked.

"Still, I'm the responsible adult, even if I suck at it." He said.

"How about all three of us agree to take care of each other?" I suggested. "That way, everyone wins."

"Deal." He agreed. He then noticed the book in Elena's hands. "What are you reading there?"

"It's an old family journal." She explained.

"Any juicy family secrets?" He asked cheekily.

"Not that we know of." I answered with a smile on my face.

"I actually thought this was Jonathan Gilbert's, but it ended up being his granddaughter, Samantha's." Elena replied. "She went just as crazy as he did. I guess that I have great genes."

"Well that gives you something to look forward to." He remarked as both of us got us.

"Good night, Ric." Elena replied as we both went upstairs. Elena was using the bathroom first. I decided to go down and get some water.

I went down and found Meredith was at the door.

"I know what this looks like." She said.

"Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't." Ric replied angrily. "You shot me, had me thrown in jail, and then freed?"

"I did it for you, Ric." Meredith explained. "I forged the coroner's note to clear your name."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"I think she's just psycho." Ric stated as he tried to shut the door.

"Now that you've been cleared, they'll look for somewhere else. They won't look your way again." She continued. "Please, you have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. Let me in. I can explain."

"If you try to frame him again, I will kill you." I warned her.

"I'm not framing him." Meredith promised as she stepped in. She showed him the folders. "The victims were killed with your weapons."

"But he was attacked." I pointed out.

"The wound could have been self-inflicted." Meredith suggested.

"This is insane. I would know if I were killing people." He argued angrily

"Would you?" She countered. "Have you had any blackouts? Instances of lost time?"

"Are you insane?" He asked.

"No, but I think you might be." She replied. "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you? I think you're sick and I wanna help you. This happened before, almost one hundred years ago."

Oh my god, he really did this. We then noticed Elena.

"Ric, I think she's right." She said.

So, no Klaus in this chapter. They've realized that Ric is the culprit. I didn't realize the problem with replacing Matt with Laura going into Meredith's apartment until I wrote it. Things are about to get bad. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Break on Through

The next day, Elena and I were at the hospital while Ric was undergoing a CT scan. I was in a blue blouse with white spots and jeans with curly hair.

"What are you looking for?" Elena asked.

"A tumor, a vascular deformity, anything that could explain this." Meredith explained.

"But wouldn't my blood have healed that stuff?" I asked.

"Through my experience, vampire blood can actually make cancer worse." The doctor explained. "Though, I'm not saying that he has it, but if this is medical, I can treat it."

"What if it's not?" Elena asked.

"We'll have to find some other way to deal with it." Meredith suggested. I had a bad feeling about this. They took him under the machine.

"When did you suspect it was him?" Elena asked curiously.

"When he told me about his ring, I remembered the stories I heard about Samantha Gilbert." Meredith explained. "I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busybodies."

"Why protect him then?" I questioned.

"I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something that they have no control over." She declared. "And I kind of fell for him."

After the test was over, Elena and I went into his room. He had checked out which I don't think was a good thing.

"Meredith said nothing is abnormal." Elena explained.

"That because everything is normal. I didn't kill those guys and I didn't try to kill myself." He protested as we noticed the ring on the table. "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who wore that ring."

"I'm gonna call Bonnie. The rings were made by a Bennett witch, so maybe a witch knows how to fix it." Elena said. That sounded like a good idea.

"Take it." Ric declared as he slid the ring over across the table to us. "I don't want it anymore."

At that time, Damon showed up.

"You ready to ditch this house of horrors?" He asked. Now was not the time for jokes. "You look terrible."

"Let me check out." Ric replied as he left.

Then Damon and Elena were back to fighting. Well the fighting shows that they care about each other. After it was over, the two of us went home.

Then we went to the Salvatore house. I don't know why Elena continued to care about Stefan. Maybe if I had come here earlier I would see it differently, but I hadn't and I didn't. She found him filling a glass with blood. I smelled so good.

"I'm sorry. Damon told Alaric that no one was home." Elena lied.

"I just got home." Stefan interrupted.

"We're just here for this book on Samantha Gilbert." She added.

"It's fine." He declared. This is what you call awkward conversation between exes.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Elena remarked.

"Do you have any of that for me?" I asked, hoping to break the tension between them.

"You don't have to read that." Stefan stated. "Samantha went to an asylum, tried to give herself a lobotomy and bled to death. If the same is happening to Alaric then there's nothing you can do."

"Well maybe Bonnie can do something." I remarked.

We then went back home and I decided to call Caroline. Elena was in the shower.

"Yes?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie isn't returning any of Elena's calls and she really needs to talk to her." I explained.

"She's still mad at both of you." Caroline responded. "Abby's transition has been pretty rough, so she has a lot on her mind now."

"Well we have a big situation." I replied. "Ric's basically developed this Mr. Hyde personality from dying too many times and he's kind of the killer. Please tell her to call Elena."

I then went downstairs to see Ric and Meredith looking over his arrest records.

"This guy was just a douche." He said to which Meredith laughed. "Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate. I became a vampire hunter. Listen there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you. Your cousin Logan, I'm the one who killed him."

"Logan was gone by that time." Meredith explained. She did look pretty torn up by it, though. "I leave the judgment to everyone else. Though, I have wondered why you never drove a stake through Damon's heart."

"They have this weird bromance going on."

"I tried once." Ric admitted. "He drove it into my heart basically…well lung. The thing that started all of this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think that I could take on a vampire."

"Well you have to know good ways to channel your rage. As strange as it is, being a werewolf has always been a good thing for me." I explained. "It gives me a release. Speaking of which, I need one right now. I'll be back…soon."

I went out to the forest and went through the motions. The part that where I have to strip is annoying, but it gives me clothes to come back to. Once I was fully undressed, I began to shift. It was painless and I needed about half an hour to get ready. When I changed back, I know I didn't kill anybody…just a deer. I don't know if I was hungry for dinner anymore. You know, that was my first time eating deer. I got dressed and went to head back home, hoping everything was okay.

I went inside and found Ric and Elena at the table. I think that they had already eaten.

"This is a little of my bank accounts, how to contact my parents and everything else in case things don't go my way." He told her.

"That's not something that we're going to worry about." I told him. "You're going to get through this."

"Hey, I need to know that you two and Jeremy…and I guess Anna are going to be okay." He stated. "The three of you have been my responsibility and I need to make sure that you're taken care of."

"We're going to be okay." Elena promised. "We're all gonna be okay."

At that point, Elena's phone rang. It was Caroline saying that Abby apparently thought that there was something that she thought Bonnie could do. Apparently witches that were obsessed with dark magic sometimes went through the same thing. Bonnie was on her way, but she didn't seem very happy. I wondered if I should be here at all. I don't think that she would hurt me.

"Bonnie's coming over." I told Alaric.

"She thinks that she can help you." Elena added. "She needs something that you wore before you wore the ring."

"Do you have your wedding ring?" I asked as Meredith walked in.

"Yes." He answered. "It's in my apartment."

"That's a good idea." Elena stated. Alaric went to get up.

"I think it would be better if you let the girls handle this." Meredith suggested, sitting him back down.

"It's in the dresser by the kitchen." He told us. "It's in an aspirin bottle."

The two of us went to his apartment and found that Stefan was there.

"I missed you at the house." He remarked. "Alaric told me that you'd be here."

Now wasn't really the time for their relationship drama.

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me." Elena replied as she walked right past him and started into the apparently. Good girl, Elena.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elena." Stefan replied. Well I guess that was better than trying to drive her off the bridge where her parents drowned and she almost died. "I just can't be who you want me to be."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as we entered the apartment.

"I did some more digging and found out that Samantha killed two people in the institution: a nurse and a guard." Stefan explained.

"I don't need to hear that she was a psychopath again." Elena remarked.

"She was under suicidal watch and she had no jewelry." Stefan continued. Oh. That's bad.

"So you're saying that the violent behavior can still happen once the ring is off?" Elena asked. This was not good. We left him alone with Meredith.

"I think that I should back and make sure that everything is okay." I stated. I went home as fast as I could. I hoped that I wouldn't be too late. I don't know if would been faster to ask for Elena's car keys. I never knew which was faster. I hoped that I wouldn't have to kill him to save her life. Elena called me before I got there.

"He's got a drawer full of pictures of his victims." She explained frantically. "Can you tell me if you're there yet? Please tell that you're there and he's fine."

"I would be lying if I did." I declared. "I won't let him hurt her and I'll do my best not to hurt him."

"He apparently wants to kill off certain members of the council." Elena added. "Hurry!"

After a few minutes, I stood outside the door as I decided to listen in to make sure everything was fine.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"I don't know where anything is in this house." Meredith remarked. "I'm sorry. I can't remember. Do you take cream?"

"No cream." He answered. It seemed like a perfectly normal conversation. I started to text Elena to let her know that everything was fine.

"I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving." Meredith replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"No mustard, I hate mustard." Meredith responded.

"Do you ever feel remorse?" Ric asked. I dropped my phone and found that the door was locked. I began to search for me keys.

"Sorry?" Meredith responded.

"Well you are a council member and the council was formed to protect these people from vampires." He continued. I decided to try to break the glass. "Here you all are just looking the other way. There's you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse?"

I burst in.

"You need to get away from her." I ordered. "Put the knife down."

"I'm not going to take orders from an abomination like you." He replied as he lunged at Meredith with the knife. Thankfully he missed and began to run.

"Go upstairs and hide." I instructed. She made sure to.

"Do you ever get tired of being you?" He asked me. "You weren't supposed to be like this. Your sister was right. You've become a disgrace to her. Everything that she stood for and you just look the other way."

"I don't want to hurt you." I warned him.

"That's too bad because I definitely want to hurt you." He replied. "Maybe I could fill you up with some vervain. After I'm done with Meredith, I could find a bigger knife and cut your pretty little head off."

Okay this was scary, it brought back all of sorts of memories of how my dad used to threaten me. I know how that ended and I didn't want this to end the same way. I had to find some way to knock him out without causing any major damage to him. I then noticed that I did smell bad. There was blood on the knife. How did I miss that? I decided to just throw him against the wall and hoped that that worked. I went upstairs to check on Meredith. I might need to give her some blood.

I started to open the door.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

"Meredith, it's Laura." I told her. "I know that he stabbed you. You need my blood to heal you."

I opened the door and went inside the bathroom to give her my blood. I then heard the door open and sounds from downstairs.

"Hey there." Ric said.

"Hi." Elena remarked. "Where's Meredith?"

"Oh she got called to the hospital." He lied.

"Well did Laura ever get here?" She asked. Could I help Meredith or do I have to worry about him attacking her?

"I haven't seen her." He answered. "Did Stefan catch up to you?"

"No." Elena lied, realizing who she was talking to. I bit into my wrist and fed some into Meredith's mouth. I let her drink enough as I watched her wound begin to heal.

"Did you get my ring?" I heard him ask. Elena, you need to run.

"Well my place is a bit of a mess." He said. "I guess I'll just have to get it."

I then heard Stefan grab him from behind. Thank God.

I met them at the top of the stairs.

"Meredith's fine. I gave her some blood." I told them as I wiped some tears from my eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Elena asked.

"It's not so much as to what he said. It's everything about him reminded me of my dad when he got really drunk. I really want to help him because I don't think that I can keep seeing him like this." I responded.

Bonnie arrived not long after. She cast a spell that was supposed to help him. I really hoped that it would work.

The next morning, I was eating breakfast in the kitchen and Elena was cleaning up hers when Bonnie came in. I didn't know what to say to her.

"So are you two okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Elena answered. I think nothing would work.

"Abby says that all of the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche making it easier for the dark side to take over." Bonnie explained. "These herbs are the binding element. He needs to take them twice a day. I'll get you more. Abby and I are going to work on the garden."

"So you two are okay?" I asked.

"The transition's been hard, but I think she will be." Bonnie answered. "She hasn't killed anyone, so that's good. I'm gonna stay for a little while longer. It'll give us a chance to heal."

Elena began to apologize. I don't think that there was anything that I could say to make things here, so I just shut up. Bonnie hugged her.

"Don't worry about it." She declared. "I forgive both of you."

After Bonnie left, it was just the two of us. Ric was staying away for a couple of days. Elena decided to call Jeremy.

"Hey Stranger." She greeted him.

"Are you checking up on me?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know how you two were." Elena replied.

"Well we are both in school in here and enjoying the married life." Jeremy explained.

"Have you talked to Alaric lately?" Elena asked.

"No, why is everything okay?" He questioned. I was glad that everything was okay with him.

"Yes, it's fine." Elena lied. I guess we needed to let them enjoy themselves. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Can I call back? Anna and I have a double date." Jeremy requested.

"Yeah, I just miss you." Elena declared.

"I miss you too. Tell Laura I said hi if she's still living there." He stated.

"Hi Jeremy." I said into the phone before he hung up.

So Alaric's Hyde made Laura think of some painful memories. At least Bonnie forgave her for what she did to her mother, but what's gonna happen when Klaus returns? Please don't forget to review.


	18. Murder of One

Elena and I went to Ric's apartment where he was currently staying. I had on a pink tunic with a magenta cardigan and jeans I was holding coffee. Elena knocked on the door and Damon answered.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Indecent, but fine." Damon answered. Oh, we picked a bad time.

"So everything was okay last night?" Elena questioned.

"He slept like a baby, woke up Alaric and Sheriff Forbes didn't tell me about dead council members." Damon explained.

"That's great." I declared.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?" Elena asked. I don't know, but it might have to do with her being in love with him.

"Maybe because you're in love with me?" Damon joked. "What did you bring? Coffee and donuts? Are you sure you shouldn't giving this to Sheriff Forbes?"

"They're not for you." Elena replied angrily.

"Don't pretend that you're still mad at me." Damon declared. "Ric's gonna have to miss adopted daughter bonding today."

"Then give him the stuff and tell him that we miss him." Elena requested. He then slammed the door in our faces. I heard something that sounded like a buzzsaw on the way out, but I had no idea what it really was.

Later, we were with Caroline in the woods.

"Alaric killed my father?" She asked in shock.

"I can't expect you to be okay with it, but Bonnie's herbs seem to be working." Elena commented.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Caroline asked.

"No, of course not, but all we can do is make him better." I explained. "I met the evil side firsthand and he scared me. I don't want him to ever be like that again."

"He's a victim of something supernatural. None of us wanted any of this…except Damon, but he didn't want it the way he got it. I didn't ask to be weird inhuman occurrence that I can't even wear my family's ring." Elena explained. "I forgave you for killing someone when it was out of your control, so I think you should be able to find it in your heart to forgive him."

"Elena, you are too selfless for your own good." Caroline declared.

We then met up with Matt. We were actually having some sort of meeting for some reason. Damon and Stefan then appeared.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked. Why did she need to be here? "I texted her too."

"Bonnie's mom left again. I think we need to leave her out." Caroline explained.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We found more white oak." Damon replied.

"You have a weapon to kill Klaus?" Elena asked in surprise. I don't know how I felt about it. I was still wearing his bracelet, but that was mostly because I liked the protection of it."

"Nope, we all do." Stefan answered as he dropped a bag of white oak stakes. "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. Now we can have the advantage. We're all armed and if we see any Original, we can kill them all. Murder of one is murder of all. We need to seize the best opportunity that presents itself."

"Scenario # 1." Damon remarked as he grabbed Elena. "You get to play Klaus."

"Rebekah is our target and we need to keep Klaus occupied." Stefan explicated. I knew where this is going. I walked over to them.

"I'm not gonna flirt with Elena." I responded.

"Caroline is gonna be Rebekah. Quarterback will distract her." Damon explained. "She's desperate for attention."

"That must be why she slept with you." Caroline quipped. That was nice.

Stefan then demonstrated the process before explaining the we needed to keep our stakes hidden and see if an opportunity presented itself.

"No last minute pity for them." Damon replied. He looked at me. Maybe we should keep her away from Klaus."

"I don't like him." I responded. "Let's just do this and I can feel revenge for my sister's death at last."

Everyone else confirmed that they were in on the plan.

"We have twelve stakes, twelve shots at killing one Original." Stefan stated.

From there, Elena and I headed to town square with Matt and Caroline while Elena tried to reach Bonnie. Matt expressed the same disbelief that everyone else did upon finding out about Ric.

"Is it weird that weird that Bonnie isn't returning my calls?" She asked after she was done.

"Is it weird that Suicidal Finn is in town square?" I countered.

"I thought Finn left town." Elena remarked. "Who is that with him?"

Both Caroline and I decided to listen in.

"So can you guess why I dragged you out here?" The woman with him asked.

"If memory serves me, this is where the natives used to make sacrifices to their gods." Finn replied.

"This statue is built where we used to rendezvous." She remarked.

"I assumed that after 900 years, you'd have moved on." Finn declared.

"I'll admit, I couldn't remain loyal to you, but I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I held out hope and here we are. I never stopped loving you, Finn. I don't want you to die."

Elena ended up calling Stefan who determined the woman's name was Sage. It was an opportunity, but this seemed morally wrong to go about it like this. Not to mention that pissing off a vampire as old as Sage seemed like a bad idea. What I also found out was that apparently Rebekah had kidnapped Damon.

From there, I decided to go to the boarding house with Caroline. In retrospect, leaving Elena unprotected might not be the best idea, but I think she won't do anything stupid and try to kill Finn. We found Ric on the couch.

"Hey, I hear you had a run-in with Buffy the vampire." She commented.

"I'll live." Ric said as he sat up. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're checking to make sure that you're still you." Caroline explained. I hoped she wasn't going to give him a hard time.

'I'm me." He stated.

"Mr. Hyde would say that too." Caroline declared. "That's why we brought you this."

Caroline produced the herb mixture and he began to drink it.

"It's that, or kill people or call them abominations." The blonde remarked. Why did she have to bring that up?

"I'm so sorry." He apologized to her. "I'm sorry to you too, Laura. I don't know what your dad was like, but I don't want to be anything like him. I don't know if there's anything else that I can say."

"To say that either of us are innocent would be a lie." I declared. "You killing people with this other you is no different than me killing people as a wolf."

"We all have blood on our hands." Caroline added.

"But the blood on my hands is your father's." He pointed out.

"Bonnie's mother's is on my hands." I argued. "None of us are saints here. What I'm saying is that I forgive you."

Stefan called the house phone and I explained that we could watch over Ric. I hoped he would remain himself. I knew he would. Bonnie's spell would work. It would have to work.

"Would you be okay if I go back to the Grill?" I asked.

"I guess." She replied. I then went into my purse and pulled out some anesthetic.

"Meredith gave Elena and I and needle of this in case you know who comes out." I explained as I handed it to her. If he says anything bizarre, use it on him.

I went to the Grill and heard a scream around back. I went out there and saw that Finn had been staked and he went up in flames. Well I guess they went through with the plan. Sage was crying. Stefan grabbed me and we ended up running away as fast as we could. We headed back toward the boarding house.

"I can't believe that you did that." I remarked.

"We had a shot and we took it." He declared.

"You killed a man in love." I pointed out.

"It's collateral damage to kill them all." Stefan pointed out.

"Are you sure that it's even going to kill them?" I asked as we arrived. Elena got there not much longer. I looked at Caroline and Ric. "Well we did it. Finn's dead."

"What about the others?" Caroline asked.

"We don't know until we see them dead." Stefan replied. At that time Bonnie called Elena.

"Bonnie, I've been calling you all day." Elena declared.

"Klaus has Damon." Bonnie declared.

"Klaus should be dead. They all should." Elena stammered.

"No, I just got finished unlinking them. He threatened Jeremy and my mom." Bonnie cried.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"At the mansion." Bonnie said before she hung up.

"Laura, you have to try to reason with Klaus. He might agree to let Damon go if you talk to him." Elena explained. I was on Klaus duty…again. Why couldn't he be like Finn and have a 900-year-old lover?

Suddenly, Sage popped through the door. Caroline tried to fight her, but she held her off easily. I then thought of something. This could work. I went to bite her when suddenly her nose started to bleed. Both of and the other vampire with her began to desiccate. What just happened?

"What just happened?" Caroline asked.

"They died." I declared.

"So, they both died within an hour of Finn." Caroline noted. "I am pretty sure that the two of them are related. This can't be a coincidence."

"Murder of one is murder of all." I repeated what Stefan had said. "I think killing an Original kills every vampire that was turned as a result of their bloodline."

"That means that if we kill Klaus, we could all die along with him." Caroline pointed out.

"And if all of them were to die, all of you would have died with them." Elena added. Okay, I need to thank Bonnie for saving my life.

"So, do you still want me to get Damon?" I asked. "I'm make sure to leave my stake behind. I don't want to kill Rebekah and kill all of you. Is there any way that we can find out who created the bloodline?"

"No bring the stakes." Stefan replied. "We need to gather all, but three of them."

So I took a bag with eight stakes in it and went to Klaus's mansion. I hated this. He answered the door.

"Hello, Love." He greeted me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here for Damon." I declared. "I'm even prepared to make a deal."

I stepped inside and saw Damon who was very bloody. Rebekah joined us and I think Klaus was waiting for my offer.

"So this bag contains eight white oak stakes. The sign to Wickery Bridge was made from the same white oak and my friends have already killed Finn."

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah seethed.

"She said her friends did." Klaus corrected.

"Any these are all of the stakes we made." I explained. I hoped they would believe me. I had to be really good to get them to."

"You see, Nik doesn't even have the right to let him go since I was the one who kidnapped him." Rebekah declared. "I want to play with him some more. He used me and I don't like it."

"Damon, say you're sorry so we can get you out of here." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Damon replied.

"You need to be more heartfelt than that." The original hybrid remarked.

"I am sorry that I did what I did and that my brother killed yours." Damon said.

"I should make it a fair trade, but I guess I can accept this apology." Rebekah replied as she released Damon from his bonds. "I'll let you know that next time I'll just rip your big ego-inflated head off. Now, both of you get out of here."

"Wait a minute." Klaus stopped us. He looked at Damon. "How many stakes are that can kill an Original?"

"11." Damon answered. Damn it.

"And there are 8 in here." Klaus remarked. "You know I've given you everything that you could ever want. I've given you immortal life, the ability to turn whenever you want because I know you like it. I've given you protection from compulsion. What more do I have to do?"

"I'll make sure someone gives you the stakes." I promised before I took Damon and left. I then took him back to the boarding house.

I couldn't believe it. There was no way that I could kill Klaus without sacrificing my own life. I don't care what people say. I'm not someone who wants to give myself up for the greater good. Does this make me selfish? Probably, but I know that I can't do this. I can't leave Elena after she's lost so much. Stefan probably doesn't care about my life that he may try to kill Klaus even if Tyler and I die.

"We need to find out the source of the bloodline." I declared. I kind of hoped that it was Klaus.

"How are we going to do that?" Elena asked. "It's not like we can just ask Rose who turned her. Not to mention if we kill Klaus, you'll die."

"It's still a good piece of information to know." I explained. "Maybe Klaus is the originator of our bloodline. Even we find out that it's him, it will still give us the power to kill one of the other if the situation ever arises."

"There still isn't any way that we can find it out." Elena pointed out. "It's not like there's any way that we can just look at a map."

"I have the next best thing." I replied. "I think you need to talk to Bonnie."

"Laura, just what kind of spell are you suggesting?" She asked. "I don't think there's a spell that can tell us the origin of the bloodline."

"We don't need a spell to figure out who generated the bloodline." I remarked as I grabbed onto her. "I want to get it from Rose herself. I just need a simple locator spell. We're going to find out where Jeremy is and bring him and Anna home and also get him to talk to Rose."

So Laura has a plan and you're going to see Jeremy again. She had another scene with Klaus. Also she almost got to bite someone, but they died before that./ Please don't forget to review.


	19. Heart of Darkness

While Bonnie was doing the spell to find Jeremy, Elena and I were checking on Ric, who was currently in the boarding house. His evil side had hidden the last stake and we needed to keep him locked up so he couldn't use it. I had on a black blouse over a red dress

"Alaric?" Elena asked. Wouldn't the other guy also answer to Alaric?

"Yup, still me." He answered as we entered.

"You girls shouldn't be here." He said.

"Well you need the basics: toothbrush, clothes." Elena listed.

"Some terrible books to help you sleep." I finished.

"_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?_" The teacher asked.

"No, I put it _The Host…_Damon. He thinks he's hilarious." Elena responded. It was kind of funny, but also inappropriate.

"At least he still has his sense of humor." Ric stated.

"Do you really think we need to do this?" I asked. "I mean there might a be spell to let you know where it is."

"This is good for me." He declared. "I don't want to be a danger to anyone right now."

"We've looked everywhere for the stake. I don't know where it is. You must have hid it pretty well." Elena replied.

'What will Klaus do if we can't find it?" Ric asked.

"He's definitely going to throw a temper tantrum, probably try to kill people again." I guessed.

"Stefan's gonna watch over you." Elena explained. "We need to bring Jeremy…and Anna home because it's not same for them."

"We just need to wait for Bonnie to find them." I added as I Elena's phone rang.

"Hey Bonnie." She answered. "Panama City Beach, well that is nice style."

"We're going with Damon." I declared before Elena hung up.

"Why are you saying that you think that I'm not okay with that?" He asked us curiously

"Because you're not a bi Delena fan." I pointed out.

"What does Stefan think?" He asked.

"It was his idea for Damon to go." Elena explained.

"I think he wants her to go after Damon as well." I remarked. "Anyway, we should probably get going soon. I'm glad I get to wear a bikini again."

After a short amount of packing, we went to the airport. I was able to compel unless it first class, though Elena and Damon are so rich that we probably could have paid. What I really wanted was to make sure they had seats next to each other. We boarded the plane and after about an hour and forty-five minutes, we arrived at our destination. We decided that the first thing that we needed to do was see if we could find anyone who might know where to look.

We went a local restaurant by the beach.

"Excuse me, do you know where can find Jeremy or Anna Gilbert?" I asked. I had to note the familiarity of the situation.

"Yeah, they're on the beach right now." The waitress replied.

We all decided to put on more appropriate clothes. I changed into a red and black bikini, Elena had a blue and black one and Damon had black swim trunks. The two of them were trying to surf. Anna seemed to be better at it.

"Hey, Jer." Elena greeted him as they came ashore.

"I see you found us." Anna replied. They then noticed the serious looks on our faces.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

We all began to walk along the beach. There really weren't that many people around at the moment. I guess teens and college students really only come to the beach during the summer and spring break. I guess I was okay with it. We began to explain.

"So Katherine sired us and Rose sired Katherine, but we don't know who sired Rose." Damon said.

"You three came all the way out here to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked in disbelief…and to bring you two back home.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon answered.

"Who sired you anyway?" I asked Anna.

"I was turned by Elijah and I turned my mother." The Asian girl answered. "I can't believe that killing an Original kills their entire line. I'm glad I'm not connected to him anymore."

"Well we need to know if we are." Damon pointed out.

"I can't." Jeremy responded. "I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them."

"You might be able to." Anna opined.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

"Can we do this later? A friend just got here." Jeremy asked. Jeremy began to walk away before we realized who the friend was.

"That's Kol." Elena remarked. He was carrying a surfboard and swung it at Damon, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked. I was surprised that she never met Kol.

"He's an Original." Elena explained.

"So, mates, but we're not buds." Kol replied as he looked for something to fight with. He went for Damon, but I jammed the piece of surfboard into his heart.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but it'll give us a head start." Damon replied. "You two are going to need to grab some clothes fast because we don't have much time."

We headed to a hotel. I found out that I couldn't get into the room when I tried to enter.

"Perfect." Damon replied.

"Damon, Laura, you may come in." Elena invited. This would give us some time.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy replied.

"You're not good at making friends." Damon replied. "Also vampires seem to be drawn to you."

"Not helping." Elena said.

"Do you know anything useful about her?" Anna asked. "You need something that can give her a push. Maybe Damon could think of her. She's here."

"Do you see her too?" Jeremy asked. Anna nodded.

"That's unexpected." I commented.

"Can you start by asking how she is?" Damon questioned. Was she an ex of his?

"She's happy that she doesn't have to run anymore." Jeremy replied.

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked.

"She says that she misses you." Anna stated. "She also says that she's rooting for you and Elena."

Well at least I wasn't the only one.

"She wasn't sired by any of the Originals." Jeremy explained. "It was someone named Mary Porter."

"Ah, Scary Mary." Damon groaned. Did he know everyone? "Where is she now Rose?"

"She doesn't know, but is trying to find out." Anna replied. "This is weird. I kind of want to see my mom to get a chance to tell her goodbye at least."

"You might as well if we're going to wait." I proposed. Anna went into the bathroom and I heard a pretty heartwarming conversation from Anna's side.

I decided to turn on the TV. I didn't know what to watch. I decided to put on _Supernatural. _Although most of the fans didn't like the female characters, I really did. I couldn't help but wonder how it would take Rose to do her thing. I had no idea how she was going to do it honestly. I hope that this person isn't dead because that would be problematic.

After a little while, I got a call from Caroline.

"So how is everything going with the search for the bloodline?" She asked.

"Well we found Jeremy and Anna, who had apparently made friends with Kol. We got away from him. Rose didn't know whose bloodline she was part of. She was turned by someone named Mary Porter." I recapped. "Anything interesting happening there?"

"Tyler's back home and he says that he's no longer sired to Klaus." She explained. She sounded absolutely happy.

"Did you two end up having hot sex somewhere?" I asked before I realized that Jeremy was in the room. Elena had gone to get ice, Anna was in the shower, and I don't know where Damon was. "Don't tell me. I'll call when I get more info."

I hung up as Elena came back.

"So what's up between you and Damon?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"Well Rose said something." Jeremy remarked.

"I think people are finally starting to get behind them." I stated. "The two of them kissed. I think it was the same night that the two of you left. You two have missed quite a bit."

At that moment, Damon walked back into the room. Also, Anna walked out of the bathroom.

"So what's going on here?" Damon asked. There was a silence. He looked at Anna. "You done in there?"

She nodded and he went into the bathroom. I think we should have gotten two rooms. The way it stood, Elena and I were in one bed, Jeremy and Anna were in the other and Damon was on a cot, or maybe he was going to stand watch. I don't know. I guess we'll play that by ear and see when Rose comes back.

I found it pretty hard to sleep. Damon kept moving around. Being a vampire and a werewolf, I have extremely sensitive ears. He was pouring himself some whiskey. I noticed Elena was still awake beside me. I didn't want to say anything. I don't know if she knew I was awake. Damon didn't seem to wanna sleep. Elena was at least trying, or pretending to be asleep.

The two of them ended up going outside. I would probably be tired in the morning, but I had to hear this. This could be the moment where they realize that they love each other.

"Don't." Elena told him.

"Why not?" Damon asked. I then heard kissing sounds. I hope it will stick this time. It sounded like things were getting pretty hot actually.

I then noticed Jeremy getting up. Maybe Rose had told him something. He happened to walk in on the two of them kissing. Mary was in Kansas. I guess we would be heading to the airport again. I'm pretty sure that Jeremy wasn't happy about it. The problem is that you can't deny love.

We ended up at this secluded house in Kansas in the very early morning. It was pretty creepy/

"Now I know why you call this chick Scary Mary." Anna commented.

"You two should wait here." Elena suggested.

"Why so you can make out some more?" Jeremy questioned angrily.

"Jeremy…" Anna tried to cool him down.

"I'll be there." I promised as Elena, Damon, and I went inside. All of the lights were out. Elena turned on the flashlight on her phone as I looked around. The place was a mess. "Okay…wow."

"Who is this again?" Elena questioned.

"Scary Mary. She's super old and super creepy." Damon explained. I don't want to know how he knows her.

"How do you know her?" Elena asked. Well I guess I'm going to. Damon just shrugged. That's what I thought he meant. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I said creepy, not ugly." He stated.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise.

"Guys." I remarked as I saw a body pinned to the wall.

"Mary." Damon stated. Okay, this is not a literal dead end.

"Quite Contrary." Kol replied as he turned on the light. He was holding a metal bar. Things just went from bad to worse. I don't even know if he's going to tend Klaus's rules which would be keeping me and Elena alive. "Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. Don't know what happened. I think all of the time that spent with my family ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked. He's not going to tell you, Elena.

"You mean did I turn her?" Kol responded. "I think I did, or well it could have been Rebekah, or Klaus, or even Elijah. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. So now where did we leave off?"

He struck Damon's knees.

"Now according to my brother, you two are off limits." He remarked. He then looked me over. "I find it hard to believe that you're the one who has got my brother to fall in love."

Fortunately, he just wanted to beat Damon up. He was going to be sore, but I guess it was okay. Kol walked out the door. I hoped he wasn't going to hurt Jeremy or Anna. I decided to go check on them.

"What happened in there?" Jeremy asked. "We saw Kol."

"Basically he killed Mary and beat the crap out of Damon." I explained. "I'm pretty sure that you're not going to be able to contact her. I don't think we'll ever know who generated the bloodline. I guess it's just as well. I mean now I don't have to worry about my life."

"So what are we going to do now?" Anna asked.

"We're going home." I explained. At that moment, Damon walked out. He looked pretty angry and if I had to guess, it wasn't about Kol. I think him and Elena had another fight. I sighed audibly. I don't know why they can't just be a happy couple.

We headed back to the airport. Damon and Elena weren't speaking to each other. I don't know if I wanted to get in the middle of this. I keep trying and trying and nothing seems to be working. I know that they're meant to be together. I don't understand why they can't just accept it. I know Damon has an attitude problem, but this is something that they can't deny.

I needed to talk to Caroline and maybe I could talk to Tyler. It had been awhile and I missed my friend. Maybe we could be friends again now that he broke his sire bond.

We walked into the house. I don't know what was going to happen. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. I don't know why I couldn't get Klaus out of my head. The only reason that I wanted him to stay alive was my only safety. I thought about what Kol told me. There was no way that he loved me. I mean yeah I could see him lusting after me, but no one who has done is capable of loving someone. I realized something. One thing ran through my mind as I entered the house. Am I a hypocrite?

So, Anna can see ghosts too. Laura is beginning to see things different. I know some of you are getting impatient, but I want to do this right. The episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes is something to look forward too. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Do Not Go Gentle

It was good to be home. Well it wasn't quite home since Ric wasn't there. I learned that Stefan had to beat the evil side to come out. I was really worried about him. I kept wanting to believe that he would be okay, but I wasn't sure. We didn't have much time because we had to go to the school and help Caroline with the dance.

"I think it's great that he's trying to get it back together. I don't see why you two are so worried about it." Caroline admitted as we began to survey the gym. Rebekah seemed to be a no-show. I'm glad Tyler was back and sire bond-free and I'm glad Jeremy was back. I hadn't formed quite the relationship with him that I had with Elena, but it was still nice.

"This thing with Alaric really freaked Jeremy out." Elena stated.

"Are you sure it wasn't him catching you and Damon making out?" Caroline teased. I wasn't happy about it because they essentially broke up immediately after getting together.

"We didn't tell you so you could torture her with it." I stated. "I think that they would be really good together if they just stopped fighting."

"So who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline asked her.

"Laura." Elena answered as she pulled me close. "Aren't all four of us going together?"

"Bonnie has a date with Jamie and I'm going with Tyler." Caroline explained. Well going out with Elena was better than Klaus. Hell, I'd probably kiss her before I kissed him and I don't even like girls. "It's not too late to ask Stefan."

"We shouldn't be debating which brother she should go out with." I declared. "I think the best thing that we can is give her some time to figure out for herself."

"Thank you." Elena replied.

"But we all know she's going to pick Damon." I added.

"Stefan is her epic love." Caroline argued.

"I think you two should cool it before you start trying to hurt each other." Elena proposed. "I haven't seen anything this bad since you and I got in a fight over who Lucas should be with on _One Tree Hill._"

"It still should have been Brooke." Caroline declared. I never got into _One Tree Hill._

"Well I just hope that the 20s dance doesn't attract a certain Original." I replied. "If I never see his face again, I won't mind."

"It's too bad we'll never know if he generated the bloodline." Caroline responded.

"Well I need him to stay alive." I admitted. "It's too bad we can't have real booze here."

Unfortunately for me, she decided to call Stefan she got home. Now it seemed like I was going alone. I sighed and noticed that Anna was home. Jeremy had started working at the Grill again.

"So, you lived in the 20s. What were they like?" I asked. I was going with a certain hairstyle that I don't know if was going to be period appropriate or not.

"To be honest, I wasn't really big on the whole speakeasy scene." The former vampire admitted. "I do love the fashion. It's probably my favorite look of all time. I kind of wish that it endured."

"So I guess that you knew exactly what you were looking for." I stated.

Later in the evening, I was in a strapless orange dress and my hair was in an updo. Anna and Jeremy had already left and I was bright orange gown with a diamond band necklace. I heard the doorbell ring and assumed it was Stefan. Although, I didn't support the couple, I wasn't going to break Stefan's neck so Elena could go with Damon. I opened the door and found it wasn't Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. He was in a suit and his hair was slicked

"I was wondering if you had a date to the dance." He remarked.

"I'm not going with you." I told him.

"Well I think you should at least thank me." He remarked. "If I hadn't forced Bonnie to unbind my siblings and I, you would probably be dead. I happened to get you a nice corsage. Just give me one chance. One date. That's all I ask."

"Fine, I'll go to the dance with you." I agreed begrudgingly. He held his hand out, but I didn't take it. "Let's just go."

We got to the dance and noticed that there was some jazz music playing. I can't believe that I was here with him. I didn't want to be. I did have to admit the music was catchy.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Yes, but not with you." I answered as I began to dance by myself. I was trained in kinds of dance even 20s.

"Is that from one of the dance classes too?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Unless you can get me really drunk, I'm not gonna dance with you."

"You know what I love most about the 20s?" Klaus asked.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." I remarked.

"The movies: some of the best films of all time were silent. I loved the work of Lon Chaney. Of course it was his son who played the wolfman, but he was in some of the greatest horror films of all time. Now horror seems to be about how many people you can have killed." He explained.

I have to admit that he had a point about that last part.

"You know I had your mother's conviction overturned. You may know that due to the laws of the United States, she can't be tried again." He declared.

"What?" I asked. I repeat. What?

"I know it may seem like I am trying to buy your love, but I actually just don't think that she should be in prison for a crime that she didn't commit." Klaus explained. Okay, I did he do something out of the goodness of his heart. Did he actually have a heart?

The music began to get slower.

"May I please have this dance?" He asked.

I guess I could give him another chance. I mean he certainly didn't have to do that. I then noticed that Damon had shown up and took Stefan and Elena away.

"I have more pressing matters that I need to deal with." I replied.

I walked out just as Damon was suggesting killing Alaric to free him of the evil side.

"We can't do that." I stated.

"We're not doing it added." Jeremy remarked as I noticed him and Anna behind me.

"Jeremy, we have to at least consider it." Anna proposed. "I know who Alaric is, but the guy that we're talking about isn't Alaric. I don't know if you can get him back. If he goes after Elena or me even would you tell me that you wouldn't kill him?"

Jeremy went outside and Elena and I followed him. I don't think that was the right thing was for Anna to say. As soon as we got there, we saw Esther. I tried to charge at her, but I found I couldn't leave the lot. It was like I was locked in,

"I think you should come with me Elena if you want to help your stepfather." Esther proposed. Okay, so I needed to talk to Klaus, or Bonnie, or Bonnie and Klaus.

I found him in the gym where I left him.

"You're back." He noted.

"Yes, and so is your mother." I declared. She's put something in place and now I can't leave."

"My mother is supposed to be dead." He stated.

"Well she's not." I said. "I know what I saw and she cast a spell to keep me here and I have a feeling that it's not just me."

"We need to find that witch immediately." He told me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Stefan and Damon are already on it" I remarked.

That led all of us in the cafeteria as Bonnie cast the spell. It got to the point where Klaus grabbed Jamie by the neck. I looked away. He did it again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. "Every time I start to like you, you have to do something to screw it up and remind me what an awful person you are. Every single time. I don't care if you somehow managed to bring my sister back to life, there is nothing that you can do to make me love you."

I left the room and decided that I would wallow. I don't know what Esther was doing to Elena and I felt useless. I think the current plan was to send Matt, Jeremy, and Anna to do something to kill Esther. It probably wasn't going to work. I decided to go into the gym. If was mad at Klaus. I was mad for everything he did and he has done since I've been here, but mostly, I'm mad at myself for falling for games. I guess it could have been worse. I never got in. It didn't hurt as much as it could. I wasn't going to let myself hurt over this. I wasn't going to cry. Stop crying.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said as he appeared.

"Are you?" I challenged. "Do you feel remorse for anything that you've done? You just threatened someone completely innocent to get her to do something that she would have been able to do. You use violence as you go to tactic. You want to be this tough guy, for what reason? What good will acting the way that you act bring you? There isn't anyone who will love you like this."

"I am trying to remain alive. I want to do that by any means necessary." He explained.

"So you're doing this only for yourself." I replied. "Here I was thinking that you loved me."

"I do love you.' He responded. "While my life is important to me, I know what will happen if I die. I turned you and you would die as well. You know I planned on leaving tomorrow. I was going to ask you to come with me, but I am sure you'd say no."

"The spell is down." Bonnie declared.

Almost instantaneously, I got a call from Elena.

"I think you need to come to the cemetery." She told me. "I can't explain this over the phone. I can say that Ric killed Esther."

Klaus was gone before I could say anything. I decided that it was for the best. I needed to see what Elena had to tell me. I hope there was more good news and that he would be fine. He was like a father to me and I just wanted everything to be okay.

"I'm not going to complete the transition." I heard him tell Jeremy. What?

"What?" I asked.

"Esther tried to turn him into a vampire." Elena explained. "More so, she tried to turn him into an Original."

"My dark side was dangerous enough as a human." He explained. "I don't want him as a vampire."

"Are we just going to lock you in here and let you die?" Jeremy asked.

"It's the right thing to do." Ric stated.

"He's right, Jeremy." Anna declared. "No one should be forced to become a vampire. It's a choice. You need to let him make it."

"I want to die. I've done too much." Ric added. Jeremy looked really hurt. I thought that I had cried enough, but that was just the beginning. "You guys should go."

"I have something to say." I announced. "It's something that I need to say before you die. It's not just for you. It's for all of you really. Before I got here, I was just a girl, looking for my sister, and then looking for revenge, but what I really wanted was somewhere that I felt that I belonged. Even when I was living with Tyler, I didn't feel at home. You've given me that. You've given me family. I don't care that I'm not related to you by blood or by marriage, but I just want to thank you."

Ric gave me a hug and I cried on his shoulder. I could see that my speech had brought Elena and Jeremy to tears. Even Anna was a little misty-eyed.

"This is nobody's fault." Ric stated. "I just want you to know that taking care of all of you has been the closest thing to the life that I always wanted. I wouldn't change a thing."

We went outside and everyone was there, including Meredith. It seemed that everyone had gathered to say their goodbyes to him. Alaric shut the door to the crypt.

The four of us went home. With Jeremy and Anna back, I moved back into Elena's room. I could technically take the other room now, but I wanted it to be empty. I think Elena and Jeremy would understand. Elena had cleaned out Alaric's classroom. She was near breaking down. She had known him a lot longer than I had. Everything was terrible. I just wanted to go to bed, but I knew that when I woke up, everything would still be this way. Ric would never be coming back. It had to be so bad.

I went outside for a moment and I noticed a note. I sighed and picked it up.

"Laura, I know that this probably isn't the time for this. I heard about what happened and I just wanted to express my sympathies. Alaric is a good man and I'm sorry about the pain that I put you through. Although, I'm leaving, I'm giving you my number so you always know where to find me. If you ever need me, I'll come for you. I meant what I said to you. I value your life above my own, and if there was a way that I could ensure that you would be saved, I would die for you. You don't have to believe me, but I will wait for you to come around. If I have to wait 300 years, I will because I love you, but what I want most is for you to be happy and I feel that you can be your happiest without me in your life right now. Love, Klaus."

Bring on the tears. Klaus does love Laura, but she seems to be trying her hardest not to feel the same way.. I did plan for a kiss in this chapter, but decided against it. You will be seeing her mother eventually. Laura doesn't want to leave her new family. Please don't forgot to review.


	21. Before Sunset

I was at home. Elena and Jeremy had decided that they wanted to paint the house. Since they were the owners, they had more say than Anna and I. I guess everyone needs to deal with their grief somehow. Stefan had showed up. I don't know where he came from, but I guess it didn't matter.

"This is a little dark." He commented.

"It was the only color in the garage." Anna explained.

"That's what happened when you decide to paint in the middle of the night." I remarked.

"We need to move on so we don't think about things." Elena commented. I'm not sure if that's healthy.

"Are you two back together?" Jeremy asked. Not to my knowledge.

"No." Elena answered.

"I was just checking up on everyone." He stated.

"We're fine." Jeremy responded.

"No, they're not." Anna whispered. I'm not sure if Elena or Jeremy could hear it.

"If you're trying to do the right thing, give us a vampire-free day." Jeremy proposed. "The only vampire I want here is Laura."

Jeremy left the room and Anna followed after him.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." I declared as I also walked out of the room. What I wanted wasn't important if it wasn't what Elena wanted. The doorbell rang and I answered it and there was Damon holding Bonnie, who had blood stains on her neck.

"We have a problem." He announced.

Stefan came downstairs. Apparently Bonnie had been put in a trance because Esther mind controlled her or something. I'm never going to understand how witches can apparently still cast spells even after they're dead.

"So how do we kill him?" Stefan asked.

"I've been trying to find something, but I haven't been able to." Bonnie explained. "A witch can't create an immortal without a loophole."

"What is that loophole?" Damon inquired.

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted. I wanted to tell Elena about this.

I then heard Elena's phone ring. I think that she just found out that Alaric was alive. As if to make matters worse, Klaus was at the door. That vampire-free day isn't going to happen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm leaving town and I need to pick up a few road trip necessities: spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger and possibly a hybrid if she's willing." Klaus replied.

"She's not and Elena's not here." I replied. Maybe I should have said that. I slammed the door in his face. I went upstairs and put on a green blouse over my tank top and jeans.

"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She went to rescue Caroline from a mad teacher." I replied. "I didn't go because it might keep our little blonde friend alive."

Klaus was not happy about the rejection. The first thing that he did was hurl the paper through our window. I guess hell hath no fury like a hybrid scorned. It turned that Elena's rescue mission went about as well as I expected. I don't know why I let her go alone.

"So, here's the deal." I told Klaus as I exited the house. "Alaric has captured Elena and Caroline and he wants you in return. In other words, we need your help to find a way to kill him."

"I think I have an idea." Bonnie explained. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael. I might be able to do the same to Alaric."

"I don't think might is really an option." Anna replied as she exited the house. "You know I was there when your mom cast the spell. I'm pretty sure you're not going to like what it entails."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Bonnie declared. "But we're going to need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down."

"Just to be clear, we need to succeed before sunset because that is when I am leaving." Klaus explained.

Well I could tell it would be a while before I ever considered him. Then again, it seemed that he wanted to keep me alive. I wish he cared about other people the way that he cared about me.

After a few hours, we still hadn't heard from Abby. We were inside the Salvatore house because although Ric could enter, he couldn't go out in the sun.

"I hope she shows up." I declared.

"She'll be here." Bonnie promised before the bell rang and there was Abby.

"Do you remember that spell that you used 15 years ago on Mikael?" Anna asked, breaking the ice between mother and daughter.

"I'm going to meet Stefan at the school." I declared.

I made my way there to find him and Klaus in the parking lot.

"You know I am taking Elena regardless of whether you come or not." He told me. I don't know why he was so fixed on taking her.

"Do I need to point out that the only useful thing that your hybrids have done is help build your house?" I asked.

"Now that's not true, Love. You saved my siblings from my mother." He pointed out.

"I don't consider myself to be yours." I argued.

"Well Stefan has offered to come with me." He stated. "Though, maybe I should let Elena decide which one she wants."

"Go for it." Stefan told him. "Damon and I have been through a lot worse than you."

I began to look around. I really hoped that this would work. With Alaric gone fully over to the dark side, Elena is the closest thing to family that I have here. I guess if all of this turns bad, I could go back to Florida and see my mom, but I like it here.

I went across the schoolyard and found Jeremy, Bonnie, and Damon. Bonnie was able to determine that Caroline and Elena were in his classroom. I guess that wasn't that surprising.

"Did you get the spell?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy is going to be our guinea pig." Damon replied. "I strongly advise hand over that ring because we don't want to create another evil guy to stop this one."

"No." I responded. "We just have to take that chance."

"So I this is my blood." Bonnie declared. "Just a sip because there needs to be enough for all of you. This will allow you to stop his heart. You need to be touching something connected to his heart."

"Before we get started, I created your bloodline, so you might want to make sure that I stay alive." Klaus remarked. I can't be certain that he was telling the truth, but I know my life was connected to his.

"I'll get in there and get Elena and Caroline out." I declared.

I went inside and found Caroline in the hall.

"Where's Elena?" I whispered.

"He has her." She whispered back.

"Run." I told her. "Get outside and then inside somewhere that a human lives."

Klaus then walked out beside me. We found them in the hallway. I think I figured out why he couldn't kill her. Stefan and Damon tried to fight him off, while I grabbed and got her out of the school. Klaus was trying to desiccate him, but I don't know if Bonnie had been able to stop Jeremy's heart. Well I tried to get her out.

"Stop!" I ordered as I grabbed her by the neck. She had figured it out too. "Let her go or I'll kill her."

"You won't do that." He taunted.

"I know that you need her alive." I said. "I could turn her. That way you would die and she wouldn't."

"Your life is tied to a human one." Elena added. "Mine. You'd die before you could lay the stake in. When I die, you die too. Even if I have to stay dead, it will be worth it to save everyone."

"You're wrong." Ric growled.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" I threatened as I bit into my wrist and fed my blood into her mouth.

I grabbed Elena's neck and bit into it.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He declared as I removed my mouth from her neck. From there, Klaus grabbed her. I had no choice but to follow her. We went back to his house.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked angrily.

"I need her blood to make hybrids and I also him dead. I think you had the right idea. I just need to take it all first." He replied.

"I wasn't seriously going to kill her." I responded.

"Well I am." Klaus stated. "Look at this way, after she's dead, she'll still around."

"Laura, get Stefan." Elena told me.

"I don't know what you plan to do about it." He replied. "You can't kill me."

I called Damon. I know that she asked for Stefan, but I knew what was better for her. I wasn't getting an answer.

"Why do you even need me?" Elena asked. "Why do you need my blood to create hybrids? You have your family. Don't you feel that is enough for you, or do you feel that your siblings won't trust you and that is why you want me?"

"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him and his brother apart, but we know who came between them: you." Klaus declared. "You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond. Maybe I can suck the blood out, so you'll be dead and they'll be free to move on as brothers."

I wish that there was something that I could do. I wish I could say that he was killing for selfish reasons, but he wasn't. He wanted to save my life and his family's lives.

"This isn't the right way to do it." I declared. "We can try again to stop his heart."

"He's stronger than even me." Klaus reminded me. "There's no way that you could get a clear shot at him. "So just to be curious, who would you have chosen?"

"I'm not spending my last breath on you." Elena declared. I followed after him as he left the room so he wouldn't notice Tyler letting her go.

"I'm going to go check on her." He announced. "I still do plan and on leaving and every king needs his queen."

"If I leave, it wouldn't be with you." I told him as he went back out before Tyler was done.

"How did you break the sire bond?" He asked.

"I learned to not be afraid to turn anymore." Tyler explained. "I did for the girl that I love. You don't understand love. You want her to love you when you're doing everything that you can to push her away. You don't understand the loyalty among wolves."

"I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus told him. That wouldn't work.

"You don't care about any of us!" Tyler yelled. "All you want is some sick fantasy of love while you don't care if the rest of us die."

Tyler tried to grab Elena, but Klaus held him against the wall and was about to rip his heart out. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss before I grabbed his heart. Stefan and Tyler also held onto him. Damon went and picked Elena up. Klaus started to turn grey. I could only assume that Bonnie's spell worked. This wasn't what we intended, but at least we knew that we could do it. I could see the hurt in his eyes. This was what I needed to do.

"Is it over?" Tyler asked.

"No." I answered.

"We have still have to do something about Alaric." Damon explained. "I guess for now, it's over. We've won the battle, but we haven't the war."

We went home after that. Elena said that she was fine, but I wasn't sure. I'm pretty sure that Klaus actually had drained my blood out of her system. I was the last one to leave. I didn't let anyone see me kiss him a second time before I left. Maybe I could love him someday, but that day was too far away.

"I don't need you here." Elena told the brothers.

"Well you need to be inside so Ric can't get you." Damon declared.

"He won't come after her." I replied. "He's more likely to go after you guys."

"He won't find us." Stefan declared. He looked at me. "Make sure that you keep her safe."

I went inside as Elena gave a speech to the two of them basically saying that she couldn't choose. I sighed before I realized the house wasn't empty.

In the kitchen, there were Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Anna, and Jeremy. They had cake.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked. Were they having a party?

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline declared.

"What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there." Elena pointed out.

"But we've been trying to stop Klaus for months and we finally did." Bonnie argued. Why didn't I feel good about this? I should be happy. This is what I wanted to do when I came here. I got my revenge for my sister's death. It's supposed to be sweet, isn't it? So why do I feel so sour?

"I'm sorry. I can't." I remarked as I went up to my room. I wasn't really starting to have feelings for Klaus for him, was I?

I found myself being joined by Anna.

"Why don't you feel like partying?" She asked me.

"I don't know if I feel like celebrating. I just feel cold." I declared. "Why did you come up here to check on me?"

"Because I probably shouldn't be here." Anna admitted. "I don't know if I have the right to celebrate. I was there when Mikael was killed. Hell, I was the one who stopped his heart. There was no celebration. In fact, the spirits turned on Abby for that. I guess they wanted Mikael alive."

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew where to find her?" I asked curiously.

"No one asked me." She explained. "So, I heard that Klaus got your mom out of jail. Are you going to see her?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I don't want to leave here. This place has become my home and I like it here. I know I must sound selfish because your mom is dead."

"You do what you have to do." She told me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. "I mean even from Jeremy."

"Sure." She responded.

"I think I might like him." I stated.

Later in the night, I took a shower. I found Jeremy wanted to take one as I was getting out. I walked into the hall in my robe when I suddenly heard the sound of someone hitting the floor.

So there's the kiss. It was only a distraction, but it seemed to have an effect on Laura. Of course, it's going to be a while before she can act on it. They still have a killer to deal with. Please don't forget to review.


	22. The Departed

I rushed over to Alaric's room to find Elena lying on the ground with blood coming out of her nose. It looked bad. She was barely conscious. Jeremy and Anna soon joined me.

"Call an ambulance." Jeremy told Anna.

"Wait." I stopped her as I bit into my wrist

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeremy asked.

"If we take her to the hospital, Dr. Fell would do the same thing." I replied.

"We should find why." He remarked. I sighed.

"Okay, I'm driving." I remarked as Jeremy grabbed Elena and began to carry her. "Come on. Let's go."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be coming here?" Anna asked.

"Alaric is after the Originals." I explained. "He's probably following Stefan and Damon right now."

Once we arrived at the hospital, I figured out that I was still my bathrobe.

"Take her to Meredith. I need to raid the lost and found." I instructed.

I found a t-shirt, jeans and a headband. It was kind of chilly, but the only coat they had was a sleeveless winter coat. I was right about Meredith giving Elena blood. It turned out that she had a cerebral hemorrhage. It was probably from when Klaus threw her against the ground.

I decided to think back to the last time that my family was altogether while I waited for Elena to wake up.

_I woke up on a March day. I was happy. Sure, I had a test in Algebra, but the basketball team was going to be playing in the state championship. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and dad were drinking coffee. I grabbed myself a cup._

"_So are you excited for the big day?" My dad asked me. "Remember what I always say 'Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing'."_

"_Red Sanders said that." My mom replied. Dad blushed because he had been caught. He was really only angry when he was drunk._

"_Looks who's here for her big day." Jules declared as she walked into the kitchen._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave her a hug. _

"_I couldn't miss this." She declared. _

I found Dr. Fell telling Jeremy a lesser version of the story. He then went to call Stefan or Damon.

"Why didn't you tell him the whole story?" I asked Meredith as I looked into her room where she was awake.

"I didn't want him to worry about the blood." She explained.

"We need to get her out of here." I replied. "We need to take her home where the Originals can't find her."

I then realized that Alaric was in the hospital. I needed to get out as fast as possible. I found Anna.

"Alaric is here and we need to get alone. I have to go right now." I explained quickly.

We made it our mission to get Elena home. It was a nice safe house for right now. Alaric couldn't get in. The reason I call him Alaric and not Ric is because Ric was my friend.

Caroline was doing her best to take care of Elena. I really wanted to get some sleep. It was late, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while.

I was in my room as I needed to cool down for a little while. I thought back to more stuff from earlier in the year.

_We had just won the state championship and I was happy. I scored the game-winning shot. I was my school's hero, but what I was most happy about was seeing my sister in the bleachers. Ever since Jules had become a werewolf five years ago, I really hadn't seen much of her anymore. She told me that she didn't want it for me. _

I went downstairs. Matt was there and I noticed that Elena was up.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Tyler and Caroline got calls from their moms. Jeremy and Anna went to get some food." Matt explained. My mom didn't know where I was. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Sophomore year." Elena answered.

"That seems like forever ago." Matt declared.

"It was." Elena declared. She then looked at him. "I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it. Now I'm making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon."

"You need to make a choice." I instructed her. "You already know my opinion."

At that moment, Stefan walked in. She got up and gave him a hug.

A few minutes later, we were making dinner for her.

"I'm fine." Elena told us.

"You're on house arrest." I explained. I pretty much was as well until morning when Alaric had to retreat inside. "We need to keep you safe."

"Should we just get you out of town?" Matt suggested. He looked at me. "Maybe your mom would take the two of you in."

"Kol found Jeremy and Anna later and there's no guarantee the Originals won't find us." Elena pointed out before she left the room.

"So are you two just letting her call the shots?" Matt questioned.

"She needs her free will." I declared. I heard Elena answer the door and there was Elijah. Oh no. I think he had been invited in.

He was invited in. Thankfully, Elijah wasn't interested in killing Elena. Instead he just wanted the stake. He also wanted to revive Klaus. I don't know if I was ready for that.

"We went through so much to stop him." Elena explained. "We can't just bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena." Elijah declared. "I will not revive Klaus any time soon."

"Why should she trust after the sacrifice fiasco?" Matt questioned. Elijah had promised to keep Elena's family friends safe and he failed.

"I give you the option of whether to trust me or not." Elijah declared.

"Not!" Damon, who was on speaker, said. "His lunatic siblings won't hold up the bargain."

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the deal.' Elijah declared. "Give us our brother's body and Elena will not be harmed."

"I think you should make the deal." I suggested. "It's one less problem that we need to worry about."

Damon was very vocal in his distaste for the deal. In the end, Elena ended up accepting.

I was waiting near the steps as Jeremy and Matt began to talk about what they were doing about Elena. Jeremy seemed to be on board with taking her to mom's too. Anna was with me. This was all one big mess. Alaric had found them at the Grill and wanted to find Klaus's body.

Jeremy decided to give him some false information. I guess there was no harm in sending him on a wild goose chase.

"He bought it." Jeremy declared. Bonnie had gone to meet Damon where they could make the exchange with Rebekah.

Apparently, my house arrest was being lifted and Matt was going to watch Elena. I don't know if I was okay with all of that. Before I could do anything, I got a phone call from Mayor. Lockwood? I forgot that she even still had my number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Laura, thank God I reached you." She replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alaric has gone to the council. They're looking for Klaus and they're gonna come looking for vampires. I think the best thing that you can do now is go to Pensacola. You need to go home."

"Mayor, with all due respect, this is my home." I explained before I hung up. So a problem goes away and another one comes up. I found Stefan immediately. "So we have another problem."

"What is it this time?" He asked me. I didn't know how to say it.

"Alaric has overtaken the council and has told everyone about the vampires." I explained.

"Elena told me that she loved me." He declared. Damn it, I wanted it to be Damon.

Damon then called to let us know that Bonnie had cast the spell and Rebekah was on her way.

"You just had to let her make the choice didn't you?" Damon asked.

"What would you have done?" I asked.

"Anything other let her trust Elijah." Damon opined. "I really think we should just turn her. It will end all of this and everyone will be happy."

"Elena won't be happy." I explained. "She doesn't want to be a vampire."

"Well neither did and you got over it." Damon remarked.

"We're not doing it." Stefan stated firmly before he hung up.

"You know he's right." I remarked. "I did seriously consider doing it. I thought it would be nice, but I couldn't do it."

"Neither of us really got a choice to become vampires." Stefan declared. "Damon didn't want it to happen the way that it did. You know it took us 145 years to really become brothers again. Even though Damon is stupid and impulsive, I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

"You know I'm glad that Elijah isn't going to let Klaus free right away." I explained. "Now I don't have to face my feelings for him for a long time."

"You like him?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"I did everything in my power to prevent it, but yeah." I declared. "I might even love him. Maybe I can just forget him."

"I don't think that you should." He stated.

"Maybe I can have Elijah compel me to forget him." I suggested. "I just want to move on with somebody else already."

"You may have chosen to become a werewolf, but it shouldn't be that easy. I forgot that I loved Rebekah, and our lives were never the same." Stefan explained.

I started to reminisce some more. This was not a happy night.

_My mom and arrived home. The date was April 28 2010 and it was a full moon. Dad wasn't home. He had gone out drinking with some of his friends. _

"_I'm sure that your father will be home soon." My mom remarked. I was a little hopped up on Midol. I hoped that he wouldn't show up unless he was sober. I kind of wish that he got pulled over for DUI._

"Laura, we need to move." Stefan replied, snapping me out of my daydream. At that time, Stefan's phone rang again. Once again it was Damon. I guess he was telling us that the exchange happened.

"I have bad news." Damon remarked. "Alaric staked Klaus."

I froze. I was going to die. I was going to die. I don't know how much longer I had. I might not be the only one. Wait, maybe I wasn't going to die. Maybe the whole bloodline thing doesn't affect hybrids. Or maybe it would just take a while. If Klaus was telling the truth, I wouldn't be the only one.

"I think we should split up." I declared. "You might survive this and I don't want you to see me die."

"Where are you going to go?" He asked me. "Sage lasted about any hour before she bit the dust."

"I guess I should tell you that Elena's not at home." I remarked. "Matt was going to take her to Pensacola. Even if my mom isn't there, the two of them have enough money to get a place to stay for a while."

I decided to call Tyler to let him know the news. He didn't answer. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ditched his phone to avoid being caught. I didn't know where I was going to go. I decided to just go to this old cellar that Tyler went to when he used to turn. I just wished that I remembered where it was.

I hear Caroline screaming that apparently Tyler had died, but I still standing and I felt fine. How could Tyler be dead and I'm not. I found the cellar and I found that Bonnie was there with Tyler, who seemed to be perfectly alive.

"Caroline said that you were dead." I remarked. I was about to call everyone and tell him he was fine.

"Things aren't what they appear, Love." Tyler remarked.

"Klaus?" I asked in shock. It caused me to drop my phone which broke on impact.

"Bonnie managed to cast the spell to put me in his body." He explained. "It's not perfect, but it will keep you alive."

"I did it to my friends and my mother." Bonnie remarked. "From now on, I'm not going to let the spirits push me around anymore."

I guess I was happy to be alive. I sighed and left the cellar, thinking about what happened that night.

_I was in my room. My mom was in the kitchen as she waited for my dad to come home. I was still hoping that he wouldn't show. _

"_Why was the door locked?" He shouted before I heard the sound of him slapping her. This was bad, but I had become accustomed to it. I don't know if I could do anything. I felt so angry. Why did I keep letting them happen? I heard my mom fall to the floor. "You know you're not going to be able to do this anymore. Tonight, you die, bitch."_

_I decided that I had to act. I went into his room and found where he kept his gun. There was only one thing to do. He wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to stop and if he killed her, he would activate his werewolf gene. I can't have that._

_I ran into the kitchen and fired. The bullet went right through his head. He fell to the ground as the knife that he held dropped to the floor. I killed him._

"_Laura." My mom said. _

"_I'm sorry. He wasn't going to stop." I declared as I heard police sirens. I think I was about to be arrested._

"_Give me the gun." She ordered. "I'll take the blame and you get out of here. You were never here."_

_I went out the back with only the clothes on my back. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes had turned yellow._

I made my way home only to be told that Rebekah had run Matt and Elena off the road. Matt was okay, but Elena had drowned in the lake. I needed to tell them.

"I need to tell you something that Meredith told me." I admitted. "You see Elena had a cerebral hemorrhage: bleeding from the brain. It's the same thing that killed Natasha Richardson. Meredith gave her some blood: not mine, she already had some."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

To Be Continued

So, we finally got to see Laura's mom. Since one of the big themes was the flashbacks, I decided to it would be good to see her life. Laura's mom is played by Courteney Cox. Also she knows about Klaus in Tyler's body. So the sequel will be out soon and it will be called Bleed It Out and will cover Season 4. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
